


YOU ARE MY HEART: Edited Ver

by leantealang



Series: You Are My Heart [1]
Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Angst and Romance, Comedy, F/F, Kim Yongsun - Freeform, LeanteaLang, hwasa - Freeform, moonbyul, moonsun, solar - Freeform, wheein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 52,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leantealang/pseuds/leantealang
Summary: Moonbyul lost her memory trying to save Solar. What will Solar do to get her love back?Moonbyul was hospitalized after a head injury that she got while trying to rescue Solar. When she awoke, she had no memories of the past. A strange woman stood beside her bedside, who could she be? A child stood by the woman calling her Appa, who could he be?
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Jung Wheein, Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, moonsun - Relationship
Series: You Are My Heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979716
Comments: 47
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written in 2015. I'm going through it atm, fixing as much grammar as I could. Refining it at the same time. There of course exist the whole 16 chapters on other sites, but I'm updating the fixes to the other sites as I upload them on here.
> 
> The second book in this series is already in the work as well. There are 4 chapters out for it.
> 
> I also created a trailer (at that time) to this Fanfic if you guys want to check it out: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_x06L6K3myM

It was an ordinary day, Moonbyul and Solar went out in the morning to their favorite café. When they arrived, Solar spotted a golden retriever. She nudge Moonbyul's arm and showed her aegyo (cuteness). There was no need for her to utter a single word for Moonbyul to understand what she wanted. Moonbyul smiled and nodded to show her approval. Solar's face lit up with a bright smile as she darted off toward the dog. Moonbyul went to the table they usually sat at and ordered a cup of latte for herself. As for Solar she ordered what she knew Solar would love best, tea. After the waiter took her order, she turned her attention toward Solar, who was down the street merrily petting the golden retriever.

She thought the sight of it was the most beautiful thing in the world. The love of her life, smiling happily, simply seeing that made her heart fluttered with joy. Moonbyul checked the time on her watch after the waiter brought out their coffee and tea. She realized Solar had been playing with the dog for quite some times now. She got up and headed toward Solar, who was in her happy little world. Once she got there she squatted down next to Solar and held her hand. She lean in closer and whispered into Solar’s ear.

"Our drinks are ready my love."

Solar turned over to Moonbyul and slightly blushed at the sweet voice that tickled her ear like music. She hit Moonbyul’s shoulder and spoke softly.

"That's unfair," she pouted, "you know how I get when you whisper into my ear."

Moonbyul laughed at Solar's adorable face.

"I'm going to take revenge on you," Solar whispered softly.

"Hmm?" Moonbyul looked at Solar curiously.

"Nothing," Solar spoke with a devilish smile.

When they stood up, Solar lost her balance and Moonbyul quickly caught her.

"Are you all right?" Moonbyul asked while scanning Solar.

"Yeah, my legs are just a bit numb." Solar answered as she rubbed her thigh. "I'll be alright," she continued toward the café.

Moonbyul pulled her back and lifted her up in the air.

"What are you doing?" Solar exclaimed.

"What do you think? Carrying you. I can't let milady walk in that condition. So stay still or we'll both fall."

Solar wrapped her arms around Moonbyul, and gently guide Moonbyul's face toward her before giving her a sweet kiss.

"Hmm, you're such a naughty girl," Moonbyul said nonchalantly.

"You think so?" Solar's smiled and rested her head on Moonbyul's shoulder.

"But the kiss could've been better," Moonbyul said jokingly.

Solar was baffled by the comment. She slapped Moonbyul’s shoulder, and began squirming about. They almost fell in the process.

"Hey. Hey. I was only kidding. It was a joke, a joke!" Moonbyul said apologetically.

Solar was still pouting when they reached the café. She even grumbled while they were drinking their beverages. Moonbyul kept apologizing but Solar pretended she couldn’t hear anything, although Moonbyul could see that a smile was forming at the corner of Solar's lips.

"I know exactly what you need," Moonbyul proclaimed. "I'll be right back."

Solar was still pretending not to care when Moonbyul left, even though she couldn't stopped herself from staring in Moonbyul's direction. Moonbyul went into the nearby candy store and came out with a box of mint chocolates. It was the same as the first present Moonbyul gave her when they started dating. Ever since then Solar would eat some when she wasn't happy. However, she would only eat it if Moonbyul was the one who bought it.

That was why every time Moonbyul did something mean and Solar pretended to ignore her, she would go buy a box of mint chocolates for Solar. She wanted to see Solar's bright smile when she presented the gift.

When Moonbyul went into the candy store, the owner, a middle age woman, looked at her and said.

"Again? What did you do this time?"

Moonbyul laughed loudly and asked, "do you see me that often?"

"Yes I do, actually," the owner responded without hesitation. "You're in here almost every week. I don't mind it. Good for business. But it seems like you're always making your girl angry."

"Ah~ It's nothing serious. Having some of your special mint chocolates would cheer her up in no time."

"You know my mint chocolates is nothing special. What special is the person giving it to her. That's why she loves it so much. Still the same as before then?"

"Yes ma'am, and in a heart shape box like always please," Moonbyul winked and smiled.

The owner waved her off and proceeded to prepare her chocolates. It took about a minute or two before it was finished and wrapped. Moonbyul paid for it and thanked the owner before she headed back to Solar. On her way back, she saw Solar being forcefully pulled away. She dropped the box of chocolates and rushed over.

She got there in time and gave the guy a kick, which knocked him to the ground. It was the waiter who took her order earlier. He got up threw a punch at her, she easily dodged it and punched him in the throat, knocking him down once more. He rolled on the ground, clenched his throat and coughed heavily. It didn't seem like he was getting back up anytime soon so she proceeded to check on Solar.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" She examined Solar from head to toe.

"I'm fine. Are you hurt?" Solar also check to see if Moonbyul was hurt.

Moonbyul took Solar in her arms and tightly hugged her. "Thank god you're okay." She whispered.

Just then another man ran toward them with a wooden plank in his hand, he was also wearing a waiter uniform. Solar was facing away from him so she didn't see him coming. Moonbyul pulled her out of harms way and raised her arm to mitigate the blow. However, it was a little too late, the blow managed to hit her head and her arm was now broken because of it. The blood flowed from her wound and blurred her vision. She used the last ounce of her energy to kick the man away. He was ready to charge once more when he noticed a policeman heading their way. He grabbed his buddy and ran.

Solar rushed over to Moonbyul, who was still standing at the time. However, the moment Solar touched her, she collapsed. Solar managed to catch Moonbyul before she fell to the ground but didn't have the strength to support her. Solar called out to Moonbyul as tears flowed from her eyes, but Moonbyul wasn't responding. She pressed her hand against Moonbyul's head, trying her best to stop the bleeding, but the blood seeped through her fingers. Moonbyul laid motionless in Solar’s arms as they waited for the ambulance to arrive. 


	2. Chapter 2

The hospital was filled with patients even though it was early in the day. They rushed Moonbyul into a makeshift room that had curtains as its wall. Solar wasn't allowed to enter and was forced to wait outside. She felt her tears streaming down her face. She looked at her trembling hands which was covered in Moonbyul’s blood. Her dress now has a crimson splatter splashed across its front. She lost all her strength and collapsed to the ground.

She stared at her blood covered hands and clenched it against her chest; the pain slowly pierced her heart once more. As though someone was continuously stabbing her, the pain was unbearable. Just then a pair of hands raised her up to her feet, she looked to her left and then her right. They belonged to her friends, Hwasa and Whee-In. They helped her to a nearby chair. In her panic she’d forgotten that she’d called them.

"Unnie, how is Byul-Yi unnie?"

Hwasa questioned Solar while Whee-In tried to wipe the tears from Solar's face. They were crying along with Solar. Solar couldn't find her voice to answer, all she could do was shook her head in disbelieved.

"It'll be alright, unnie. Nothing will happen to Byul-Yi unnie." Whee-in tried to comfort Solar, her voice shook a little while she spoke.

Hwasa and Whee-In tried to perk themselves up so they could be the support for Solar and Moonbuyl. They wiped away their tears and held Solar tightly in their arms, hoping it would comfort her, even if it was just a little. Solar felt as if everything around her had faded away. All she could see was the room where Moonbyul was being kept. She could pay attention to nothing else.

A few moments later, an older doctor and a nurse came running down the hall and rushed into Moonbyul's room. For the brief second that the curtain slid open, Solar got up to her feet and stared at Moonbyul. Her heart dropped at the sight. Moonbyul was still laying there motionless. Her eyes was closed and her blood was seeping through the cloth the nurse had pressed against her head. Solar wanted to rushed in and be by Moonbyul’s side, but she wasn't permitted to.

"How's the patient?" The older doctor questioned.

"S-she lost a lot of blood." A younger doctor answered stumbling over his words, "H-her con-di-dition is—is—"

"What's her condition?" The older doctor demanded with a stern look on his face.

"It's—I—"

"Her condition is not stable," the nurse answered after taking a glance at the monitor.

"You! Get out!" the older doctor ordered and the younger doctor left. Then he turned his head to the nurse and spoke, "we need to take her to the ER. Prepare some blood bags."

The nurse nodded as they began their preparation to transfer Moonbyul into the emergency room. When the young doctor went out of the room, Solar, Whee-In, and Hwasa quickly came up to him and questioned.

"How is she doctor?" Solar voice was shaking. Hwasa and Whee-In stared at him anxiously waiting for an answer.

"It's—It's—I—"

"Yes? How is she!?" Hwasa questioned in a commanding tone.

"I—I—" the young doctor continued stumbling on his words as he noticed Hwasa and Whee-In impatient expression.

At that moment the curtain slid open once more, but this time the older doctor and nurse took Moonbyul with them. Solar pushed the young doctor aside and gave chase. Whee-In and Hwasa followed closely behind her. Solar looked as though she was going to attacked the older doctor and the nurse. However, she was only following them as she checked on Moonbyul's condition.

"Are you a family member of the patient?" the doctor asked and Solar nodded profusely. "She lost a lot of blood. We need to operate on her right away. We'll do everything we can."

When they reach the emergency room, the nurse took Moonbyul inside while the doctor stopped Solar, Whee-In, and Hwasa.

"You can't come in. Please wait out here." Then the doctor turned around and entered the room himself.

Solar felt helpless once again as Moonbyul disappeared from her view and into the ER. Hwasa and Whee-In stayed by Solar's side, comforting her as they waited for the hours to pass. It was a long wait in silence, especially for Solar, it felt like an eternity. It was about four hours before the ER light turned off. They stood up and waited in anticipation as the doctor came out.

"H-how is she doctor?" Solar asked him hesitantly.

"The operation was a success," he assured her. "Her life is in no danger."

Solar let out a sigh of relief at his words.

"Will she wake up soon?" Whee-In questioned.

"I don’t know at this time."

"What do you mean?" Solar demanded.

"Patient with head injuries can wake within a day, a month, or longer. It varies from patient to patient. I cannot give you a definite answer because I don’t know myself."

Solar was shocked by the news.

"There's something else you should know," the doctor continued. Solar stared at him, eyes wide opened. "There's a possibility the patient will lose her memory. Whether it's temporary or permanent, selective or all, we can’t determine until she wakes up."

"What do you—!?" Hwasa raised her voice and Whee-In stopped her, pressing her hand against Hwasa's lips.

"Thank you doctor," Whee-In spoke, her hand was still covering Hwasa's mouth. Hwasa tried to peel it off but it was all for naught.

Once Whee-In let Hwasa go she almost screamed again, but she didn't when she saw Whee-In's expression. Whee-In nudged her to stay calm as if hinting at her to consider Solar's feeling. Two nurses and another doctor came out from the ER taking Moonbyul along with them. Solar, Hwasa, and Whee-In followed them as they brought Moonbuyl to room 333. The nurses and doctor left after they had finished setting up the equipment and transferred Moonbyul onto the bed. Solar was still trembling as she moved closer to Moonbyul, her eyes were tearing up again. She reached out her hands and wanted to caress Moonbyul's face but suddenly stopped midway.

"Look at my hands," she said to Moonbyul trying to sound cheery, "they’re dirty. I shouldn't make you dirty. I'll go wash them right away!"

She darted off into the bathroom a couple of paces away. She washed her hands and face with soap. She tried to get the blood off of her clothes; she scrubbed and scrubbed but it wouldn't come off. She was angry with herself. _Why am I so useless!? I can't even get this stain off my dress!_ Whee-In and Hwasa looked at each other and then back at Solar, a pained expression shown on their faces. They wanted to help Solar but knew it'd only make her feel worse, so they refrained themselves. Solar fixed her hair and went back to Moonbyul’s side. She sat down on the chair next to the bed and held Moonbyul's hand as she began a one-sided conversation.

"I’m sorry," she began. "I couldn't get the stain off. I'm a mess, am I not?" She said in an apologetic tone. "I know you like neat girls. I'll try to clean it better. I promise, so don't be angry, okay?" She placed Moonbyul's hand on her face.

"Unnie—" Hwasa came over and placed her hand on Solar’s shoulder, "we’ll go and pack some clothes for you guys. We'll also get you some food, is there anything you want?"

Solar shook her head.

"We'll be back soon okay?" Hwasa and Whee-In gave Solar a hug and left.

As they were leaving the hospital, Hwasa brought up a question that made Whee-In very unhappy.

"Life is really unpredictable, isn't it?" Hwasa sighed. "We just saw Byul-Yi unnie this morning laughing and teasing Yong-Sun unnie, but now—" she stopped herself, "if something like that were to happen to me, what would you do?"

Whee-In suddenly stopped and angrily looked at Hwasa. Instead of responding to Hwasa questioned, she let go of her hand and stomped off. Hwasa ran after her, linked their arms together and placed her head on Whee-In's shoulder.

"Don't joke about something like that!" Whee-In exclaimed sternly.

"I know. I know. I was wrong. Forgive me?" Hwasa asked cutely.

Whee-In smiled and caressed Hwasa's hair as a gesture of her forgiveness as they headed toward their car.


	3. Chapter 3

When Hwasa and Whee-In reached their home and got out of their car, Whee-In quicken her pace toward Hwasa and hugged her tightly from behind. Hwasa was surprised, but at the same time she was happy.

“What's wrong?” Hwasa questioned sweetly.

Whee-In shook her head against Hwasa’s back before she spoke.

“Nothing, just let me hug you for a little while.”

Hwasa complied without hesitation and placed her hands atop of Whee-In’s, which was wrapped around her waist. After a few moment, Whee-In let Hwasa go, took a deep breath, and wiped away the tears from her eyes.

“Let’s go pack some things for Yong-Sun unnie and Byul-Yi unnie.” Whee-In spoken a soft voice.

Hwasa nodded with a smile as she grabbed Whee-In's hand. They walked into the dorm with their hands held tightly together. Whee-In went to prepared the food, while Hwasa went to pack the clothes. Hwasa packed about a week worth for both Moonbyul and Solar. She noticed a box of mint chocolate on the shelf in the corner of the room. She recalled that Solar always ate it when she was feeling down. She checked inside of the box to made sure there were still some left, before packing it along with Solar’s clothes. She went and packed some essentials as well; such as towels, toothbrush, shampoo, etc.

Whee-In, on the other hand, was making some sandwiches. Once everything was ready, they quickly made their way back to the hospital. On the drive back, Whee-In’s stomach growled. Hwasa opened a sandwich for her and fed her while she drove. They happily enjoyed the sandwich together.

When they got back to room 333, they saw Solar massaging Moonbyul's arms and legs. She was smiling and talking to Moonbyul, who was still laying motionless on the bed. Hwasa and Whee-In could tell that Solar was trying to be strong. She was forcing herself to smile in front of Moonbyul. They, however, noticed the apparent sadness lingers in her eyes.

Hwasa’s eyes became teary and Whee-In wiped it away for her. They didn't want to cry in front of Solar, they couldn’t.Solar was trying her hardest to stay happy for Moonbyul. They were hesitant to enter, but knew they had to be there. They wanted to be there. They brushed aside their hesitation and knocked on the door. They knocked a few times but Solar didn't hear them, so they let themselves in.

“Unnie?” Hwasa spoke with a smile as she quicken her pace toward Solar. “We brought you some clothes and food. Why don't you rest a little. I'll help you take care of Byul-Yi unnie.”

“It’s okay—” Solar spoke softly. “I want to take care of her myself.”

“Why don’t you get change at least?” Whee-In jumped in to disperse the silence. “We’ll look after Byul-Yi unnie in the meantime, okay?” She smiled.

“Thank you, both of you.” A sad smile shown on her face.

Whee-In took out a change of clothes, shampoo, and a towel before handing them over to Solar. It was a private hospital, so there was a shower inside the bathroom. Solar dragged herself inside. While Solar was washing up, Hwasa and Whee-In unpacked the clothes and placed them inside the drawers. They also set the sandwiches on the table. They looked at each other and sighed in unison. They went over to Moonbyul to checked on her. Her head was wrapped up as if it was a large cocoon.She laid on her bed motionless, but her breathing was calm and she looked peaceful.

“Unnie ah,” Hwasa couldn’t help but teared up, causing Whee-In to cry as well. “You shouldn't be like this. Yong-Sun unnie needs you. We need you—so hurry up and get better, okay?”

“Unnie ah, get better soon,” Whee-In began. “Yong-Sun unnie is pretending to be strong and happy in front of you. She’s really not, because—because you're not there smiling with her. You’re not around to tell her jokes and brighten up her day. Her sunlight have dim without your smile, you know that? I probably don’t need to tell you that. I know you care for her the most after all. So get better soon, okay?”

Whee-In held herself back from tearing up uncontrollably. She went over to Hwasa and calmed her down when she heard the shower stopped. Hwasa wasn't able to stop herself from crying so she ran out of the room. Solar came out of the restroom and glanced around, she looked at Whee-In and questioned.

“Where’s Hye-Jin?”

“Ah, she’s—” she paused for a moment. “She went to buy some drinks—yeah—drinks—How are you feeling unnie?”

“I'm okay, thank you—”

“We already unpacked your clothes and put them away. There’s also sandwiches I made on the table, you should eat some to keep up your strength. If you fall ill, how will you take care of Byul-Yi unnie?”

“Thank you—I—I will later.” Solar answered nonchalantly.

“I'll go check if Hwasa got the drinks. You should rest a bit.”

After Whee-In left, Solar went back to Moonbyul’s bedside and began massaging her again.

“The doctor said you should move around more so your muscles doesn't stiffen up. Since you don't want to today then I'll help you. But you have to do it yourself tomorrow, okay?" She smiled sadly. “Hwasa and Whee-In came and brought some foods and clothes for us.”

Solar reached for a sandwich and showed it to Moonbyul.

“Remember that day when you wanted to eat my sandwich? I had no choice but fed it to you. Your smile was so beautiful when you were eating it.” Solar paused for a while before continuing. “If you don't get up I'm going to eat it all alone.”

She took a bite of it and sniffled. She wiped her tears away and said with a smile.

“It’s really good. I think you would like it too.”

Hwasa and Whee-In came back with some beverages. They placed it down on the table with the sandwiches.

“Thank you again for everything,” Solar tried to smile.

“You don’t have to thank us,” they replied in unison.

“We’re like a family. We’ll always be there for you when you need us,” Hwasa continued.

“You two will always have us, no matter what,” Whee-In finished.

“Thank you,” Solar's smiled and hugged them both. “It’s getting late. You should head back. I’ll be fine here. She is accompanying me after all. I’ll be fine with her by my side.”

Whee-In and Hwasa looked at each other hesitantly, but Solar rushed them out the door.

“Then make sure you’re taking care of yourself, okay?" Hwasa looked at Solar and she nodded in replied.

“Give us a call if there’s anything you need, okay?" Whee-In added. “Anything at all, alright?”

“I will. Don’t worry.You two have a goodnight.” Solar's smiled again.

“We'll come again tomorrow then. Goodnight unnie.”

“Goodnight.”

Solar bid them farewell and closed the door. On her way back to the bedside, she tripped over the bag that Whee-In and Hwasa brought her clothes in. The bag emitted a weird noise. _Isn’t it supposed to be empty?_ She thought it was weird so she opened it to check the content. There was a box of mint chocolate. She smiled sadly as she took it out of the bag and opened it. She turned the lid over and read the inscription.

_[To my beautiful Yong-Kong,_

_This is my 241_ _st_ _box of mint chocolate to you. You shouldn't get angry so easily, I'm running out of thing to write in these boxes. Maybe I should recycle the previous_ _ones_ _lol._ _What do you think of that idea?_ _Never mind, y_ _ou would probably_ _just_ _kill me._ _Well,_ _as long as it makes you happy and brighten up your day._ _As long as it makes you smile,_ _I'll dig through my head_ _to write you a new message everyday_ _. Today, you got angry because I didn't say that your food was good,_ _b_ _ut you know, I Love You. Yong-Sun ah,_ _don’t ever change <3_ _._

_As always, from your mean Byul-Kong]_

Tears fell from Solar’s face onto the words written behind the lid. She quickly wiped it away, and sat back down on the chair next to the bed.

“You know you still haven’t told me my food tasted good. You kept laughing it off and changing the subject whenever I brought it up. Such a jerk you are—” Solar smiled wryly. “Remember the first box of chocolate you gave me? It was the sweetest thing I’d ever receive. It might also be why I’ve become obsessed with it. We started dating two weeks before Valentine. You were getting more and more nervous as it approached. You kept avoiding me so I started to get angry at you. I kept asking you questions, but you didn't answer them and that made me angrier. Do you remember?”

[ **22 months ago** ]

Solar hasn’t seen Moonbyul all day. She felt as if Moonbyul had been avoiding her the last two days. _No, I know she’s been avoiding me. What is she up to?_ Solar felt angrier the more she thought about it. She frantically searched through the house but Moonbyul was nowhere to be seen. She stopped searching and stormed into the kitchen.

She angrily pulled out a box of ice cream from the freezer and proceeded to devoured it. With each scooped she would recite, “stupid Byul-Kong, jerk, dumb Byul-Kong, I hate you, avoiding me, stupid, stupid, stupid.”

To described her as scooping the ice cream was mildly putting it. It was closer to stabbing and very deadly at that.As though she was acting in a murder mystery, but a very tasty and not bloodied one. She was doing a good job nonetheless, she at least got the aura and the facial expression down. When she heard the door opened and saw Moonbyul. She pretended that it was just a ghost.

“I’m home,” Moonbyul announced.

“Welcome home, unnie! What you got there? Oo~” Hwasa came out and greeted Moonbyul cheerfully. She glanced toward the kitchen before she whispered. "Someone had been looking for you, very angrily I might add. She’s in the kitchen, you should go see her.”

Moonbyul laughed nervously. “I don’t know if I should,” she replied softly.

“Just go,” Hwasa pushed her into the living room which was connected to the kitchen.

“H-hey I’m home,” she said fearfully.

Solar responded by angrily looking away.

“I-I’ll head to bed then.”

When Moonbyul turned around to head to her room, Solar slammed her spoon onto the table. It startled Moonbyul and made her froze in place.

“Am I that scary?”

Solar screamed and stomped towards Moonbyul. Their faces were only a couple of inches apart.

“It hasn’t even been two weeks and you’re already avoiding me,” she continued. “If you don’t like me then tell me.”

“It’s not that—”

“Then what!?” Solar fumed. The weird smell made her stop as she began to find it source. “What’s that smell?” She sniffed Moonbyul. “Perfume? I don't recognize it. Were you out with someone? A woman? I haven’t seen you all day. And now I smell another woman’s perfume on you?I see. You fell for someone new already? Fine then. I don't care anymore!”

“It’s not like that, let me—”

“I don't want to hear it!”

Solar tried to storm off but Moonbyul pulled her back and kissed her passionately. She tried to push Moonbyul away but it was all for naught. She eventually calmed down and Moonbyul loosen her gripped. When Moonbyul parted their lips, she pushed her away.

“Rascal! Why’d you do that for!?” Solar teared up.

Moonbyul pulled Solar closer and hugged her tightly. Solar tried to fight her off again but again she failed.

“The only one I love is you,” Moonbyul whispered softly.

“Prove it!” Solar exclaimed.

“Close your eyes for a bit.”

“No!”

“Please?” Moonbyul pleaded.

After Solar closed her eyes, Moonbyul grabbed the items she brought home and got down on one knee.

“You can open your eyes now.”

When Solar opened them, Moonbyul presented her with a box of chocolate and a bouquet of flowers.

“Happy Valentine, my love.” Moonbyul said with a smile.

“It’s not Valentine yet!” Solar protested.

“W-well it’s not—but—”

“No! Unacceptable!”

Just then the clock announced loudly that a new day had begun.

“HAPPY VALENTINE!!!” Whee-In and Hwasa screamed from their rooms.

“Well it’s Valentine now. Happy Valentine beautiful.” Moonbyul lifted up her gifts.

“No, you already did that.It doesn't count!”

“But it took me forever to plan the way I presented it.” Moonbyul pondered for a moment. “If I get down on both knees, does it count then?”

Solar accepted the gifts before Moonbyul needed to get down on both knees.

“Accepting this doesn't mean I’ve forgiven you.”

“Help me up?” Moonbyul asked cutely, a devilish smile spread across her face.

“Don’t want to.”

Solar turned away and pretended not to care. Moonbyul got up and playfully let out a sound as if she was hurt. Solar quickly turned around, put down the gifts, and checked on Moonbyul.

“Are you okay?” Solar questioned anxiously as she scanned Moonbyul.

“Ah—ow—my knee, it hurts—”

Solar carefully rubbed Moonbyul's knee.

“Does it feel better now?” Solar asked in a gentle voice.

“Ah, ah, it—it still hurts—”

While Solar was rubbing Moonbyul's knee, Whee-In and Hwasa poked their head into the living room. They both giggled softly and held up their thumbs.

“ _Good job.”_

They whispered without sound. Moonbyul winked and smiled quietly. Solar noticed and decided to play along.

“Does it still hurt?” Solar questioned with an angelic smile.

“Oh yes, it hurts a lot!” Moonbyul said cutely.

Solar laughed for a couple second before she yelled, “Rascal!” and proceeded to kick Moonbyul's shin. “I can't believe that I believed you!” She screamed and stormed off.

Moonbyul pulled her back and hugged her. “It proved that you care about me. That makes me really happy.” They hugged for a while before they spent more time on the couch.

[ **Present time** ]

“That night, you explained why you had another woman’s perfume on you.You were only trying to find one that I’d like.” She smiled sullenly. “You ended up buying me some mint chocolate instead. It’s from the specialty store, isn’t it?” She took a deep breath. “You made it even more special though.More than any box of chocolate anyone else can give. When I open it for the first time. I was so happy it made me cry, remember that? You gently wiped the tears on my eyes. You told me that I'll be the only one you'll ever love, no matter what may come our way. You told me my smile was the most beautiful one of all. You wished I would never have to feel sad. I'll never forget what you wrote in the back of that lid.”

_[To my very special lady,_

_Today is the anniversary of our two weeks since we_ _began_ _dat_ _ing._ _I_ _t’_ _s_ _also a_ _very_ _special day. It's Valentine! I know, I made you sad._ _I know, y_ _ou felt like I was avoiding you the last_ _couple_ _days, I'm sorry. Forgive me?_ _Your_ _Byul-Kong Sorry._ _Your_ _Byul-Kong just wanted to surprise you._ _You’re_ _Byul-Kong special lady. But every time you questioned Byul-Kong, Byul-Kong felt like Byul-Kong couldn't keep a secret. That’s why Byul-Kong had to lessen our interaction, but Byul-Kong misses you a lot >o<. Byul-Kong love you a lot Yong-Sun ah! You are my heart and without you I could never survive. Would you let me be your heart forever __and ever_ _?_

_Forever yours, Love Byul-Kong <3]_

“Then we fed the chocolate to each other.It was the sweetest thing I’d ever tasted in my life. I answered ‘ _of course, you are my heart as well, forever and always’_. Since then, I wanted you to get me more because it’s exciting to see what message you’d write next. It was also because the mint chocolate you gave me, filled my heart with the sweetness of your love. I love you Byul-Yi.” Solar took Moonbyul’s hand and gently placed it on her cheek. “You are my Heart and I’ll wait for you. It doesn't matter how long I have to wait. I’ll wait for you, even if it take forever.”

Solar placed a chocolate in her mouth, as she recalled the sweetness of the love in her heart.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone know why space get added or deleted randomly when I paste my work into the chapter text?  
> I'm new to this site so if anyone can give me any tips, I'll be very grateful. Thank you :)

Solar fell asleep sitting on the chair beside Moonbyul’s bed. A smiled spread across her face as she rested her head on her arms. The wind slightly shook the window pane and garnered her attention. She got up and approached the noise, feeling the cool floor beneath her feet with each step. The winter night ushered her to come closer, wanting her to bear witness to it beauty in all of its glory. She lean closer to the window and placed her hand on its cold glass, as she watched the snow slowly trickled down. The millions of snowflakes blanketed the sky, causing it to turn white. It was so mesmerizing she watched them attentively, as if she was possessed.

A gentle warmth embraced her, wrapping itself around her body. She managed to pull herself away from the allure of the snow, and turned around. Moonbyul was hugging her from behind. She’d wrapped a blanket around them. When Solar turned around, she gave her a kiss. Solar’s smiled and leaned back, resting her head on Moonbyul’s shoulder as they watched the snow together.

“What caught your attention up there, milady?” Moonbyul whispered sweetly.

“Just trying to see if I could find you.” She teased.

“Which moon would you choose then?”

“Let’s see,” she pondered for a while in a teasing manner before she replied. “The one my heart belong to, of course.” She smiled.

“Then why aren’t you looking at me?”

“Did I say it was you?”

“You don't have to. I can feel your heart right here, pounding out of control.”

Moonbyul’s teasing caused Solar to blush. They laughed and exchanged a kiss. They spent the rest of the night in each other embrace. They sang ‘Love Lane’, a song that held a special place in their hearts. Solar woke at the break of dawn, the sun was slowly rising over the horizon. She stared at her lover and gently caressed Moonbyul’s face before she sighed.

“Will you wake up today, I wonder? Will I be able to see your smile again?” Solar questioned softly before she kissed Moonbyul's lips.

She went into the restroom and doused her face with water. She stared into the mirror, the person staring back at her was pale and lifeless. The room was silent, to the point that she could hear her breath as it escaped between her lips, and the droplets of water as it dripped from her hair and crashed onto the sink.

She dried herself off and dampen the hand towel in warm water. She brought the towel along when she went back to Moonbyul’s side. She unbuttoned Moonbyul’s shirt and gently wiped the sweat from her body. She thoroughly cleaned every curves carefully and delicately, making sure she’d avoid the injured areas. Once she was finished, she got a new towel and dried Moonbyul off, before helping her get changed.

Whee-In and Hwasa arrived early in the afternoon. They brought food and pleaded for Solar to join them for lunch. She was reluctant at first but happily joined them. As Solar was eating, she kept glancing in Moonbyul’s direction; even when she was engaged in a conversation, she couldn’t help but looked at Moonbyul as she replied.

The doctor came by later in the day and checked on Moonbyul’s condition. Solar threw a barrage of questions at him, but he answered them indifferently. The first week was coming to an end, but Moonbyul hasn’t shown any sign of waking up. Solar spent every day by her side; massaging her, cleaning her, singing to her, and telling stories. She would laughed by herself when she got to the funny part, but it’d only last for a few moments. She looked at Moonbyul and held her hand. _I wish I could hear your laughter again._ She’d teared up at the thought. _I can’t let that bring me down._ _I must stay strong._ She tapped her cheeks and perked herself up.

Whee-In and Hwasa would drop in during the day and stayed late into the night, accompanying Solar as best as they could. And like that, each day passed as if time was broken; from the moment Solar woke up until the time she rested her weary eyes, she would complete each task without fail. Just to repeat them the next day, as if she was stuck in a time-loop, unable to escape.

It was the weekend when Hwasa and Whee-In managed to convince Solar to head home and get some rest. They could tell how exhausted she was. She, herself, knew how much the whole situation had drained her. She could also tell how worried Hwasa and Whee-In were, so she complied with their request. Hwasa volunteered to stay behind and watched over Moonbyul. Solar left instructions with her, before leaving with Whee-In.

As Whee-In drove her home, she felt her heavy eyelids slowly blocking her view, until it completely stole her sight. Her weariness overtook her and she fell asleep. Once she got home, she went to pack some clothes while Whee-In helped her with the laundry.

Solar opened her bedroom’s door, and the memories of Moonbyul laying on the bed, calling her to come closer, played out before her. She laid down and buried her face into her pillow, Moonbyul’s scent still lingered on them. She recalled what it was like laying her head on Moonbyul's chest, and that safe and secured feeling she got when Moonbyul embraced her. She fell asleep with tears dripping from her eyes and a smile on her face.

It was already getting late when she woke up. She jumped off the bed and hurried to finish her packing, but to her surprise it was already done. She grabbed the bag and went to meet up with Whee-In.

“Up already? Did you rest well?”

“Yes. Why didn’t you wake me?”

“I didn’t want to disturb you. You need the rest.” Whee-In scolded.

“Thank you. And thanks for helping me pack.”

“Don’t mention it. Ready to go?”

“Yeah.”

Whee-In took her back to the hospital. She picked up Hwasa and bid them farewell.

It was near the end of the second week, the dream she had was vivid, but it was still just that, a dream. Moonbyul was caressing her hair while she slept; her heart was fluttered with joy. It was the first time in a while that she was able to sleep past dawn. She opened her eyes and looked at the person in front of her. The reality set in on her once again and made her heart dropped. It made her realized once more that an important aspect of her life was missing, that being a lively and playful prankster. She missed that smile, that embrace; she missed everything about Moonbyul. She couldn't stopped her tears from escaping. She sniffled and dismissed them quickly, but a sadness continued to grip her heart.

The third week was coming to an end, the doctor informed Solar that Moonbyul’s arm was healing well. The bones have reattached and it’d be as good as new in no time. When Solar questioned when Moonbyul would wake up, they only shook their heads.

Solar got down on her knees and wholeheartedly prayed every night. She prayed that when she opened her eyes the next morning, Moonbyul would be greeting her with a smile. She no longer asked Hwasa to stay behind when she headed home on the weekend. She thought enforcing such responsibility onto Hwasa was not the right thing to do.

It’d almost been a month and Moonbyul’s condition still haven't change. The only good news was that her arm was closed to fully heal. The doctor had also removed the bandages on her head. Solar smiled wryly as she ran her fingers through Moonbyul’s hair. She sighed softly before she continued her ritual, like always, she washed Moonbyul at the break of dawn.

She chose a black button up shirt and black pants as Moonbyul’s outfit for the day. When she was done she gave Moonbyul a kiss before heading home with Hwasa and Whee-In, like every other Sunday. When she got back to the hospital she saw Moonbyul standing in the middle of the room looking out the window. She rushed in and hugged Moonbyul tightly.

“You're finally awake! I was so worried,” tears gushed down her cheeks as they smeared onto Moonbyul's shirt. “I pray and pray every night, but you—but you—”

“I’m sorry I made you worry,” she smiled sweetly.

Solar shook her head. “As long as your okay, that’s enough for me.”

“I’m okay now. You don’t worry anymore.” She reassured.

“Are you really?” Solar looked up at her.

“Yes.”

“I’m glad. I love you. Please—please don’t make feel that way again.”

“I won’t.”

Moonbyul loosen Solar’s gripped, which was tightly wrapped around her waist, and began examining Solar carefully. She wiped the tears from Solar’s face and stared at Solar as if she’d discovered something extraordinary.

“What are you doing?” Solar raised her brow and questioned.

“I see—” Moonbyul mumbled to herself.

“Seriously, what are you doing!?” She furrowed her brow. “Tell me or I'll get angry!”

Moonbyul was so enamored, she hadn’t realized Solar was talking to her.

Solar pushed her away and demanded, “what do you think you’re doing?”

“Hey, hey. Don't be so hostile.”

Solar was baffled, “I’m hostile!?”

“Who else is there?” Moonbyul scoffed. “I was just checking you out cause I thought you were cute.”

“Checking me out?”

“Yeah. Why else would I let you hug me? And say all that cheesy crap.”

“Cheesy crap?”

“You’re scary when you’re angry, you know that? It’s not a good look for you. Smile more and frown less, you look cuter that way.” She winked.

“Stop playing around!” Solar demanded. “I'm not in the mood.”

“Damn, you don't gotta be like that. I’ll just leave then.”

Solar grabbed onto Moonbyul’s arm and pulled her back as she anxiously questioned, “what are you playing at?”

“Look. I was trying to hit on you. It’s clear that you didn’t want me to. So I'll just leave, alright?”

Solar was still gripping onto her arm, “what are you saying?”

“Could you let go?” Moonbyul leaned closer, “do you like being hit on, is that it?”

A loud crashed woke Solar from her dream. She gave out a long sigh as she steady her breath. _It was just a dream._ _It was just a dream_ _._ _Why did I have such a dream? Is it trying to tell me something? Where am I?_ She looked around the car and outside the window, she recognized the road; they were on their way back to the hospital.

“Sorry, did I wake you?”

“N-no—you didn’t—”

Hwasa had apparently dropped an empty mug she was holding and the handle broke off. Whee-In looked at Solar and noticed that she was a little pale.

“Unnie, what’s wrong? You don’t look so well.”

“It's nothing. I’m fine. It was just a bad dream,” Solar shook her head as she answered. “It was just a bad dream—” she mumbled under her breath.

Solar quickly made her way back to room 333, where Moonbyul was staying. She glanced at the middle of the room with a hopeful heart, but there was no one standing there. She sighed, feeling a slight sense of relief, but also sadness.

She slowly made her way into the room, and immediately noticed something was out of place. She ran to the bed and made sure her eyes weren't deceiving her, they were not. Moonbyul was gone. She ran frantically into the bathroom, but Moonbyul wasn't there either. She checked and double checked everywhere in the room, but Moonbyul was nowhere in sight.

She rushed out and desperately screamed Moonbyul’s name. She questioned every passerby, almost to the point of interrogation. They had no clue who she was talking about. She was anxious and scared, she ran from place to place as if she’d gone mental, still she was unable to find Moonbyul. _I need to find her. I need to see her._ _Moonbyul, w_ _here are you?_ She felt helpless as tears flowed down her face, but she kept on moving forward. She felt a joy enter her heart and smiled when she reached the hospital courtyard. _I finally found you._ _You’re okay._ Moonbyul was laughing in the distant, happily playing with a child. Solar felt as though she was alive once again as she watched Moonbyul’s smiling face.

Solar couldn’t contain her tears of joy as it flowed down her face without permission. She quickly wiped them away when she noticed Moonbyul happily approaching her. The child was clinging onto Moonbyul’s back as she carefully carried him along. Solar’s smiled and waited for Moonbyul to embrace her. _Why?_ Her smile vanished. _Why did this happen?_ Moonbyul walked past her as though they were stranger. _It couldn’t be. Please._ _Please don’t let it be._ She grabbed Moonbyul’s arm and stopped her in her track.

Moonbyul turned to face her, their eyes met for the first time in what seemed like an eternity for Solar. And yet she could no longer see the affection she was used to seeing in those familiar eyes. She felt the distance she’d never felt before with Moonbyul. She gripped tightly onto Moonbyul’s arm. _Please, please don’t say it. Please don’t let it be real._

“What’s wrong, miss? Do we know each other?”

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your interest in this fanfic :) If you don't want to wait for the edit I could give you the link to read the old version, just let me know.

Moonbyul slowly opened her eyes, but the sunlight was too strenuous on her already blurred vision. She lifted her hand to block the light, giving her eyes a bit of help in order for them to adjust. It took her a few moments to regain her composure. She felt a throbbing pain as though a constant force was hitting her head. She rubbed her forehead, hoping that it would ease the pain. _This is not helping._ _I should go take_ _some painkiller._

She got up and tried to move, but a dizzy spell took hold of her. She sat back down on her bed and closed her eyes. She held her head in her hand and felt it getting worse by the minute. _Why does my body feel so heavy?_ She felt as though her body had been sapped of all of its energy. _It feels like I’ve been asleep for a long time. Have I? Wait a second, where am I?_

She tried to scan her surroundings, but it was hard to see all the details since her eyes haven’t fully adjusted. She heard the door opened and looked in its direction. There were two figures standing nearby, one was tall and the other short. She closed her eyes and shook her head slightly. As her vision became clearer she looked at them once more, a woman and a little boy came into view.

The woman, who looked to be in her twenties, was dressed very elegantly. She had on a pink dress and high heels. Her hair was above shoulder length with pale purple highlights. The boy beside her was probably around four years old. He was casually dressed, wearing a pair of worn down cargo pants with a red t-shirt, its logo had completely faded. His hair was neatly combed, but he could use a haircut as his bangs were obscuring his view.

Moonbyul looked at them curiously while the boy hid behind the woman. _Who are they?_ _Do I know them?_ She tried to get up once more, this time the woman rushed over to help her. She bowed her head and thanked the woman for her help. The woman smiled at her. _She have a very sweet smile,_ Moonbyul thought as she smiled in return. Not long after, tears began to form in the woman’s eyes. _Why is she crying?_ _Did I say something to hurt her feelings?_

Moonbyul felt as though she had done something wrong. _I want to ask who she is. Should I? I don’t want to hurt her anymore._ She felt hesitant but decided to bring up the subject. _We would have to talk about it eventually. I should_ _just_ _get it out of the way._

“I’m sorry to ask this all of a sudden.” She paused for a moment. “Do we know each other?”

“You-you don't remember me?” The woman was shock at Moonbyul’s question.

“N-no I'm sorry—” Moonbyul shook her head.

“Then do you remember who you are?”

“Who I am?” She pondered. “Who—who am I?”

The more she thought about it the more her head throbbed, until she couldn’t bear the pain any longer.

“I’m sorry. I can’t seem to remember.”

The woman sat down next to her and held her hand. “It's okay.” She reassured Moonbyul. “I was prepared for it.”

“Prepared for it?”

“Yes. The doctor told me your head injury might cause you to lose your memories. It’s not permanent, so don’t push yourself to hard.” The woman wiped away her tears and smiled at Moonbyul.

“A head injury?” Moonbyul raised her brow.

“Yes,” the woman nodded. “You tried to help someone and fell off a building. You hit your head and broke your right arm.”

“My arm?” She looked down at it.

“Don’t worry. It healed already. They took the cast off not long ago.”

“How is that person?” Moonbyul looked at the woman.

“Who do you mean?”

“The one that I helped.”

The woman grumbled and furrowed her brow as she answered. “She’s fine.” She bit her bottom lip as she spoke.

“Did I say something to upset you?”

“That’s not it.” She said sadly. “I’m just really worried about you.”

“Why?”

“You’re just too kind. You’re in this state and you’re still asking about someone else.”

“I’m sorry to worry you.” Moonbyul said sullenly.

“You don’t know how helpless I felt sitting by your beside everyday, knowing there was nothing I could do.” Tears fell from her eyes. She sniffled as she wiped them away. “I prayed and prayed that you’d wake up. I’m really happy that my prayer was answered. I really am.”

“I don’t know what to say. I’m sorry I made you feel that way.”

The woman shook her head. “It’s alright.” She smiled. “Just promise me you’d take better care of yourself. Because if anything were to happen to you—I don’t know if I—” her voice cracked as tears flowed down her face. “I don’t know how I’d survive.”

“Please don’t cry.” Moonbyul wiped away the woman’s tears. “I promise I’ll be more careful.”

“Thank you.” The woman hugged her tightly. “I love your kind nature, but please don’t risk your life. It scares me. I don’t want you to get hurt. I don’t want to lose you, so please—”

“I understand.”

Moonbyul wasn’t sure how she should respond to someone she barely knew hugging her. She wasn’t quite comfortable with it, but she felt she should comfort the woman in some way. She decided to awkwardly tap the woman’s back. The woman loosen let go of Moonbyul and apologized.

“I’m sorry about that. It must have been weird since you don’t remember me.”

Moonbyul felt worse at the woman’s words.

“No. I should be the one apologizing.”

The woman shook her head and smiled. “It’s not your fault.” She wiped her tears. “Look at me,” she chuckled. “You just woke up and I already gave you an earful.”

“Don’t be. I like to hear about my past. I want to remember it, if I can.”

“Promise me, you won’t push yourself. Just take it slow. If you can’t remember, that’s alright. I’ll always be there for you. I’ll always be by your side.”

“ _We’ll always be together.”_ A voice echoed in her head followed by a long deafening beep. She closed her eyes and held her head. _W_ _hat—_ _what_ _was that_ _voice just now_ _?_

“What’s wrong?” The woman asked concernedly.

She looked over to the woman and smiled wryly. “It—It’s nothing. Thank you.”

“You thanking me make us feels like stranger.” The woman spoke sadly. “Oh, I almost forgot. Jae-Yoon ah, come here.”

The woman gestured to the boy, who was hiding behind the chair with only part of his head poking out. He looked frighten and hesitated to come near. Moonbyul looked at him curiously, and then back at the woman. _Speaking of which, I still don’t know who they are._ _She seemed to know me_ _very well_ _. She’s also very kind. I think I can trust her._

“I’m sorry, he’s very shy.” The woman spoke softly. “We adopted him not long before your accident. He just needs time to get use to you.”

“It’s alright.” Moonbyul smiled. “Could you tell me about his adoption?”

“Of course.” She replied happily. “We went to the adoption center a few days before your accident. You immediately took a liking to him the moment you saw him. We did the paperwork and adopted him. You really don't remember anything? Not a single thing?”

Moonbyul shook her head. “No. Nothing at all—I'm really sorry.” She replied sadly. “I can’t even remember my own name.” She mocked herself.

“Don’t feel bad. I'm here for you.” The woman smiled sweetly.

“Thank you.”

The woman got up from the bed and went toward Jae-Yoon, who was still cowering in the corner. She whispered to him and he smiled. Moonbyul felt a little joy entering her heart as she watched their interaction. She felt a loving warmth when Jae-Yoon and the woman smiled at each other. The woman led him closer to Moonbyul.

“Should we introduce ourselves?” The woman asked him cheerily and he nodded shyly.

“M-my n-name is—” he paused. His voice was a little shaky, he looked over to the woman, who urged him to continue. “M-my name is Moon Jae-Yoon.”

“What’s Umma’s name?”

“P-Park—” he stuttered. The woman squatted down next to him and whispered into his ear. “Umma’s n-name is P-Park Young-Sun.”

“And who’s your Appa?”

He glanced up at Moonbyul and she curiously looked down at him. _He’s so_ _tiny and delicate,_ she thought as she smiled.

“Appa is right there,” he pointed at Moonbyul and she tilted her head.

“And what’s Appa’s name?”

“It’s—It’s—It’s—” Young-Sun whispered to him once more. “A-Appa’s name is Moon Byul-Yi.”

“Moon Byul-Yi?” Moonbyul raised her brow.

Young-Sun nodded and replied. “Yes, that’s your name. Lovely isn’t it?”

Moonbyul slightly shrugged before she turned toward Jae-Yoon. “How old are you?”

He lifted two fingers but answered, “I’m three.”

“He’s turning four in a few months,” Young-Sun continued. “It’s great that you're awake. We can spend his birthday together as a family. We’ll make some great memories.”

“I look forward to it,” Moonbyul smiled sweetly.

Moonbyul picked up Jae-Yoon

“Careful,” Young-Sun exclaimed, “you only just woke up. Don’t strain yourself.”

“I’m okay. Don’t worry.” Moonbyul reassured her.

Young-Sun sat down next to Moonbyul, who was busy playing and laughing with Jae-Yoon. She watched them as tears filled her eyes once again. She wiped it away and opened her purse. She took out a photo and smiled as she looked at it. She tapped Moonbyul’s shoulder to get her attention.

“I brought this along to show you.” She handed Moonbyul the photo. “It’s the first photo we took as a family.”

Moonbyul took the photo and examined it. There were five people in the photo. Jae-Yoon, Young-Sun, and her with two older folks.

“Who are they?” Moonbyul pointed to the two she didn’t recognize.

“They’re my parents. They’ve passed away already.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” She smiled. “Look at how happy we were.”

She pointed to the three of them, happily smiling in the photo.

“You’re right. We look really happy.”

“Jae-Yoon’s smile looks like yours, doesn’t it? Probably why you’re so fond of him.”

“You think so?”

“Yeah, I think so.” Young-Sun nodded.

Although Young-Sun had told her so much and showed her a photo of them. Moonbyul still couldn't recall anything. She sighed as she looked at Jae-Yoon and Young-Sun. She wanted to apologize, but knew it wouldn’t help, so she decided to remain silent. Jae-Yoon grabbed on Moonbyul’s shirt and yanked it lightly a few times. She turned toward him and smiled.

“Appa! Appa!” He screamed. “Let’s go outside! Let’s go play!”

“Okay. Okay.” Moonbyul laughed and agreed without hesitation.

“That’s not a bad idea,” Young-Sun chimed in. “You’ve been laying in bed for a month. Moving around would be good for you. Just don’t strain yourself, alright?”

“Don’t worry. I won’t.” Moonbyul spoke sweetly.

Moonbyul handed the photo back to Young-Sun before they went outside together. Moonbyul held Jae-Yoon in her arm and Young-Sun walked beside her.

“There’s one other thing I wanted to tell you,” Young-Sun started but became hesitant.

Moonbyul looked at her curiously and questioned. “What is it? You can tell me.”

“Since you’re so kind, there will be people who want to take advantage of you.”

“Take advantage of me?” Moonbyul raised her brow.

“Yes. I’m worried about you, especially now that you’ve lost your memories.”

“There’s no need to worry.”

“Of course there is. People are so scary nowadays. They could fabricate and lie about anything. What if you fall for their lies? What if you get hurt?”

“Don’t worry. I’ll be fine.” Moonbyul reassured her.

“I still can’t feel at ease.” Young-Sun shook her head.

“It’ll be alright. I promise.”

The moment Moonbyul finished her sentence, voices started echoing in her head and caused her to stop in her track.

_“I promise everything will be alright.”_

_“I know. I’m not afraid of anything with you by my side.”_

A blurred image of two people sitting next to each other played in her mind. Their hands were tightly intertwined as one of them rested her head on the other’s shoulder. _Was that_ _my_ _memory? Was that me? Who was the other girl? Is it Young-Sun?_ _Should I ask her about it?_

“What’s wrong?” Young-Sun looked up at her.

“It’s nothing. Let’s go.”

Moonbyul debated for a bit before she made her decision. _I shouldn’t make her_ _sad anymore_ _. It’s best not to ask,_ she smiled at Young-Sun, and Young-Sun returned the gesture. The three of them continued to the courtyard. Young-Sun sat down at the nearby bench while Moonbyul and Jae-Yoon played together. 

Young-Sun watched them intently, she never once took her eyes off of them. Moonbyul acted like a plane and ran around with Jae-Yoon on her back. After they were done with that game, they carefully searched the ground for caterpillars. Jae-Yoon wanted to watch them crawl away. Once he was bored with watching caterpillars, he asked to be spun in the air.

Moonbyul complied and lifted him into the air. It wasn’t long until they were both dizzy. They dropped onto the ground and giggled as they rest. They looked up at the cloud together and pointed out the different images they saw. As she was enjoying herself, the familiar voices and blurred image returned.

_“Which moon would you choose then?”_

_“The one my heart beats for of course.”_

This time the image she saw was two people standing beside a window. It was snowing outside so it must have been cold. One of them hugged the other from behind as she wrapped a blanket around them.

Moonbyul sat up and softly grunted from the pain. _What am I seeing?_ _Is it my memory?_ _Why can’t I see_ _it_ _clearly?_ She gently tapped her head, knowing that it wouldn’t help. _Maybe it’s just someone talking nearby._ She examined her surroundings, but there was no one within earshot, except for Jae-Yoon. _It definitely wasn’t his voice._

Moonbyul smiled at Jae-Yoon, he looked at her curiously before he grinned. She looked over at Young-Sun and Young-Sun waved at her. _Maybe my body is still trying to adjust,_ she told herself. _I’m probably just tired._ _Yeah,_ _I’m just tired_ _._

Jae-Yoon grabbed Moonbyul’s hand as he tried to pull her off the ground. He wanted to continue playing with Moonbyul and she happily complied. Spending time with Jae-Yoon helped her forget the things that was bothering her. After a while, Young-Sun came over toward Moonbyul and Jae-Yoon. She tapped on Moonbyul’s back to get her attention.

“We should head in. You need to get some rest.”

“Aw,” Jae-Yoon pouted. “Can’t we stay longer?”

“Don’t be like that.” Young-Sun spoke sternly. “Appa needs rest, okay?”

“Okay,” he spoke sullenly.

“Don’t be sad.” Moonbyul ruffled his head. “We’ll play more tomorrow, okay?”

“Okay!” He responded happily. “Can I have a piggyback ride?” He added.

“Of course.” Moonbyul smiled.

Moonbyul happily squatted down for him to climb on. Young-Sun was against the idea, fearing that Moonbyul might overexert herself, however, Moonbyul reassured her that it was fine.

On the way back, Moonbyul took notice of a girl, who was crying in the distant. She felt a faint sting in her heart at the sight. _What is this feeling?_ _Why am I feeling this way?_ The girl looked in Moonbyul’s direction. _Why does it feel like she’s looking at me?_ _Is she looking at me?_ She noticed that the girl had quickly wiped away the tears and was now smiling happily. _What an odd person. Maybe I should avoid_ _making eye contact. Whatever her problem is, I shouldn’t get involve._

Moonbyul didn’t want to worry Young-Sun, so she decided not to talk to the girl. As she was passing by, the girl grabbed onto her arm. She turned toward her, she could see the sadness in the girl’s eyes. _Why do I feel a sting in my heart when I look at her?_ The girl was gripping tightly onto her arm. _Does it hurt me to see her cry?_ Moonbyul felt confuse at her own feelings. She dismissed the thought and focused on what was in front of her.

“What’s wrong miss?” Moonbyul asked curiously. “Do we know each other?”

Solar’s heart dropped at Moonbyul’s words, as though a knife had just pierced it. The pain was immeasurable. She was speechless as tears escaped from her eyes. She took a moment to compose herself before she responded.

“What-what do you mean? It’s me, Yong-Sun. Don’t you remember?” Her lips trembled.

“Young-Sun?” She repeated, raising her brow.

“No.” Solar shook her head. “It’s Yong-Sun. Kim Yong-Sun.”

Moonbyul glanced over at Young-Sun’s direction before looking back at Solar. _Kim Yong-Sun and Park Young-Sun. Why is there name so similar? What’s going on?_ She furrowed her brow.

“Byul-Kong ah, don’t joke around it’s not funny!”

“Byul-Kong?” Moonbyul was even more confused now than she was before.

Young-Sun tugged Moonbyul's sleeve and whispered, "we should go."

“Who-who is she!?” Solar demanded pointing at Young-Sun.

“Appa,” the boy trembled as he spoke. “C-can we go now? S-she’s scaring me.”

“A-Appa?” Solar looked as though she was about to break down. “What’s going on?”

“I should be the one asking you that.” Moonbyul sighed. “I think you have the wrong person.”

“Wrong person?” Solar voice shook. “How could I ever mistook you for anyone else? Please, don’t do this to me. I beg you.” Tears were incessantly falling down her face.

“Miss, you’re scaring Jae-Yoon. Please let go of my arm.”

“Please, don’t do this to me.” Solar pleaded tearfully as she tightly gripped onto Moonbyul’s arm. “If you’re angry, then tell me. If you didn’t like when I pretended not to care about you. I can change. I won’t do it again. Please, just don’t—don’t do this to me.”

Moonbyul let Jae-Yoon down and looked at Young-Sun. “Take him home.”

“But—”

“Don’t worry. Go back first.” Moonbyul didn’t give her a chance to protest.

“Alright.” Young-Sun grumpily accepted.

Young-Sun took Jae-Yoon a few feet away before she turned around and glared at Solar. She furrowed her brow as her face slightly twitched. She dug her nails into her arm as she watched Solar clung onto Moonbyul, it almost pierced her skin in the process.

“Miss, I really don’t know you.” Moonbyul tried to calm Solar by tapping Solar’s hand. “I think you have the wrong person.” She said earnestly, looking straight into Solar’s eyes. “Let go of my arm, alright?”

Solar loosen her grip and looked sullenly at the ground. _It can’t be. Did she really forget about me?_ Her heart was heavy as her tears dripped onto the ground. _What should I do? What can I do?_

Moonbyul looked worriedly at Solar, _I wonder if there’s anything I could do for her._ _I_ _really_ _don’t like seeing her like this._ She furrowed her brow and sighed. _What should I do?_ _How can I ease her pain?_

Solar wrapped her arms around Moonbyul’s waist and tightly hugged her. Moonbyul was caught by surprise so she threw her hands in the air.

“Please, don’t cry.” Moonbyul spoke softly. “Everyone will think I made you cry.”

“Please, tell me this was just a joke. It was all a lie.” Solar pleaded, her tears soaking Moonbyul’s shirt. “Please, tell me you remember me.”

 _I should put a stop to this. I’m not the person she’s looking for._ Moonbyul gripped onto Solar’s arms and forcefully yanked her off. She looked straight into Solar’s eyes before she spoke.

“Miss, that’s quite enough. I don’t know what happened to you, but you shouldn’t act this way. I could tell you’re exhausted and I don’t want to hurt you. So please, stop, alright?”

Moonbyul let go of Solar’s arms and decided to head back to her room. Solar, however, couldn’t accept it and held onto Moonbyul’s arm once more.

“It’s okay. I know you just need a bit of time to remember. I can wait.” She looked up at Moonbyul pleadingly. “I know, we can talk about our past. The doctor said that will help recover lost memories.”

“Look,” Moonbyul said impatiently. “I just want to leave. So please, I’m asking you to let go of me.”

“Do you remember the first box of mint chocolate you gave me?”

Moonbyul looked away and sighed. _Why won’t she listen to what I say?_ She was beginning to get more impatient. _I tried to be nice, but she doesn’t seem to get it._

“Do you remember what you wrote inside of it?” Solar continued regardless of Moonbyul objection. “You said you wanted to be my heart. Don’t you remember?”

“No, I don’t. Please, let go of me.”

“No, I can’t.” Solar gripped Moonbyul’s arm tighter.

“Let me go!”

Moonbyul raised her voice and yanked her arm away, causing Solar to fall onto the ground. She slightly extended her hand toward Solar, but quickly back away. _I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to do that._ She felt a sadness and anger gripping her heart. _I hate this feeling._ She clenched her fists as she walked away.

Solar felt as though her heart had been shattered as she gripped her chest. She wanted to scream as loud as she could, but it was as if her voice box had been damage, she could only screamed in silence. She knew she’d been beaten. She laid her tattered body onto the grass and watched as her tears dripped onto the ground. _She’s forgotten about me._ She chuckled sarcastically. _Why am I so useless?_ She used her fist to beat against her chest. She felt her breath became faint as though it was suffocating her. Her vision was slowly being consumed by darkness. As she lost consciousness, she saw two figures running toward her and she smiled.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clarify if anyone is confuse about the character, Park Young-Sun (since there are always confusion when it come to her name). Yes, it was intentional that I made her name similar to Solar (Kim Yong-Sun). ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is enjoying this story :). Be safe everyone ^^

Solar wanted to see Moonbyul as soon as possible. She asked Hwasa and Whee-In to drop her off first before they head to the parking lot. They happily complied. Whee-In and Hwasa was now alone. They parked their car and was about to exit their vehicle, but Whee-In stopped Hwasa before she could open the door.

Hwasa turned toward Whee-In and noticed that Whee-In was smiling devilishly while looking at her. _What are you scheming in that pretty head of yours?_ She slightly leaned away as she tried to figure out Whee-In’s plan.

Whee-In leaned in closer and ran her fingers through Hwasa’s hair. She used them to trace along Hwasa’s jawline and down her neck, before bringing them up toward her chin. She guided Hwasa’s face toward her and whispered sweetly.

“I treasure every second we spend together.”

“As do I,” Hwasa replied with a smile.

“You are my heart,” they said in unison.

They closed their eyes as their lips gently brushed against one another. What began as a light kiss became deep and passionate. Whee-In moved her lips along Hwasa’s jawline, kissing it as she moved toward Hwasa’s chin, before she gently bit it.

Hwasa leaned back and exposed her neck. Whee-In kissed it once—twice—thrice, moving along Hwasa’s collarbone. Whee-In slowly licked her neck, going up toward her lips. She brushed her thumb over Hwasa’s bottom lip and Hwasa playfully bit it.

She felt Whee-In’s hand caressing her body, her fingers tracing along the curves. She moaned softly, feeling her heart beating rapidly against her chest. They kissed again, their breaths became quicker. Their bodies, warmer. Whee-In slid her hand under Hwasa’s shirt before she was interrupted.

 **Knock** **Knock** **Knock**

The loud banged on the car window caught their attention. Whee-In turned around and found an elderly woman glaring at them, her eyes were wide open. She was casually dress. She held a walking cane in one hand and a bag of food in the other. She slowly shook her head in disapproval when they noticed her.

Whee-In quickly got off of Hwasa and they frantically tidied their clothes. _This is awkward._ Whee-In tried to avoid the woman’s gaze.

Hwasa blushed and smiled nervously as she looked at the elderly woman. _Why did we do that here?_ Hwasa sighed softly as she turned away.

They looked at each other and smiled, only slightly regretting their decision. They sighed in unison before silently agreeing that it was time to exit the vehicle. They offered to help the elderly woman carry her bag. She accepted it with pleasure and used the opportunity to lecture them in the process.

“Young kids these days.” She shook her head and sighed. “Doesn’t care where they do those things.” She glanced at Hwasa and Whee-In before sighing again. “Back in my day, we do it behind closed doors.”

The elderly woman continued until she got to the hospital lobby, where her friends were waiting for her. She thanked them for helping her before she went over to her friends. Hwasa and Whee-In sighed in unison as they looked at each other, before smiling at the awkward experience. Hwasa held out her hand and Whee-In grabbed it, before they headed for Moonbyul’s room.

On their way there, they overheard people gossiping about a crazy maniac running around the hospital. Apparently, that person was searching for someone. Some said she looked fierce; others described her as pitiful.

“I wonder who it could be?”

Hwasa shrugged. “It doesn’t concern us.”

“You’re right. Let’s go find Solar and Moonbyul.”

When they entered Moonbyul’s room, there was no one in sight. Solar’s bag was unopened and left on the floor.

“Unnie?” Hwasa called but received no response.

They looked in the bathroom but it was also empty.

“Do you think Moonbyul woke up?” Whee-In looked at Hwasa.

“I don’t know.” She shook her head. “Let’s go ask someone.”

They left the room to look for a doctor or a nurse. It doesn’t matter which as long as they could get an answer. Hwasa tapped on Whee-In's shoulder and pointed down the hall, where a doctor was standing. He was busy scribbling on his clipboard when their shadows loomed over it. He moved his eyes to its origin before turning his head. He looked up at the intimidating figure and swallowed nervously.

Whee-In nudged Hwasa and whispered, “why are you glaring at him? Stop it. You’re scaring him.”

“He’s that doctor who stuttered a lot. Don’t you remember?” Hwasa replied in a low voice as she continued to glare at him.

“Even so, don’t be rude.”

Whee-In recognized him but still smiled politely when she looked at him.

“C-can I h-help y-you?” He asked nervously.

“I don’t think he can help us.” Hwasa leaned closer to Whee-In’s ear before she spoke.

“It doesn’t hurt to ask,” Whee-In whispered back.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

“Hush.” She softly elbowed Hwasa.

Whee-In turned toward the doctor and smiled. “I’m sorry to bother you, but I have something I wanted to ask.”

“W-what is it?” He hugged his clipboard as he nervously glanced over at Hwasa.

Whee-In noticed and tried to reassured him. “Don’t be afraid. She’s harmless.”

“O-okay. S-so, w-what did you w-want to know?”

“The patient in room 333. Do you know where she is?”

“I-I’m s-sorry. I-I don’t know.”

“Figures,” Hwasa mumbled. “I told you so,” she whispered to Whee-In.

“Don’t be mean.” She elbowed Hwasa softly before continuing her conversation with the young doctor. “Then, have you seen the girl we were with before? The one with long, candy floss hairstyle. She was about this tall.” Whee-In lifted her hand up. “Have you seen her?”

“I—I-I’m s-sorry—” he mumbled.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you. Could you repeat that?”

“I—I”

“Hey, I saw that girl.” A male patient heard their conversation and jumped in. “She looked exactly how you described her,” he said happily.

Hwasa and Whee-In turned their heads toward the man and asked in unison, “Where!?”

“She was really pretty so I remember her.” He blushed and scratched his head.

“Where!? Where did you see her!?” Hwasa questioned impatiently.

He rubbed his chin and commented, “such a shame. She was so pretty.”

“What do you mean by that?” Whee-In raised her brow.

“She was you know—” he paused, “not right in the head.”

“Hey! Don’t say that about her!” Hwasa warned.

“Look, I’m only saying it like I see it. She was running around screaming moon something or another. She looked like she was crazy.”

Hwasa was getting irritated but Whee-In stopped her from being rash.

“Where did she go?” Whee-In questioned.

“Last I saw, she was running to the courtyard. She have a really nice set of you know what.”

He used his hands to described Solar’s body as he giggled and nudged the young doctor. Hwasa kicked his leg before she stormed off. Whee-In stomped on his other foot before running after her. The man was down on the ground. He cursed at them as he rubbed his legs. The young doctor tried to help him but incurred his wrath in the process.

Hwasa and Whee-In ran as fast as they could to the courtyard. As they got closer, an old couple’s conversation caught their attention.

“Poor girl.” The elderly woman shook her head. “She looked so exhausted. She was crying so much, I felt sorry for her.”

“I saw her running around earlier,” the elderly man commented. “I wonder if that person she’s with is the one she was looking for?”

“I think so.” The elderly woman nodded. “But they’re arguing. Do you think it’s a misunderstanding?”

“It could—”

“I’m sorry to interrupt.” Hwasa stopped them. “Are you two talking about a girl with candy floss hair?”

“Yes.” The elderly woman nodded.

“Where did you see her?” Whee-In jumped in.

“Are you her friends?” The elderly man questioned.

“Yes,” they answered in unison.

“She should still be in the courtyard. We were just there,” The elderly woman replied.

“Thank you!”

They rushed off at the news, feeling worry and anxious. When they got closer to the courtyard, Hwasa noticed a woman with a child. It only caught her attention because she thought the woman looked familiar. _Have I seen her before?_ The woman had a murderous glare, although it wasn’t directed at her, it still sent chills down her spine. She was sure the woman’s face was twitching as she bit her nails. It was for a brief second, but Hwasa was confident she saw it. When the woman noticed Hwasa looking her way and retreated with the child.

“Did you see that woman just now?” Hwasa asked Whee-In.

“No. Did you know her?”

“I don’t think so.” Hwasa was hesitant in her answer.

“Then what’s the problem?”

“Nothing.” Hwasa shook her head. “It’s probably just my imagination.”

They entered the courtyard and saw Solar and Moonbyul from afar. Solar was hugging Moonbyul tightly, her head facing the other direction. However, they found it strange that Moonbyul wasn’t hugging Solar in return. They looked at each other with their brows furrowed, wondering what was happening between Solar and Moonbyul.

“Should we approach?” Whee-In questioned hesitantly.

“I’m not sure.”

It was mere moments later when they witnessed a baffling scene. Moonbyul grabbed both of Solar’s arms and yanked her off. She looked as though she was angry at Solar, something they had never seen before. She slightly pushed Solar aside and tried to leave, but Solar stopped her by grabbing onto her arm. Solar’s face was brimming with tears, she looked as if she was pleading.

“What’s going on?”

Hwasa and Whee-In looked at each other in utter confusion and decided to approach Solar and Moonbyul. Before they reached Solar and Moonbyul, they witnessed one final act from Moonbyul which ignited an anger within them, especially in Hwasa.

Moonbyul forcefully yanked her arm away, knocking Solar to the ground. She walked off without hesitation, without glancing back, without showing any sadness. They saw Solar opened her lips to scream but couldn’t hear her voice. They saw her fell to the ground and beat her chest with her fist. They saw her laid there defeated, tears streaming down her face.

They cried at the sight as they quicken their pace. They saw her closed her eyes but a smile spread across her face when they got near her.

“Unnie?” Whee-In called out to her but Solar didn’t respond.

“Unnie?” Hwasa shook her. “Unnie!?” She shook her harder but still got no response.

Hwasa carried her in and got a doctor to take a look at her. Hwasa and Whee-In paced back and forth near her bedside as the doctor checked her condition. The more they looked at Solar the angrier Hwasa got.

“I can’t believe she treated Solar unnie like that!” Hwasa clenched her fists tightly. “I want her to tell me. I want to know why!? Why did she do that!?” She slammed her fist against the wall.

“I know you’re angry. I am too.” Whee-In tried to calm her. “But what’s important right now is Solar unnie.”

“I know.” Hwasa looked over at Solar.

The doctor finished checking Solar’s condition and they rushed up to him.

“How is she, doctor?” They questioned him eagerly.

“Her condition is stable,” he said confidently. “She was just exhausted. Her heart did stop for a moment—”

“What!?” Hwasa interrupted him. “Her heart stopped!?”

“Will she be alright!?” Whee-In jumped in.

“Yes, there’s no need to worry. She’s fine now.”

“Will there be any lasting effects?” Whee-In questioned.

“There shouldn’t be. However, you need to make sure she gets enough rest. She needs it!” He emphasized. “She’ll make a full recovery that way, understand?”

“Yes, thank you doctor,” Hwasa replied, feeling a little relieved at his words.

“Take good care of her.”

“We will, thank you,” Whee-In said softly.

After they spoke with the doctor, they went up to Solar and sat by her bed. They sighed, feeling at ease now that Solar was fine. They smiled as they watched her, she was sleeping peacefully. As they tidied her hair, they began to tear up again.

“Don’t cry,” Whee-In tried to comfort her.

Hwasa quickly wiped it away and sniffled. “I’m not,” she said, tears still lingered in her eyes. “What about you? You’re crying too.” She caressed Whee-In's face and helped her dried her tears.

“Seeing Solar like this, I can’t help it,” Whee-In said sullenly.

“I still can’t believe what I saw. What Moonbyul did. I just can’t believe it.”

“I don’t either—” Whee-In sighed. “She was like a different person.”

Hwasa grunted and quickly stood up from her chair. “I have had it! I must know!”

She stormed out of the room and Whee-In gave chase. She grabbed onto Hwasa and stopped her.

“What do you plan on doing?”

“You know exactly what I want to do!”

“I know, but—”

“But what!? Don’t you want to know too? Are you fine with the way things are?”

“Of course not, but still—”

“There’s no but! Come with me or let me go alone!”

“You won’t change your mind?”

“No.”

“Then I’ll go with you.”

“Good.”

At that moment, they noticed Moonbyul entering her room down the hall. Without a second thought, Hwasa stormed off after Moonbyul. Whee-In hesitated for a moment. She checked in on Solar through the glass panel on the door before chasing after Hwasa. She wanted to be there in case she needed to stop Hwasa from going overboard. She got to Hwasa in time before Hwasa entered Moonbyul’s room, however she wasn’t fast enough to stop Hwasa from kicking the door open.

Moonbyul was in the mist of changing her clothes. She had just finished undoing the second button on her shirt, when a loud crash startled her. She turned around and saw two strangers standing by the entrance of her room. One of them was glaring at her. Hwasa was gritting her teeth, furrowing her brow, clenching her fists. She looked ready to beat the next person, that’d crossed her path, black and blue. Whee-In was calmer, she was whispering something to Hwasa as she patted Hwasa’s chest as if it would soothe her fury.

“Can I help you?” Moonbyul questioned as she raised her brow.

“Why you—!”

Hwasa flew into a rage at Moonbyul’s words. She grabbed Moonbyul by her shirt collar and kneed her in the stomach, before pushing her onto the chair. Moonbyul grunted as she held her stomach.

“How could you treat Solar like that!?” Hwasa screamed. “You don’t even have an ounce of concern on your face! You heartless ass! You—!”

Hwasa tried hit Moonbyul again, but Whee-In held her tightly by her waist so she couldn’t reach Moonbyul. It didn’t stop her from trying. She kicked in Moonbyul’s direction, her feet almost connected a few times. It only fell short by a few inches. If it wasn’t for Whee-In, she would surely be able to completely vent her frustration.

Moonbyul was still holding onto her stomach. She was getting more and more irritated. _This must be the worst day of my life._ She sighed. _Could it get any worse?_ Just then, the door slowly cracked open and another person stepped in.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So during the editing of this chapter, I kind of wrote some parts in rhymes and then I wrote a poem because of it >.> Here's the poem. Well, enjoy everyone :)
> 
> If you read it and it rhymes,  
> it happens from time to time.  
> When my poet side is released,  
> it runs rampant like a beast.  
> I’m unable to stop the flow,  
> since my brain commands it so.  
> I’m sorry if this is weird,  
> but it takes time to disappear.  
> Thank you for your time,  
> I’ll leave before it becomes a crime.

“Hey, wake up.” The sweet voice called out to Solar and shook her gently. “Wake up, sleepy head.”

Solar opened her eyes. As the blurriness cleared, she noticed the person in front of her and it filled her heart with joy.

Moonbyul was squatting down beside Solar. Her head was resting on her hand. She greeted Solar with a smile, which Solar hadn’t seen in a while.

“Sleepy head,” Moonbyul said repeatedly as she poke Solar’s cheek.

Solar smiled happily before intertwining their hands. She placed them against her cheek and felt Moonbyul’s warmth, although it was bleak. She smiled sadly as tears overtook her eyes. She couldn’t stop herself from crying, no matter how hard she’d tried.It was supposed to be a happy occasion, yet her sadness had became part of the equation. Moonbyul felt the tears running down her hand. Her smile vanished as if on command.

“What’s wrong?” She questioned concernedly as she caressed Solar’s face. “Did I hurt you?”

Solar sat up and shook her head. “I’m just really happy,” she said instead.

Solar lifted her hands to wipe away her tears. Moonbyul took them and gave her a kiss to dissuade her fear. She held Solar’s face in her hands, her thumbs wiping away Solar’s tears. Solar felt Moonbyul’s warmth lifting up her spirit and smiled with cheer.

She jumped on Moonbyul and hugged her tightly. Moonbyul was taken by surprise and fell to the floor with Solar on top of her. Solar rubbed her face against Moonbyul’s chest. She sniffled as tears continued to fall.

“What’s wrong?” Moonbyul hugged her and questioned softly.

“I had a bad dream,” Solar answered sullenly.

“About what?” Moonbyul raised her brow as she ran her fingers through Solar’s hair.

“You got injured,” Solar said while playing with Moonbyul’s collar bone. “When you woke up, you didn’t—” she hesitated.

“I didn’t what?”

“You didn’t remember who I was,” Solar said sadly. “I tried to tell you. I pleaded. But no matter what, you wouldn’t believe me.” Solar sighed before she continued. “You pushed me away. I was scared and alone. I didn’t know what to do.” She gently slapped Moonbyul’s chest. “Don’t ever do that to me!” She said, furrowing her brow.

“Ow~” she said playfully, looking up at Solar. “But I didn’t do anything.”

“You did!” Solar protested. “You made me cry in my dream.”

Moonbyul pulled Solar down and hugged her. “What if it came true?” she said jokingly.

Solar lifted her head and slapped Moonbyul twice on her shoulder, a lot harder this time. She was about to do it again when Moonbyul grabbed her hand and kissed it.

“I was kidding. I was kidding.” Moonbyul said cheerily. “Don’t be angry. I don’t want you to hurt your hand.” She kissed it again. “I’ll be sad if it did,” she said sweetly before kissing Solar’s lips.

“Don’t joke about it.” Solar pouted.

“I was wrong. I’m sorry.” She gently pinched Solar’s cheeks. “Forgive me?” she whispered into Solar’s ear.

Solar blushed and nodded. “I forgive you,” she said shyly.

“You shouldn’t fall asleep on the table like that, you might catch a cold.” Moonbyul scolded. “It’s winter after all.”

“Okay~” Solar said cheerily.

“Also, you watch and read too much tragic romance stuff. That’s why you have weird dreams.”

“Mhm~” Solar nodded continuously as she grinned.

“Are you even listening?”

Solar playfully shook her head.

“Why you little—”

Moonbyul crossed her legs over Solar to keep her still before tickling her. Solar tried to wiggle her way out while trying to block Moonbyul’s attack. They laughed loudly as they rolled around on the floor. It took a while before they calmed down.

“Check my pocket.” Moonbyul smiled.

“What is it?” Solar raised her brow.

“Just check it,” she urged.

Solar slid her hand into Moonbyul’s pocket and pulled out a wooden pendant. _Aw it’s really cute,_ she thought. _But I can’t tell her that, at least not yet._ She rubbed her chin and squinted her eyes, pretending to examine it carefully while hiding her mischievous smile.

“What do you think?” Moonbyul questioned eagerly.

“What’s this ugly thing?” she said jokingly.

“U-ugly?” She looked at Solar in shock for a few moments, before regaining her composure. “It’s not that bad, is it?” She laughed nervously.

Solar noticed Moonbyul blushing, but pretended to be none the wiser. She held back her laughter, although she was at her limit, as she continued her pendant examination act.

“Is it that bad?” Moonbyul asked sullenly.

“It is.” Solar nodded and sighed, pretending to be disappointed. She knew Moonbyul was the one who had carved it and was really happy.

“Fine.” She pouted. “Give it back.”

Moonbyul reached for the pendant but Solar hid it behind her.

“I didn’t say I don’t want it,” Solar exclaimed sweetly.

“But I don’t want it to be ugly!” she protested, trying to grab the pendant from Solar.

“Well, it’s mine now. You can’t take it back.”

“Fine.”

“Put it on for me.” As she was handing over the pendant, she stopped and warned. “You can’t take it back!”

“I know. I know.” Moonbyul pouted.

She gave Moonbyul the pendant and proceeded to fix her hair so it wouldn’t get in the way. When Moonbyul received the pendant, she had other ideas. Instead of putting it on for Solar, she used the opportunity to tug it away.

Solar waited for a few moments before turning to face Moonbyul, who was glancing up at the ceiling and tapping her foot. Solar furrowed her brow and playfully hit Moonbyul as she questioned the whereabouts of the pendant. Moonbyul shrugged, pretending as if she didn’t know what Solar was talking about. Solar pouted and frown, pestering Moonbyul until she agreed to the request.

Moonbyul couldn’t refuse. She knew it was impossible to win, facing such an adversary. She could only sigh and accept her fate, although she was happy to do so. She hugged Solar tightly as Solar fell asleep on her chest.

Solar felt safe and warm in Moonbyul’s embrace. A happiness she thought had disappeared was now filling her heart again. She couldn’t stop smiling. It was sweeter than candy and she enjoyed every moment of it. She closed her eyes and as her consciousness fade, tears stream from her face.

When she woke from her slumber, she glanced to her side and sighed sullenly. She placed her hand on the empty space of the bed and gripped the sheet. _How great would it be if you were here?_ She closed her eyes and tried to ease the pain in her heart, it was all for naught. _At least, it was a happy dream._ She smiled wryly as she wiped the tears from her face. _Will you ever smile at me like that again?_ The thought only hurt her deeper.

She lay on the bed for a little while before sitting up to scan her surroundings. _Where am I?_ She examined the room carefully. _It looked like one of the hospital room. Why am I here?_ She felt weak. _Even here, I’m alone._ She held her chest and sighed.

Solar touched the pendant hanging around her neck and smiled sadly. Moonbyul had carved it for her long ago. It depicted the sun and moon dancing together, an eternal dance for each other. She turned it around and read the inscription.

“Moon <3 Sunrise Forever,” she mumbled as her voice shook.

Her tears dripped onto the pendant. She gripped it tightly in her hand and held it against her chest. _Byul Ah._ It wasn’t long before a loud bang caught her attention. _What was that?_ She placed the pendant back in her shirt and wiped her tears. _It almost sounded like gunshot. It can’t be,_ _can it?_ She carefully removed the needle from her arm and peered out of her room.

The hospital was normal, she walked into the hallway and glanced around but nothing seemed out of place. _What was that noise then?_ As she was about to return to her room, she heard screaming and immediately recognized the voice. _Isn’t that Hwasa’s voice? What’s going on?_ She looked down the hall and saw that Moonbyul’s door was slightly opened. _Is Hwasa in Moonbyul’s room? What’s she doing in there?_ She went to inspect the commotion.

There were some patients gathering outside, pretending they weren’t interested even though they were trying to take a peek. They were whispering to each other as if they were taking notes for their next tabloid article. Solar looked through the glass window on the door. She could tell that Moonbyul was angry. She was holding her stomach and gritting her teeth. _What happened?_ Solar saw Hwasa and Whee-In nearby. Hwasa was trying to kick in Moonbyul’s direction, her leg almost connected a few times. Whee-In was holding her back from behind. _What are they doing?_ Solar furrowed her brow.

She pushed the door open and stepped inside. The door creek noisily, which caught Moonbyul’s, Hwasa’s, and Whee-In’s attention. They stopped what they were doing and turned toward her. Whee-In let go of Hwasa and Moonbyul looked even more irritated.

“Unnie!” Hwasa ran up to her. “What are you doing out of bed? You should be resting.”

Solar glanced at Moonbyul, who angrily looked away. She sighed before turning her attention over to Hwasa and Whee-In. “What are you two doing?” she questioned sternly.

“We wanted Byul-Yi unnie to apologize for what she did to you,” Hwasa answered sullenly as she looked at the ground.

Solar smiled and petted Hwasa before heading toward Moonbyul. She reached out her hand and asked worriedly, “Are you okay?”

Moonbyul grabbed Solar’s wrist before Solar could touch her and spoke harshly. “No thanks to you and your friends.”

She forcefully threw Solar’s arm aside and walked toward the window, putting distance between them. _Why do I feel so angry?_ She tugged her hands in her pocket and furrowed her brow, sighing in frustration. _Am I angry at them?_ She felt confuse at her own feelings. _Why do I feel like this when I see her?_

Hwasa wanted to attack Moonbyul again, but Whee-In grabbed her arm and stopped her. Hwasa turned and looked at Whee-In, who shook her head in disapproval.

“What do you mean?” Hwasa exclaimed loudly.

Solar gave her a stern look, which forced her to abandoned the idea. She looked at Moonbyul and mumbled, cursing silently under her breath. Whee-In nudged Hwasa, urging her to stop but Hwasa ignored it.

Solar came closer to Moonbyul and sighed sadly. “Why won’t you believe me?”

“Why should I?” Moonbyul answered coldly.

“If I can prove it to you. Will you believe me?” she questioned but Moonbyul didn’t reply. She nodded and spoke irritably. “Fine. I’ll show you. I was here for a month. My things are everywhere. I’ll show them to you!” she exclaimed.

Whee-In and Hwasa looked at each other in confusion. They couldn't understand the dialogues between Solar and Moonbyul. They thought this might be a new form of lover’s quarrel and shrugged in unison.

Solar went over to the closet to grab her clothes. She wanted to use them as proof, but there were none to be found. _It can’t be. Did I overlook it?_ She carefully examined each items and dug through each drawers, but her clothes seemed to have vanished. _Where are they?_ _Where are my clothes?_ She was baffled. _Wait, what about my mint chocolate?_ She frantically searched for it. _Where is it? Where is it?_ The 241st box of mint chocolate with Moonbyul personal message inscribed inside was nowhere to be found. Solar shook her head in disbelief. _This can’t be._ She gripped onto her shirt and closed her eyes, trying to stop herself from breaking down.

“Are you done?” Moonbyul sighed angrily, still facing away from Solar.

Moonbyul words fuel Hwasa’s anger. _How could she be so heartless to Solar unnie!?_ She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. She wanted to have another go at Moonbyul, but with Solar around she had to swallow her anger. She sighed in frustration, and took a few deep breaths to dampen her fury.

“I must have brought it home,” Solar mumbled, trying to comfort herself.

She searched the floor for the bag of clothes she’d brought in earlier, but it had also disappeared. She was dumbfounded. _Where are my things? Why can’t I find them?_

“Did you see that bag of clothes I brought with me?” She looked anxiously at Whee-In and Hwasa, hoping they could shed some light on the matter.

“It was here the first time we came in. I haven’t seen it since," Hwasa replied.

Whee-In shook her head. “Me neither.”

“Did you see it Byul-Kong?” Solar turned to Moonbyul but got no replied.She sighed and said, “Byul-Yi si?”

It was the first time Solar had torefer to Moonbyul in such a formal manner. She felt as though they were stranger and she hated the feeling.

“I don't know,” Moonbyul said indifferently.

Solar pondered for a moment and realized there was one more place she hadn’t searched. She went into the restroom to look for her essentials, but they had also vanished. Her towels, her shampoo, her brush, her toothbrush, her toothpaste, everything was gone. She couldn’t believe it, everything she’d left in Moonbyul’s room had disappeared. _What should I do?_ It was hard for her to breathe.

She gripped the sink to calm herself. She looked into the mirror only to see an exhausted reflection staring back at her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _Something is not right._ A new resolve ignited within her. _My things can’t simply vanish into thin air. Someone must have taken them. But who?_ She ponder for a moment. _It doesn’t matter. I’ll just get Moonbyul to remember me again._ She straighten her clothes and exited the bathroom.

“I’ll make you remember,” she declared. “I’ll go to the end of the earth, if that’s what it takes. I will bring your heart back home.”

Moonbyul sighed without uttering a word.

“Will you stop being angry if I leave?” Solar bit her lips as she uttered the words which defied her feelings.

Moonbyul still didn’t respond. Solar sighed and motioned Whee-In and Hwasa to leave. Hwasa hesitated but Whee-In pulled her away. As Solar opened the door, she stop for a moment. She turned toward Moonbyul and smiled.

“Know this,” she declared in a challenging tone. “I won’t let go of you.”

With that declaration Moonbyul finally turned around and face Solar. Their eyes met in a battling gaze for the first time.


	8. Chapter 8

Moonbyul was frustrated. She’d repeated countless times but Solar continued to cling onto her arm. _W_ _hy doesn’t she get it? I don’t know who she is!_ Solar was giving her an unpleasant feeling, one she couldn't quite understand. _What is this? Am I angry? Sad? Or is it something else?_

Not knowing the answer made her frustration worse. The more Solar pleaded and cried, the more Moonbyul’s emotions became tangled; which added to her growing agitation. Moonbyul wanted to be free of it, she wanted nothing more than to make these undesirable feelings disappeared. The only way to accomplished that was to distant herself from Solar.

Moonbyul yanked her arm away, which knocked Solar’s down. She extended her hand but quickly pulled it back. _I’m sorry, I didn’t mean i_ _t_ _._ She gritted her teeth. _I hate this feeling._ She quickly walked off, not wanting to look back and see Solar, not wanting to experience that unpleasant feeling again. _Why does it feels like I’m running from her?_ _Am I?_ _But w_ _h_ _y?_ She unknowingly wandered for quite some distance before stopping and sitting down on a bench. Her brow was furrowed as she tilted her head back and covered her face with her hands. She sighed loudly as she tried to calm herself.

_'I’m your moon. I’ll never let your world be enveloped in darkness. I’ll protect you.'_

The echo sounded like someone has whispered it directly into her ear. She jolted up from her seat and looked around. There was no one close enough for her to hear any conversations, let alone whispered words. She sighed once more and took deep breaths to calm herself.

Just then, a sharp pain pierced her head. It was only for a brief moment, but it did cause her to become disoriented. She held her head and waited for the pain to subside. After regaining her composure, she thought someone was watching her from behind, but when she turned to look no one was there. She sat on the bench for a little longer before deciding to head back to her room.

On her way back, she thought about Park Young-Sun and Jae-Yoon, and felt no unpleasantness when it came to them. She was relieved about the fact. Although she still find it hard to believe everything Park Young-Sun had told her, at the very least Park Young-Sun wasn’t giving her unwanted feelings like Solar had. _Park Young-Sun is nice so far, so at least her intention is good._ When Solar entered her mind, she furrowed her brow and tried to shook it off. _I don’t want to think about her. The feelings she’s giving me is too confusing._

Moonbyul reached her room and began to undress. She had just unfastened the second button on her shirt when a loud bang rang out behind her. _What was that?_ She jumped and quickly turn her head. _Who are they?_ Two strangers stood at her door, one looked as though she was about ready to kill someone, but the other was calmer. _What do they want?_ She’d tried speaking to them nicely believing they’ve got the wrong room.

“Can I help you?” She raised an eyebrow, curious as to why they had entered her room.

“Why you—!” Hwasa grunted.

Without saying another word, Hwasa charged at her and kneed her in the stomach. It would have been easy for her to avoid it; blocked it; or fought back. However, she instinctively chose to shouldered the blow without an ounce of resistance. _Why? Why didn’t I fight back? What’s wrong with me?_

Moonbyul was becoming irritated again. She was angry, but her anger wasn’t directed at the two strangers in front of her, even though one of them had just attacked her. _Why am I feeling this way? Why can’t I explain it?_

Hwasa was screaming at Moonbyul. She wanted to beat some senses into her, but Whee-In held her back. _Why can’t I say anything back?_ Moonbyul held her stomach as she gritted her teeth.

It wasn’t long before a noise caught their attention and they turned toward the door. Solar walked in, looking more exhausted than when Moonbyul last saw her. _At least she’s not crying anymore._ A slight sense of relieved overtook Moonbyul. _What am I thinking about?_ The unpleasant feelings returned and with it, her irritation. She turned away and sighed, _why is she here of all people?_

Hwasa calmed down at the sight of Solar, but Moonbyul didn’t care. She was already occupied in her own thoughts. _Go away. I don’t want to feel this way!_ She could see Solar getting closer from her peripheral view. _Go away,_ she furrowed an eyebrow.

Solar reached out her hand and questioned concernedly, “Are you okay?”

Without a second thought, Moonbyul grabbed Solar’s wrist and replied harshly, “no thanks to you and your friends,” before throwing it aside. _Why did I do that? Why did I react that way?_ She stormed off toward the window t o distant herself from Solar. _Why am I getting angry? Why can’t I control myself?_

Solar started questioning Moonbyul, “Why won’t you believe me?”

Moonbyul didn’t know to respond, but she didn’t want to sound angry either. She opted to reply in a cold manner instead, “Why should I?”

After their short exchange, ending with Solar sounding confident that she could find proof, she began frantically searching through Moonbyul’s room. Solar wouldn’t give up, even though she was failing to turn up any. Moonbyul clenched her fists, the desperation Solar was feeling, she felt as though they were her own. _Why does she make me feel this way?_ _Why can’t I get rid of it?_ _I just want it to stop._

“Are you done?” Moonbyul spoke sternly, still refusing to look in Solar’s direction.

Solar didn’t reply. She kept on searching for her belongings. Eventually she turned to her friends to asked about the bag of clothes she’d brought in earlier that day. They both confirmed to seeing it the first time they’d entered the room but not the second. Without a second thought Solar turned toward Moonbyul and called her by her nickname.

“Did you see it Byul-Kong?”

 _Byul-Kong? Why did she call me that again?_ It gave Moonbyul a familiar feeling and confused her. _What does this all mean?_ Solar waited but Moonbyul didn’t respond.

She sighed and forced herself to utter, “Byul-Yi ssi?”

An indescribable pain vibrated through Moonbyul’s heart after hearing Solar spoke her name in that manner. A tear fell from her eye, _why_ _am I crying?_ She couldn’t give herself an explanation. All she wanted to do was hit something. _I don’t want to feel this way._

Moonbyul clenched her fists tighter and responded indifferently, “I don't know.”

Solar went into the bathroom for one final search, but came out empty handed. Although she couldn’t find her proof, she was different. She was more confident, assertive, and determined.

“I’ll make you remember,” Solar declared and promised to do so even if she’d to go to the end of the earth.

 _Please, I just want to be left alone._ Moonbyul closed her eyes and sighed without responding. She couldn’t control the turmoil brewing inside of her. _I just want my heart to feel at peace._

“Will you stop being angry if I leave?” Solar spoke hesitantly.

Moonbyul thought she would feel happy hearing those words but she didn't. Instead, it added to the aching already filling up her heart. She avoided looking in Solar’s direction, hoping that these feelings would disappear once Solar was gone. Once Whee-In and Hwasa left, Solar stood at the door and declared in a challenging tone.

“Know this, I won’t let go of you.”

Moonbyul turned around unknowingly and met the girl fiery gaze. She almost responded without thinking, but Solar left before she could. After Solar was gone, she turned back toward the window and slammed the side of her fist onto it. She rested her forehead on it, closed her eyes, and clenched her chest. Tears were wetting her face.

 _Why do I feel this way?_ The anger and sadness she couldn’t explain was overwhelming her . _Who am I angry with? Where is this sadness coming from?_ A pain stung her deep within her heart. _Whenever I see her, it feels like I’m suffocating._ _I don’t want to feel this way._

It wasn’t long until someone came knocking on her door. Moonbyul dried her tears and turned to see who it was. Park Young-Sun was waving and smiling, but waited until Moonbyul invited her in. Jae-Yoon was not with her. Moonbyul hesitated at first but signaled for her to enter, which Park Young-Sun was more than delighted to follow. Moonbyul continued staring out the window. Park Young-Sun came up to Moonbyul and slid her hand across Moonbyul's back. Moonbyul didn't turn around.

“Are you okay?” she asked, her hand was still on Moonbyul’s back.

“Yeah—” Moonbyul replied. “Where’s Jae-Yoon?” She changed the subject.

“He’s playing in the children’s room, don't worry,” she assured Moonbyul.

When Park Young-Sun tried to place her head on Moonbyul’s shoulder, Moonbyul avoided it by walking away, pretending she hadn’t notice. “I’m sorry, I want to be alone right now.” She sat down on the chair and sighed.

“Of-of course—I'll come back later. Rest well—" Park Young-Sun spoke hesitantly, her voice was shaking. She bit her lip and although she didn’t want to, she had to follow Moonbyul’s request.

Moonbyul stared at the empty room and sighed. _What_ _a hectic day_ , she felt exhausted. _I wonder what will await me tomorrow. Will I have to go through this again?_ She tilted her head back and closed her eyes. _I d_ _on’t want to think about it_ _._ _I just want to s_ _leep_ _._ She calmed her mind and dozed off.

She dreamt of a girl waving to her in the distant, calling for her to come closer. It was hard for her to make out the girl’s appearance amidst the thick fog. All she could tell was that the girl was cheerful and happy. She couldn’t help but smile along. She approached slowly, trying to make out the girl’s face, but it was to no avail. Even when she was standing right in front of her, her face was too blurry to see. She tried to shift her perspective and the girl followed along as she tilted her head. Her mischievousness brought joy to Moonbyul’s heart.

After a few moment, the girl jumped toward her and hugged her tightly. Her embrace was warm and sweet, a familiar feeling Moonbyul felt she’d been missing for a while. Moonbyul closed her eyes and smiled as she enjoyed this wonderful moment. A blissful feeling was fluttering within her as she hugged the girl. A feeling she didn’t want to let go of.

It wasn’t long until their embraced became strange, it felt completely different. Moonbyul opened her eyes and put some distance between them. The girl was facing away and Moonbyul tried once more to see if she could make out who it was. She turned the girl around and slowly her face became clearer. _Park Young-Sun!_ Moonbyul was startled and fell to the ground.

She woke up drenched in sweats and gasping for breaths. Her heart was beating uncontrollably. _Was that_ _a nightmare?_ She wasn’t sure what was so scary about it. _Maybe I’m_ _just_ _too stress out_ _?_ She shook her head and sighed. She used her clothes to wiped away her sweats, although it was already damped. She sniffed herself, _I smell horrible._ The sun was low on the horizon when she looked out the window. _It’s already that late?_ She grabbed a set of clean clothes from her closet and proceeded to take a shower. Not long after she got out, another person came knocking. It was a doctor so she invited him in.

“I’m here to check on your condition,” he spoke softly with a smile on his face.

Moonbyul sat down on the bed and rolled up her sleeve. As he checked her breathing, eyes, and other extremities; he questioned her on whether her head was feeling any pain.

“Sometime, but only for a brief moment.”

“It might be sign that your memory is returning. Make sure you inform the nurse or myself if the pain is unbearable.”

“Thank you.”

“Let see—” After he was finished with the checkup, he began writing in his clipboard. “Your condition seems fine,” he said happily, “you can get discharge in three days.”

“Thank you,” Moonbyul replied nonchalantly.

“You don’t sound enthusiastic. Want to stay longer?”

“No, I—I—” She wasn’t sure what she wanted to say.

“I was joking. Well, have a good evening.”

“Thank you. You have a good evening as well.”

The doctor left Moonbyul to get some rest. She stared at the darken sky and wondered if she used to watch the starry night. _Was there someone who shared such a beautiful sight with me?_ It took her a while to fall asleep but no other dream haunted her that night.

The doctor proceeded to Solar’s room. Whee-In and Hwasa was by her side, keeping her company. He knocked and they happily welcomed him in.

“Are you feeling any better?” He spoke sternly as he glared at the IV’s bag. “Not pulling out your needle while I was away I hope,” he continued in a joking manner.

“I feel better, thank you,” Solar replied with a smile, “and no, I didn't do it again.”

“Good. Good.” He nodded in approval. “You do look better, not as exhausted. Your spirit seems to have improve as well. Good. Good." He was pleased with her progress.

“When can I be discharge?” Solar questioned curiously.

“You can leave tomorrow, if you get enough rest tonight that is.”

“Thank you,” Whee-In and Hwasa said with a smile.

“Don't mention it. Well then goodnight to you all,” with that he left to continue on his round.

“You two should head home. It’s dark out," Solar urged.

“But we want to stay with you unnie~” Whee-In pleaded pulling on Solar’s sleeve.

“Now, now. Be good. I’ll be fine.” Solar assured her with a smile.

“Okay,” Whee-In pouted.

“Byul-Yi Unnie better not pick on you again, or I'll—” Hwasa grunted.

“Hye-Jin ah,” Solar gave her a stern look.

“I know, I know,” Hwasa sighed. “I know now she doesn’t remember anything, but still,” she grumbled, “she shouldn’t treat you like that. It’s not right."

“You shouldn’t have been hasty and attacked her either,” Solar scolded.

“I did it for you,” Hwasa protested, “beside it’s Whee-In’s fault for not holding me back,” she said mischievously.

Whee-In was shock by Hwasa’s statement. Solar and Hwasa laughed at her clueless expression. She sighed and laughed along, realizing she got played.

“It’s good you’re smiling again Unnie,” Whee-In stated sweetly and Hwasa nodded cheerily.

“I’m determine to get her back, so I won’t give up,” Solar proclaimed. “If she can’t remember me, then I’ll get her to fall for me again. I’ll stay strong and happy. I will achieve my goal!”

Whee-In and Hwasa looked at each other and shrugged happily. “We’ll support you Unnie!”

They realized they spoke too loudly and laughed. Hwasa and Whee-In had no choice but to leave since Solar was shooing them away. Solar looked outside and the moon was shining brightly. She stared at the starry night and smiled. _Are you also looking up at the sky?_ _This sight would be so much more mesmerizing if you were by my side._ She enjoyed the night for a while before she went to bed. That night she slept soundly, with a smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I hope everyone is enjoying the story :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapters, so I edited another :P Enjoy ^^

The next day Solar got up around nine in the morning. She stretched and put on a beautiful dress. After checking herself in the mirror, making sure she was cute and doll up, she went to find Moonbyul. She glanced inside Moonbyul’s room and saw that Moonbyul was still sleeping. The way Moonbyul slept was adorable in Solar’s eyes. She giggled to herself as she stared. She knocked gently and let herself in. She sat down on the chair next to Moonbyul’s bed, smiling mischievously as she gently poked Moonbyul’s body.

“Ten more minutes,” Moonbyul mumbled after Solar poked her a few times.

Solar continued her mischievousness, causing Moonbyul to grumbled. Moonbyul finally opened her eyes and looked in the direction of the incessant poking that woke her. Solar’s face was only a couple inches away. When their eyes met Solar blew her a kiss and winked, Moonbyul was caught off-guard and fell off her bed. Solar ran over to check on her.

“Ow—” Moonbyul rubbed her side.

“Are you okay?” Solar questioned, grabbing onto Moonbyul’s arm and scanning her.

Moonbyul backed away but she didn't get far, the wall was behind her. “W-what are you doing here?”

Solar crawled closer while smiling flirtatiously. Moonbyul tried to back away but she was already pressed against the wall. Solar slid both of her hands up Moonbyul’s body and pressed them on the wall just above Moonbyul’s shoulders. She slowly moved her body closer and whispered.

“What do you think?” She lifted Moonbyul’s chin and bit her lips sexily.

“C-crazy woman,” Moonbyul got up quickly and rushed into the bathroom.

Solar giggled devilishly as she watched Moonbyul frantically dashed away. She gently rubbed her lips with her thumb as she slowly headed for the bathroom. She leaned against the wall next to the door and waited. _It’s been half an hour._ She looked at the clock and the wall and sighed. _What’s she doing in there?_

“You done yet?” Solar asked nonchalantly.

“You left yet!?” Moonbyul said grumpily.

Solar shrugged and said cutely, “I’ll wait until you’re done~.”

“I’m not coming out until you leave!” Moonbyul exclaimed.

“I’m not leaving~” Solar happily replied.

Moonbyul anxiously walked back and forth in the bathroom, which was only big enough for her to take a few steps. _How can I get rid of her?_ She scratched her head and tapped her foot. _She’s so weird!_ She placed her hand on her hips and sighed. _Although, she’s really cute._ Moonbyul smiled to herself. _No! What am I thinking!? She’s definitely weird._ She tried to think of a plan but none popped into her head. _Ugh, why I can’t think of anything!?_ She groaned and decided to sit on the toilet seat until Solar leave.

It was around eleven a.m. when Moonbyul called out to check if Solar was still around. “Anyone there? Hello? Hello? Are you still there?” Moonbyul sighed in relief. “Good, I think she’s gone.”

Moonbyul carefully opened the door to take a peek, checking to make sure Solar’d really left. At that moment, Solar slammed her hand on the door. It made a loud bang, which startled Moonbyul. Solar pushed the door open and walked in sexily, winking along the way.

Moonbyul could only took a few steps back before she was pressed against the sink. Solar closed the door behind her and approached Moonbyul. She licked the top of her lips and smiled naughtily. Moonbyul’s attempt at backing away only resulted in the top half of her body bending over the sink while her elbows rested on its counter.

Solar was looming atop Moonbyul, her body rubbing against Moonbyul’s chest. She tried to look into Moonbyul’s eyes, but Moonbyul looked away. She ran her hand up Moonbyul’s body and smiled at Moonbyul’s nervousness. _How cute._

“S-stay back,” Moonbyul warned as she swallowed her fear.

“What are you afraid of, hmm?” Solar whispered flirtatiously, running her finger down Moonbyul’s jaw.

“I-I’m not afraid,” Moonbyul exclaimed.

Solar wrapped her arms around Moonbyul’s neck and blew in her ear. “Then, why can’t you look at me, hm?”

Moonbyul quickly straighten herself, Solar was still dangling from her neck. She ducked under Solar’s arms to escape and back away toward the door. It took her a few moments to find the knob without looking. Once she did, she left as quickly as she could. Solar smiled cheerily and followed her. They walked around Moonbyul’s room. Moonbyul had hoped she could tire Solar out, but it felt impossible. After a while, she turned around to face Solar.

“Leave!” She demanded, almost pouting.

“What if I don’t?” Solar said sweetly and winked as she approached.

“T-then,” Moonbyul stumbled, “then—”

“Then what?” Solar raised an eyebrow as she smiled.

“I’ll leave!”

Moonbyul dodged Solar advances and left the room. She walked down the hall and glanced back a few times. _Why is she still following me?_ Moonbyul quicken her pace but that didn’t seemed to get rid of Solar. She confronted Solar once more.

“Stop following me!”

“I’m walking behind you doesn’t mean I’m following you,” Solar giggled and winked.

Moonbyul was baffled. “You are following me!” she protested.

Solar walked toward Moonbyul, each step she took forward Moonbyul would take one step back. “Hmm, delicious, if that’s what you want.” Solar growled naughtily. “I’ll follow you wherever you wish.”

Moonbyul turned around and grumbled as she continued on her way. Solar giggled happily and followed closely behind her. Moonbyul saw the courtyard in front of her and thought of an idea. _I’m sure it’ll tire her out if I do that._ _That way I can finally escape._ When they got to the courtyard, Moonbyul took off without warning, but Solar didn’t plan on giving up so easily. She dashed after Moonbyul immediately. They ran in circle, looking like two children playing tag. It took them about an hour before they ran out of steam. Moonbyul collapsed onto the grass, gasping for air. Solar sat on top of her to keep her in place.

“Hehe, I win!” Solar declared, although she was breathless too.

“Y-you’re impossible—” Moonbyul was still trying to catch her breath.

“Are you going to keep on running?”

“Are you going to keep on chasing me?”

“If you run, then I will,” she declared without a second thought.

“You win,” she sighed. “I won't run anymore.”

“Then as the winner, shouldn’t I get a prize?” Solar leaned down and whispered into Moonbyul’s ear.

“What!? I didn’t agreed to anything,” Moonbyul protested.

“Do you want to continue our chase then?”

Moonbyul raised her right hand and shook it to give her response.

“It’s decided!” Solar tapped her chest and declared, “from now on I’ll call you Byul-Kong! And you’ll call me Master Yong-Kong!”

Moonbyul sighed but didn’t try to protest.

“You better remember it!” Solar warned.

She got off of Moonbyul and laid on the grass next to her. Solar stared at the blue sky while Moonbyul looked at the grass.

“The sky is pretty today, you’re not going to look at it?” Solar tapped Moonbyul.

“No,” Moonbyul refused to turned around, pouting as she pulled on the grass.

“The wind feels nice. It’s a nice breeze, yeah?” Solar nudged Moonbyul.

“I guess—”

“I like it like this,” Solar whispered to herself, staring at the back of Moonbyul’s head.

She wanted to caress it, but restrained herself. _I wish I could touch you like I used to._ She smiled sullenly. _At least now I can be next to you._ _E_ _ven it it’s l_ _ittle by little, let’s become closer, okay?_ They lay there for a while. Once Moonbyul got some strength back, she tried to ditch Solar once more. Solar immediately followed her.

“Byul-Kong! Byul-Kong! Wait for me!” Solar called but Moonbyul ignored her. Solar ran in front of Moonbyul, walking backward as she talked. “Hey, you were suppose to answer when I call you. You’re not keeping your words!”

“I didn’t agree to it!”

“But you didn’t protest either,” Solar said joyfully.

“I—”

“It’s too late to protest now.”

“You’re impossible,” Moonbyul shook her head.

Solar grinned as they continued their walk. It wasn’t long before something happen. Solar didn’t watch where she was going and tripped. Moonbyul quickly reacted and caught her before she fell. She pulled Solar up, her right arm was wrapped around Solar's waist. They were so closed their noses touched. Their hearts beat uncontrollably as they looked into each other eyes.

“See, you still care about me,” Solar said sweetly as she met Moonbyul’s gentle gaze.

  
  



	10. Chapter 10

Hwasa and Whee-In came back the next day to check on Solar and Moonbyul. They’d prepared a good homemade meal to share. On their way to Solar’s room, they overheard people talking about a commotion in the courtyard. _It can’t be!_ They thought as they looked at each other. They rushed to Solar’s room and checked Moonbyul’s room to confirm their suspicion. As they thought, neither were in the rooms. They quickly headed for the courtyard, hoping that nothing bad would occur again.

In their haste, they almost ran into some patients. They apologized and continued on their way. Hwasa furrowed her brow, _Byul-Yi unnie better not do anything stupid again,_ she thought to herself. Whee-In was also worried, she’d seen Solar heartbroken too often lately. She tried her best to keep up with Hwasa, but still ended up falling slightly behind. When they got to the courtyard Hwasa stopped without warning, causing Whee-In to bumped into her.

“What’s wrong?” Whee-In tried to catch her breath.

“A—A—” Hwasa was speechless, her eyes wide opened as she pointed behind her.

Whee-In looked in the direction Hwasa had indicated and was caught by surprise, “Whoa~” she was intrigued at the scene in front of her.

It was a sight to behold for Whee-In and Hwasa as well as the random gawkers giggling nearby. Moonbyul’s and Solar’s bodies were pressed together as they gazed into each other eyes. Moonbyul’s right arm was wrapped around Solar’s waist. Solar’s hands were placed on Moonbyul’s chest. A big smile spread across Hwasa’s and Whee-In’s faces as they watched in anticipation for the next event that was about to unfold. _Kiss! Kiss!_ They chanted silently to themselves.

Moonbyul felt her heart beating uncontrollably as she stared into Solar’s beautiful eyes. It was as if a force was pulling her in, possessing her before she could even put up a fight. After a few moments, she snapped out of the trance and back into reality. She let go of Solar and backed away. She was lost for words. It wasn’t long before Solar’s stomach began growling, she blushed at its sudden outburst. Moonbyul pretended as though she hadn’t notice and tried to leave. Solar grabbed her and linked their arms together.

“What are you doing?” Moonbyul stopped and stared at their linked arms.

“Let’s go eat together!” Solar declared alone.

“Hey, I—”

Before Moonbyul could protest, Solar pulled her toward the canteen. Hwasa and Whee-In came out from the corner of the building, their disappointment was visible on their faces.

“They didn’t kiss!” Hwasa sighed. “What a waste of a good opportunity.” She shook her head. “The position they were in was perfect too!”

“I agree,” Whee-In nodded. “It would have been a perfect picture.”

“It should have been you mean,” she exclaimed.

“Well nothing we can do about it,” she continued. “Let’s go find them.”

Whee-In was about to go after Solar and Moonbyul when Hwasa stopped her. Whee-In looked at Hwasa, confused at the situation.

“What’s wrong?” Whee-In questioned.

“Don’t be dense,” she furrowed her brow. “We should let them have some ‘alone’ time so they can better acquainted.”

“What about the food?”

“We’ll eat that together. Just me and you,” she smiled and winked.

“We still need a place to sit. The canteen is a good place.”

“Good idea. But—” Hwasa rubbed her chin. “What if they spot us?”

“We won’t sit close to them. They can have their space that way.”

“Yeah!” Hwasa said excitedly, “We can see what they’re doing too.”

“I thought you didn't want to spy?” Whee-In raised an eyebrow.

“Eh~, watching over them is not the same as spying. It’s called preventive measure. You know, in case something happen.”

“I guess, but—”

Before Whee-In finished her sentence, Hwasa grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her along. After walking only a few steps, Hwasa suddenly stopped again. She noticed an angry woman clenching onto something, glaring in the direction of the canteen. She thought the woman looked familiar, but couldn't recall where or when she’d seen her. She thought for a moment before realizing that Whee-In was giving her a funny look. She didn’t know who the woman was so she brushed it off, and continued on her way with Whee-In.

When they got to the canteen, Hwasa glanced around to find Solar and Moonbyul while Whee-In walked behind her. The place was filled with patients, employees, and visitors, chatting the day away. They found Solar and Moonbyul sitting near a window and chose a seat that had full observation advantage. They blended themselves into the crowd, hoping to go unnoticed.

Whee-In unpacked the food while Hwasa observed the couple. She tried to get Hwasa to eat but Hwasa was too absorbed to show any interest in her meal. Shewas like a child, focusing all her energy into one thing that she was oblivious to everything else. Whee-In ended up having to feed her.

Solar stared at Moonbyul, enjoying every second they spent together. _She’s so cute when she’s nervous,_ Solar thought to herself. Moonbyul on the other hand was trying to avoid eye contact. _She been staring at me nonstop. What should I do?_ She scratched her head and looked down at her meal. _She didn’t let me choose the food I wanted, saying I wouldn’t like it. I’m sure I wouldn’t like this._ She took a bite. _Wow, it’s pretty good._

Solar smiled when she noticed Moonbyul perked up happily after tasting the food. _I’m glad she’s enjoying_ _what_ _I picked for her._ She took a bite of her own food and rested her face on her hand as she continued watching her moon.

Moonbyul felt awkward from Solar intense staring at first, but now, it was getting harder to avert Solar’s gaze. _Her eyes are really pretty._ She couldn’t help herself from glancing in Solar’s direction. _She’s beautiful._ She caught herself smiling and looked away. _Damn it!_ _What am I doing?_ She groaned softly. _Don’t think about that!_ She pretended to be absorbed in her food.

 _She just smiled at me!_ Solar was ecstatic about the new milestone in their relationship. _It’s cute when she blush._ She smiled sweetly. _I wonder what she’d blurt out if_ _she gets_ _nervous._

“You’re beautiful,” Solar said suddenly.

Moonbyul coughed and spat out some of the water she was drinking when Solar spoke. _Why did she say that all of a sudden?_ Fortunately, her head was turned away so it didn’t land on Solar. Solar quickly went over to Moonbyul, patting her chest to help her get rid of the coughing. Moonbyul looked up at Solar and their eyes met once more. Their faces were only a few inches apart, Moonbyul almost froze. _Too close._ _She’s too close._ Moonbyul looked away, feeling flustered. Solar noticed and smiled. She sat back down to enjoy her food in Moonbyul’s company. They did so in relative silence.

Hwasa was still staring at them and giggling as though something exciting was happening every second. Whee-In shook her head and sighed.

“Hwasa ah~” Whee-In tried to get Hwasa's attention, “eat your food by yourself.”

“In a minute, in a minute. It’s getting to the good part.”

Whee-In gave up and continued to feed Hwasa. She had no other choice, since it didn’t seemed like Hwasa was planning on eating.

Once Moonbyul was done eating, she tried to escape from Solar again but Solar ran after her, leaving her meal unfinished. Hwasa grabbed Whee-In and quickly followed them, leaving behind their food as well. Whee-In stared at them, sitting alone on the table while she got pulled further and further away.

Moonbyul went to the gym located inside the hospital for a quick workout session. Solar was like Moonbyul’s mirror, imitating Moonbyul’s exercises. Hwasa was a paparazzi without a camera, unable to peel her eyes off of them. Whee-In was pouting while she thought about her food.

After Moonbyul finished with her exercises, she went to chat with the elderly. She thought Solar would be bored by it, however Solar seemed like she was in her elements. She smiled and chatted happily with them. _She gets along with them quite well_ _._ _It’s really cute how she’s acting around them._ Moonbyul was unknowingly giving Solar a sweet and gentle look. Solar pretended not to have noticed, feeling happy that Moonbyul even looked her way.

After spending many hours with the elderly; playing games, chatting, and getting lectured; they headed back to their rooms. Moonbyul slowed her pace, even though she knew Solar was following her. She didn’t mind Solar’s company. In fact, she was beginning to enjoy having Solar around. _I don’t really want to head back yet. Is it weird that I want to spend more time with her?_ When they reached Moonbyul’s room, she paused at the door. She wasn’t sure what she wanted to say, but she was hesitant about bidding farewell to Solar.

“Today wasn’t bad,” she said softly.

“Mhm,” Solar smiled brightly. “I’ll see you tomorrow then?”

“I guess—” Moonbyul tried to be nonchalant but a slight smile still spread across her face.

Solar was more than happy when she noticed. “Well then,” she took a few steps in the direction of her room before she turned around. “Goodnight!” she screamed cheerily as she ran off.

Moonbyul smiled and watched Solar until Solar’d entered her room. Once she saw that she returned to her own. While she was taking a shower, she felt a weird fluttery sensation in her heart. She placed her hand on her chest and smiled. _I had a lot of fun today. I wonder if she noticed I was staring at her._ She didn't fully understand what she was feeling, but she didn’t hate it either. _I wonder what we’ll do tomorrow._ She took a step back. _Wait, do I miss her?_ She shook her head and smiled and the silly notion. _Nah, it can’t be._

When she got out of the shower, the unexpected guest startled her. _What is she doing here_ _at this hour_ _?_ Park Young-Sun was glaring at the wall, looking a bit irritated. Her hands were tightly clasped together. _Is she biting her nails?_ _I wonder what’s bothering her?_ Once she saw Moonbyul, the expression on her face went back to normal. _She looks pretty happy._ _Am I imagining things_ _?_ Moonbyul sighed and went to dry her hair.

“Why are you here so late?” Moonbyul asked as she headed toward her bed.

“I hadn’t seen you all-day, so I got worry. I’m sorry, I wasn’t able to come earlier.” She said sullenly. “I wanted to see you so I came. I’m sorry about the timing.”

Moonbyul thought for a moment but didn’t feel bothered by it. She asked about the one thing that was on her mind. “Where’s Jae-Yoon?”

“He’s with a friend,” she paused, “she’s taking care of him while I check on you. You don’t have to worry.” She smiled brightly. “He’s fine."

“That’s good. You should head back, before he misses you.”

“Do—do you miss me?” she questioned, her face reddening.

“I—I’m not sure if I can answer that right now,” Moonbyul sighed, feeling bad about the situation. “I can’t recall the past, so I don’t know if I have any—”

Park Young-Sun screamed and interrupted Moonbyul, “please stop!”

Moonbyul looked away, unsure on how to comfort to Park Young-Sun. _Would it have been better if I’d just told a little white lie?_ She bit her bottom lip. _No, I shouldn’t. It would just hurt her more once she_ _knows_ _the truth._ _It’s better this way._ She let out a long sighed.

“I—I’m sorry,” Park Young-Sun spoke and sat down beside Moonbyul. She hugged Moonbyul’s arm tightly and placed her head on Moonbyul’s shoulder. “I didn’t mean to raise my voice. I know you don’t remember. I don’t expect you to, at least not right away. But please, don’t say that. I’m not sure if my heart can take it.” She started tearing up.

“I’m sorry,” Moonbyul said sullenly.

“Don’t be. I’m okay!” She dried her tears and spoke cheerily. “You’ll get discharge tomorrow. I’ll pick you up and take you home, alright?”

“Actually—” Moonbyul was hesitant to speak her mind. She didn’t want to hurt Park Young-Sun, but she also wanted to figure some things out first. “I’m going to rent an apartment for now,” she sighed as she spoke. “I’m still trying to get use to things. I don’t want to rush it. I hope you understand. We can live together once I get a handle on things.”

“I—I understand.” Her cheeriness was gone.

“You should head back. Jae-Yoon must be waiting.” Moonbyul smiled slightly.

“Alright—Goodnight—”

“Goodnight.”

After Park Young-Sun was gone, Moonbyul sighed loudly and plopped onto her bed. _I’m tired._ She closed her eyes and sighed again. _It feels like everything is one big mess. It’s frustrating that I can’t remember._ She furrowed her brows. _I wish the answer would magically appears in front of me._ She twisted and turn, feeling agitated at her predicament. Before long, something dropped onto her bed and made a loud thumped. She opened her eyes and fell off the bed at what she saw.

“Am I that scary?” The soft voice leaned over the side of the bed and glanced down at Moonbyul.

“Why—why do you keep on doing that!?" She rubbed the left side of her back.

“What do you mean?” The soft voice questioned curiously. She was laying on her belly, both hands under her chin, her legs slowly swaying back and forth. She innocently looked at Moonbyul while a devilish smile spread across her face.

“I mean you come in here and—and—”

“And what?” She raised an eyebrow.

Moonbyul quickly got up and stared at Solar. “And do things like this!”

“Like what?” Solar leaned in closer, causing Moonbyul to panicked and fell onto the chair behind her.

“This! Whatever it is you’re doing!”

“I still don’t know what you mean.” She got up and approached slowly.

“Don’t—don’t come any closer.”

Solar sat on Moonbyul’s lap and wrapped her arms around Moonbyul’s shoulders. She lifted Moonbyul’s chin with her hand to meet her gaze. “What’s wrong?” she questioned with a smile. “Afraid that I’ll bite?” she teased.

“What—what do you want?” Moonbyul swallowed.

“What a silly question,” she whispered sweetly. “It’s simple. I want to sleep with you.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is enjoying the story :) Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 5 chapters left to edit :) Is everyone enjoying the story?

Hwasa pulled Whee-In behind the wall when Moonbyul and Solar stopped in front of room 333. She glanced out carefully, making sure she and Whee-In were well hidden. Moonbyul’s gentle expression; her blushing face; her slightly nervous gestured did not go unnoticed. Hwasa giggled with delight as she watched. As for Whee-In, she was still thinking about her abandoned food. She sighed sullenly, wishing she had taken a few more bites before she was forced to part ways with it.

Once Solar headed for her room, Hwasa took a step out of her hiding spot. She stopped when she noticed the angry woman from earlier, who had just came from behind the door leading to the staircase. Park Young-Sun’s fists were clenched tightly as she looked in Solar’s direction. From where Hwasa was standing, Park Young-Sun’s face was partially obscured to her. However, she could still tell how angry Park Young-Sun was. It didn’t took long for Park Young-Sun to head toward Moonbyul’s room. _Who is she?_ Hwasa raised an eyebrow. Park Young-Sun stood in front of the door and glanced around. Hwasa ducked back into her hiding spot and stopped Whee-In from leaving as well.

“What’s wrong?” Whee-In looked curiously at Hwasa.

“Shh~” She pointed down the hall.

They observed Park Young-Sun, wondering what she was doing in front of Moonbyul’s room. Her brow was still furrowed, her fists still clenched, and a slight twitched was apparent just above her lips. She was mumbling something as she pinched the back of her hand. After a few moments, she closed her eyes. Based on how she was breathing, it seemed as though she was trying to calm herself. It wasn’t long before a smile was spreading across her face. She opened her eyes and peeked inside the room, before letting herself in without knocking.

“That’s weird. I’ve never seen her before,” Whee-In commented. “Do you know her?”

“No,” Hwasa shook her head, “but I’ve seen her around here few times already. She was in the courtyard earlier, also looking very angry.”

“Do you think she’s one of Moonbyul’s friends?”

“I’m not sure. Moonbyul never talked about her before.”

“Come, let’s take a closer look,” Whee-In nudged.

They approached slowly and took a peek inside Moonbyul’s room. Moonbyul was nowhere to be found, but the woman had made herself comfortable. She was sitting on the chair, biting her nails, and glaring down at her feet. The happy demeanor she had before entering the room was gone, and her anger was in control once more.

“What do you think she wants?” Hwasa whispered.

“I don’t know.” Whee-in shook her head. “But she doesn’t seem that friendly. Her mood changes way too quickly.”

“Should we go in?”

“Is that’s a good idea?”

Before they could finish their discussion, Moonbyul came out from the shower. They could tell she was taken aback by Park Young-Sun’s presence and took a moment to compose herself. She sat on her bed and spoke as she dried her hair with a towel. Once Park Young-Sun noticed Moonbyul, she was suddenly cheerful once more. Their conversation went on for a few minutes before Park Young-Sun’s outburst.

“Please stop!” she screamed.

“What was that?” Hwasa raised an eyebrow and Whee-In shrugged.

“What do you think they’re talking about?”

“I don’t know, but it seems kind of tense.”

“It makes me all the more curious.”

“Me too. Just who is she?”

Just as Hwasa finished her question, Park Young-Sun got up from her seat and sat next to Moonbyul. Upon witnessing them linking arm and her head being placed on Moonbyul’s shoulder, Hwasa wanted to kick down the door. She would have, if Whee-In didn’t pull her back.

“Why did you stop me?”

“Don’t be hasty!” Whee-In exclaimed. “I hate it as much as you do, but we shouldn’t cause anymore misunderstandings. Moonbyul don’t remember us, or have you forgotten?”

“But—that woman, she’s—”

“No buts,” Whee-In said sternly, “you go tell Solar unnie. I’ll keep an eye on them.”

“Why don’t you go?”

“Because you’re too hotheaded.”

“I—”

Hwasa wanted to protest but Whee-In silence her by placing her finger on Hwasa’s lips. She motioned her head in a commanding manner, telling Hwasa to go. Hwasa sighed and accepted her fate. She marched down the hall to find Solar. Whee-In peeked back in through the glass panel on the door and continued to spy on them.

It wasn’t long before Park Young-Sun got up to leave. Whee-In panicked and sat at a nearby seat with some conveniently placed magazines. She buried her face into one, trying to blend into the background, remaining inconspicuous as she monitored her target. Her eyes followed Park Young-Sun as she angrily stomped by.

Solar was hugging her pillow and giggling to herself when Hwasa charged in screaming, “Unnie!”

Solar jumped from her bed, startled; looking as if she had been enjoying a guilty pleasure and was trying to find a way to hide it. “H—Hwasa? W—what’s wrong?” She laughed nervously as though she was trying to catch her breath.

“There’s a woman in Moonbyul’s room! She’s all over Moonbyul!” Hwasa emphasized. “Whee-In is keeping an eye on them. We should hurry!”

“What!? How dare she!?” They stormed out the room.

Park Young-Sun was walking away in the other direction when they got to the hallway. Whee-In put down the magazine when she saw Solar and Hwasa. She got up and they ran to her.

“What happened!?” Solar demanded as she clenched Whee-In’s shoulders.

“N—nothing,” Whee-In shook her head, “all she did was she placed her head on Moonbyul’s shoulder and—”

Before Whee-In could finish, Solar had already ran off to Moonbyul's room. She looked in Park Young-Sun’s direction as Park Young-Sun was turning the corner. She could have sworn she saw Park Young-Sun glaring back at her. After that brief exchanged, she glanced into Moonbyul’s room. Moonbyul was sprawled out on her bed. Her eyes were closed. She was resting her left arm on her forehead.

Solar took a deep breath and knocked quietly before she entered. The door slightly squeaked, causing her to freeze in place. _She must’ve heard that noise_. She looked over at Moonbyul, who hadn’t moved an inch. _I guess not. Lucky me._ She smiled happily, feeling relieved.

She turned and chased Hwasa and Whee-In away, closing the door behind her. _Alright, time to up my game._ She dashed forward and jumped onto the bed. She was caught by surprise when Moonbyul fell off upon seeing her. _That wasn’t the response I was hoping for._

“Am I that scary?” She leaned over and teased Moonbyul.

The nervous Moonbyul made Solar wants to tease her even more. When Moonbyul stood up and stared at her, she looked into Moonbyul’s eyes and leaned in closer. Moonbyul fell back onto the chair behind her. _She’s too cute,_ Solar smiled mischievously.

“D—don’t come any closer,” Moonbyul said nervously.

Solar wrapped her arms around Moonbyul and lifted her chin until they were gazing into each others eyes. “What’s wrong? Afraid that I’ll bite?” she spoke in a sweet voice.

Moonbyul could feel her heart beating uncontrollably, “w—what do you want?”

“What a silly question,” Solar whispered with a smile. “It’s simple. I want to sleep with you.”

Solar leaned in a little closer as she glanced down at Moonbyul’s lips. Moonbyul was enchanted for a moment but quickly escaped to her feet. _This—this crazy woman!_ _What’s she doing!?_ Moonbyul tried to calm her racing heart. _We’re moving way too fast! Wait, what am I thinking!?_ She sighed, feeling it difficulty to compose herself.

“How does that sound?” Solar whispered sweetly into her ear.

Moonbyul thought her heart was going to leap out of her chest when Solar’s breath brushed past her ear. She jumped and backed away, but her attempt to escape was short lived. She looked down to see that her bed was blocking her path. When she turned around to face Solar, Solar’s lips were only a few inches away. _What—what should I do?_

Solar slid her hand up Moonbyul’s shoulder and pushed her down onto bed. Moonbyul looked up from where she sat, her hands gripping onto the linen. She swallowed as Solar loomed over her. When Solar leaned forward, she would leaned back. It continued until she was lying flat on her back. Solar was on top of her, pinning her in place. She ran her fingers through Moonbyul’s hair as she gazed into Moonbyul’s eyes.

Moonbyul was at Solar’s mercy. _What—_ _what_ _is she doing to me? Why can’t I fight back?_ Her mind went blank as she stared at Solar’s lips. She traced the outline of Moonbyul’s face with her fingers, gently caressing it. She rubbed Moonbyul’s lips and moved in closer. Moonbyul closed her eyes and Solar smiled. She gave Moonbyul a kiss on the cheek and climbed off.

“You’re so fun to tease,” Solar almost sounded serious.

“Wh—what!?” She sat up quickly, her heart still hadn’t calm down.

“I came by to see if you need help packing. You’re getting discharge tomorrow, right?” Solar scanned the room to see if there were any items left behind by the other woman.

“I—uh—I—” Moonbyul was still trying to wrap her head around what had just occurred. She didn’t notice what Solar was up to.

“Then, it’s settle,” she announced. “I’ll come back tomorrow to help you.”

“What?” She looked at Solar, unable to process what Solar was saying.

“See you then.”

When Solar left the room, Moonbyul was still in a daze. She sat there for a while until she could finally grasp what was happening. _What did I just agree to?_ She shook her head in disbelieve and sighed. _Did I just let her decide without protesting?_ She plopped onto her bed and buried her face in her hand. The image of Solar’s lips entered her mind. _I—I—what am I thinking about!?_ _What has she done to me!?_ She squeezed her pillow.

Whee-In and Hwasa eagerly approached Solar when she came out from Moonbyul’s room. Their eyes were glimmering with expectations; their faces filled with questions; the only one who could satiate their curiosity was Solar. At least, they were looking at her to fulfill it.

“Unnie!” Whee-In yelped. “Why did you let such a good opportunity go like that!?” She exaggerated her hands gesture.

Hwasa nodded in agreement. She was as impatient as Whee-In.

“What do you mean?” Solar raised an eyebrow.

“The kiss! The kiss!” Hwasa wanted to scream. “Why wasn’t it on the lips!? It was so ripe for the plucking!”

“Bad girls, peeking like that,” Solar scolded.

“But—”

“No buts!” Solar patted their heads and sighed. “Don’t worry,” she smiled, “I know what I’m doing.”

“If you say so—” they pouted.

“Don’t feel down. I have a mission for you guys.”

“What is it!? What is it!?” Whee-In said excitedly.

“Does it have to do with Moonbyul?” Hwasa perked up.

Solar nodded. “Tomorrow, I want you to bring pictures and my stack of heart shape letters Byul-Yi gave me.”

Hwasa rubbed her chin for a moment. “Do you mean the ones that you cut out from those chocolate boxes? I think they’re tie together by a red string?”

“Yes, that’s it!” Solar confirmed.

“What about sexy clothes?” Whee-In smiled mischievously. “Want us to pack any?” She raised her brow suggestively.

“Whee-In!” Solar pretended to be shock and nodded with a big grin on her face.

“We know what to do,” Hwasa and Whee-In nudged each other happily.

“I also need an extra phone,” Solar added.

“Yes, ma’am!” Hwasa saluted.

“Leave it to us!” Whee-In tapped her chest confidently.

“You two are the best,” Solar gave them a hug. “Now, off you go. Goodnight, you two.”

“Goodnight unnie!” Hwasa pulled Whee-In along before she had a chance to speak.

“Goodnight!” Whee-In screamed and waved as she ran.

Solar watched them until they disappeared around the corner. She glanced into Moonbyul’s room and giggled when she saw what Moonbyul was up to. Moonbyul was sprawled out on the bed. She was squeezing the pillow tightly as she pressed her face against it. After watching Moonbyul for a while, she headed back to her room.

The next day, Solar got up early and packed her bag. Once she was done, she sat down to wait for Hwasa and Whee-In. _I hope they get here soon._ She was happily reminiscing about the night before, _she was so cute when I was teasing her_ _._ _I really wanted to kiss her._ The thought made her so excited, she grabbed the pillow and screamed into it. She hugged it afterward, giggling uncontrollably.

Whee-In and Hwasa was already outside of Solar’s room. They didn’t enter right away and watched as Solar screamed into her pillow. They were glad that she was happy again. After waiting for a few more minutes, they knocked and Solar invited them in. They handed her the items she’d asked for. She messed with the phone for a while before going to find Moonbyul. Hwasa and Whee-In went with her.

They headed to Moonbyul’s room and knocked, but no one answered. They let themselves in, but Moonbyul was nowhere to be seen. _I wonder where she went?_ Solar thought as she looked around. She noticed the partly pack bag sitting on the bed. _I should finish packing for her._ She smiled mischievously as she hid the phone at the bottom of the bag. _This should surprise her._

Whee-In and Hwasa helped Solar by gathering Moonbyul’s clothes, folding them, and stacking them next to the bag. _Well,_ _I think_ _that’s everything._ Solar looked around the room, making sure that she did indeed get everything. They had finish packing for a while now, but Moonbyul still hadn’t return. _Where is she?_ Solar was getting a bit impatient.

They went out of the room and looked around. Whee-In and Hwasa each walk down one side of the hall but there was no sign of Moonbyul. They turned towards Solar and shook their heads. _Where could she be?_ Solar wondered as she looked out the window and down to the courtyard below. And there, playing with a kid on the field was the person she’d been searching all morning for. She took a closer look at the child, _isn’t he that kid from before? The one calling her Appa?_ She pondered for a moment. _Why does he call her Appa?_

It didn’t take long before Solar recalled the existence of another woman. _She must be nearby._ She searched the field for Park Young-Sun. _There she is._ _What was her name again? Did she ever say?_ She racked her brain but came up with blanks. _It matters not._ She took off in the direction of Moonbyul, gripping the photos and letters tightly in her hands. Hwasa and Whee-In ran after her.

When Solar got to the courtyard, Moonbyul was still playing with the child. Moonbyul’s smile brought joy into Solar’s heart. She cheerfully approached Moonbyul. She had almost reached Moonbyul when Park Young-Sun came out of nowhere to block her path. Solar was taken aback, _I totally forgot about her._ She tried to get around Park Young-Sun, but she stepped in front of Solar again. She looked at Park Young-Sun and furrowed her brow.

“Excuse me?” Solar tried to be polite, but Park Young-Sun stayed silent. “Hello?” She spoke again but got the same result. She sighed and tried to walk past, but Park Young-Sun stopped her once more. “Can I help you?” Solar asked impatiently.

Park Young-Sun gave no response. She glared at Solar, looking angry but nervous. Every few second, she would take a quick glance behind her as if she was afraid of something. She was also gripping tightly onto her pants, a slight sweat stained was apparent underneath her hands.

Solar bit the corner of her bottom lip and sighed irritably. “I don’t know what you want, but I have something to do right now,” she tried to reason with Park Young-Sun, but Park Young-Sun refused to cooperate. “It’s a big field, so stop getting in my way!” she spoke bluntly.

When Solar tried to force her way through, Park Young-Sun panicked and shoved her. Hwasa and Whee-In caught her before she fell.

“Unnie, are you okay?” Whee-In and Hwasa questioned concernedly.

“Yes,” Solar nodded.

Hwasa stormed up to Park Young-Sun and pushed her back. “What’s wrong with you!?” she raised her voice. “What do you want!?”

“Hwasa!” Solar called.

“Hey I’m talking to you!” Hwasa yelled, but Park Young-Sun still wouldn’t talk.

“Hwasa!” Solar grabbed her arm to stop her from doing anything reckless.

“Unnie!” Hwasa protested, turning her head towards Solar.

The commotion caught Moonbyul’s attention. Park Young-Sun noticed that Moonbyul had turn in her direction and purposely bumped into Hwasa’s arm. She fell and scrapped her palm. Solar, Hwasa, and Whee-In were caught by surprised.

“What just—” Whee-In was trying to wrap her head around the incident.

Hwasa knew what she wanted to ask, “I don’t know.”

They were still in a daze when Moonbyul reached them. “What’s wrong with you guys?” she asked angrily and helped Park Young-Sun up.

“It’s not—I didn’t—” Hwasa tried to explain. “She fell by herself.”

“How could you say that after what you did?” Moonbyul questioned.

“It’s really not what it looks like,” Solar held Moonbyul’s arm, hoping she would turn around and listen to their explanation.

“If that’s not it, then what!?” Moonbyul yanked her arm away.

The red string that was tying Solar’s love letters together got caught on the buttons of Moonbyul’s sleeve and snapped. Over 200 items scattered into the air, including the pictures in Solar’s hands. She looked at Moonbyul in disbelieved. A sharp pain pierced her heart and tears fell from her eyes. Without thinking, she raised her hand and slapped Moonbyul.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter :) Enjoy everyone ^^

Moonbyul woke up the next morning feeling a bit dazed. She rested her arm on her forehead, the event from the previous night flashed through her mind. _Her lips were—_ She sat up quickly and tapped her cheeks. _Don’t think about it! Don’t think about it!_ She gave a long sigh. _Last night was..._ She rubbed her face and combed her hair back with her hand. The sun was high up in the sky when she glanced at it. She opened her window to take in the fresh air, smiling happily when she heard the birds chirping nearby. _I can_ _finally_ _leave this place._

She perked up and stretched before promptly heading for the restroom. Her mind wandered once more while she was brushing her teeth. The image of Solar’s fingers caressing her face; their bodies pressing against one another; Solar’s warm breath brushing past her skin. _Those lips,_ she thought as her heart began to race and a smile spread across her face. It took the toothpaste dripping out of her mouth for her to snap out of it.

“Aish,” she leaned over the sink. “Why can’t I stop thinking about her?” she mumbled.

She looked in the mirror. _There’s still a lot I don’t understand._ She held her hand to her chest and closed her eyes. As she felt her heart beating inconsistently against her palm, she questioned, _w_ _hat are you trying to tell me?_ _Do you know who I should trust?_ She let out a long sullen sigh. _If I follow my heart, will it mislead me?_ She ran her hand across the mirror to wipe off the fog and reveal her reflection hiding within.

Her heart felt heavy, almost burdensome. “Moonbyul, do you know what you’re doing?” She gripped the sink and groaned.

When she left the bathroom and checked the time, at least half an hour had passed. _I was in there a lot longer than I thought._ She looked at the empty bag beside her bed and smiled wryly. _I still_ _need_ _to pack._ She picked it up and placed it on the mattress. _If only my emotions_ _could be sorted this_ _easily._ She was about halfway done when someone came charging in.

“Appa!” A little voice shrieked.

Moonbyul was startled by the sudden scream, but felt happy when Jae-Yoon hugged her. “Hey!” She ruffled his hair and picked him up, “How are you?”

“Good! I behaved!” He answered enthusiastically.

“What?” She raised an eyebrow, pondering what he meant.

“He really misses you,” Park Young-Sun quickly chimed in. “That’s why I brought him.”

Moonbyul looked in Park Young-Sun’s direction and gave a slight smile, before turning her attention back to Jae-Yoon. “You miss me?” she questioned with a big grin.

“Yes!” He nodded fervently. “I miss you THIS MUCH!” He extended his arms as far as he could. Moonbyul took the opportunity and poked his sides. He squirmed around in her arm, laughing loudly. “No fair, Appa! You’re tickling me!”

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” She snuggled him tightly, forgetting all of her worries.

“Let me help you pack,” Park Young-Sun went over to Moonbyul’s bag.

“You don’t have to,” she approached Park Young-Sun. Jae-Yoon had climbed onto her back. She made sure he had plenty of support so he wouldn’t slip off.

“I want to,” Park Young-Sun said sweetly. “It’s the least I can do.”

“I think it’s better if I do it—” She wasn’t sure if she should continue, noticing the sadness her words had brought to Park Young-Sun.

“Do you not like me?” she asked sullenly, gripping tightly onto Moonbyul’s shirt.

“I—” Moonbyul didn’t know how to respond. Luckily for her, Jae-Yoon broke the tense atmosphere and helped her escape.

“Appa!” He screamed, tapping her shoulder. “Let’s go play outside!”

“No,” Park Young-Sun said sternly, sounding irritated. “We’re here to help your Appa pack. Don’t you want her to go home?”

He was hesitant to answer her question, looking slightly shaken. “B-but—” He ducked his head, avoiding her gaze.

“Don’t be too hard on him,” Moonbyul jumped in, furrowing her brow. “He’s a kid. It’s normal that he’d want to play.”

“I—that’s not what I—,” Park Young-Sun said nervously.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to raise my voice.”

“It-it’s my fault.”

Moonbyul sighed. “There’s still plenty of time. It’s fine to play a bit.”

“I—I understand.”

Moonbyul turned and smiled to Jae-Yoon. “Do you want to go play?” she asked sweetly.

“C-can we?”

“Of course!” she exclaimed.

“Yay! Play time!”

He was back to his cheery self, but Park Young-Sun was not pleased with the outcome. They headed to the courtyard with Park Young-Sun in tow. She sat on a bench, just like last time, and observed as they play. Moonbyul glanced in her direction a few times, noticing that Park Young-Sun was rather apprehensive. _I wonder what’s bothering her._ _Does it have to do with what happened earlier?_

Park Young-Sun was anxiously glancing around while she tapped her foot incessantly. An air of impatient had surrounded her. She pulled on her fingers aggressively, giving the impression that she didn’t want to be there. _I should apologize to her later,_ Moonbyul sighed softly.

“Appa! You’re not paying attention!” Jae-Yoon pouted.

“I’m sorry,” she said before chasing him.

It wasn’t long before Solar appeared in the courtyard, smiling happily as she hugged the treasures in her arms. _What is she doing here?_ Moonbyul turned away in a panic. _What should I do? How do I look?_ Her heart was racing, it made her want to hop in place. _Wh_ _at’s wrong with me_ _?_

“Appa? Are you okay? Are you tired?” He tugged her shirt, noticing the slight blush on her face.

“Y-yes, I’m fine.” She laughed nervously. _Am I_ _?_

Moonbyul was trying to compose herself so she didn’t pay attention to what was happening behind her. Park Young-Sun was blocking Solar, preventing her from getting any closer to Moonbyul. It didn’t take long before it turned into a huge commotion. When Moonbyul turned around to see what the ruckus was about, Park Young-Sun was falling to the ground. _What the—!?_ She ran towards them.

“What’s wrong with you guys?” she questioned angrily as she helped Park Young-Sun up and checked the wound on her palm.

“She fell by herself!” Hwasa justified.

“How could you say that after what you did?” Moonbyul couldn’t believe her ears.

“It’s really not what it looks like,” Solar pleaded.

“If that’s not it, then what!?”

Moonbyul wanted to concentrate on helping Park Young-Sun with the wound, but Solar kept shaking her arm. In her frustration, she yanked it away, using more force than she’d intended. In that moment, she heard a faint snapped and saw the items in Solar’s hands scattering into the air. As she turned to face Solar, her heart ached at what she saw. Tears were dripping from Solar’s eyes and her pained expression was like a bullet to Moonbyul’s heart. She wanted to embrace Solar and apologized for what she had done. However, before she could even make her approach, a different surprise awaited her.

“How could you?” Solar whispered, her voice shaking. She raised her hand and slapped Moonbyul.

Moonbyul froze in place while Solar knelt down to pick up her precious belongings, Whee-In and Hwasa were helping her. As Moonbyul watched the tears silently wetting Solar’s face, she couldn’t stop herself from crying as well. _I’m sorry, I didn’t_ _—_ She reached her hand towards Solar but Park Young-Sun pulled her and Jae-Yoon away. With her spirit shattered, she didn’t fight against Park Young-Sun’s gripped. She glanced back at Solar, feeling sadder as they grew further apart.

When they made it back to her room, Moonbyul sat down and buried her face in her hand, forgetting that Park Young-Sun was still there. _What_ _have I done_ _?_ _It’s_ _all_ _my fault_ _._

“Moonbyul?” Park Young-Sun shook her to get her attention, but Moonbyul didn’t pay her any mind.

“Appa, are you okay?” Jae-Yoon gave her a hug.

Moonbyul dried her tears and patted his back. “I’m fine,” she assured him with a smile.

“Really?”

“Of course,” she said sweetly.

Park Young-Sun grabbed Moonbyul’s bag and knelt down beside her. “Shall we go?”

She sighed, feeling slightly agitated. “I need a minute,” she mumbled.

“What’s wrong?” Park Young-Sun questioned concernedly. “Should I call the doctor?”

“No,” Moonbyul shook her head and spoke softly.

“I should get one, just in case.” She was ready to push the help button when Moonbyul grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

“I don’t need it,” Moonbyul said sternly, furrowing her brow.

“Y-you’re hurting me.”

“I’m sorry.” She let go of Park Young-Sun. “I’m fine. I just want to be alone.”

“But—” she wanted to protest.

“You two head home first.” Moonbyul interrupted her. “I’ll leave when I’m ready.”

“Appa?” Jae-Yoon tugged her shirt and looked up at her. A sadness was apparent on his face.

“Don’t worry.” She knelt down and rubbed his head. “Be good, okay?”

“Okay,” he said sullenly, hanging his head low.

She stood up and turned to Park Young-Sun. “Take him home,” she spoke in a commanding tone.

“O-okay,” she responded shakily and set down the bag. “T-take care of yourself—”

“I will.”

Park Young-Sun stopped at the door and turned around. Moonbyul had rested her head on the seat back with her eyes closed. The dissatisfaction was apparent on Park Young-Sun’s face as she watched. She couldn’t hide her anger, fuming at the fact that Moonbyul was sad because of Solar. She glared down at Jae-Yoon, who was shaking in fear. _Useless boy._ She gripped his hand tighter and yanked him along.

Moonbyul placed her hand on her chest as tears once again overtook her. _Will she forgive me? Will she believe that I didn’t mean it?_ She beat her fist against her aching heart. Her tears were soaking the sleeve of her shirt, which was resting above her eyes. _What_ _should_ _I do to make it better?_ _What can I do? I don’t even know who I am._

In her vexation, she slammed her fist on the chair cushion. She got up and stomped around the room, _why did I do that to her?_ She ruffled her hair and groaned. _I should have been more careful. I shouldn’t have made her_ _sad_ _._ She placed her hands on her hips and frowned. After debating for a while, she finally came to a decision. _I must_ _apologize to her first. After that—I’ll think about it when I cross that bridge._

The closer Moonbyul got to Solar’s room, the more anxious she became. She wandered outside the door, mumbling to herself and scratching the back of her head. After calming down, she wiped her sweaty hands on her pants before knocking on the door. She waited but there was no response. She knocked again, but the result was the same. _She’s not answering the door. I must’ve really made her angry._

She rubbed her forehead and sighed, debating whether she should enter without permission. Although a part of her was against it, she couldn’t stop herself from wanting to see Solar. _Here goes nothing._ She walked in with her head held low and spoke softly, staring down at the floor.

“Sorry about coming in like this. I wanted to apologize for earlier. I didn’t mean to make you sad.” She took a deep breath before continuing, “if you’re still angry then you can hit me as many times as you want!”

She raised her head and kept her eyes shut, anticipating another slap. While she waited, she listened for approaching footsteps or whispers, but she heard none. It was dead silent in the room. The only noise she could find were from the hospital hallway and the nearby wildlife just outside the window.

“Hello?” She called without opening her eyes. “Hello?” She said again, but no one responded. After a few second, she decided it was time to look around. She slowly opened one eye into a squint before fully opening them both. She checked the room, but Solar wasn’t there. The bed was made and the closet was cleared out. It looked as if no one had lived there.

An empty feeling wrapped it claws around her. _She’s not here anymore._ A long sullen sigh left her breath as she walked out of the room. The echoed of her own footsteps vibrated in the chamber of her aching heart. _What is this feeling?_ She quickly dried her tears to avoid the unwanted attention and threw the bag over her shoulder, before heading for the exit. As she passed by the reception area, a nurse stopped her.

“Miss! Miss!” She called enthusiastically.

Moonbyul turned and raised an eyebrow. “Are you calling me?”

“Yes!” She motioned for Moonbyul to come closer.

“Is something wrong?”

“You’re the patient from room 333. Miss Moon Byul-Yi, correct?”

“Yes. Did something happen?” She said worriedly.

“Nothing of the sort,” she giggled loudly. “I called you because you were about to leave without taking your things.”

“My things?”

“Yes,” she nodded. “Your friends left them for you.”

“My friends? But I don’t—”

Before Moonbyul could finish, the nurse was already forcing the items onto her. “Here’s a map, the key to your car, your wallet.” She tapped her chin and pondered, “I think that’s about it,” she mumbled.

“I really don’t—”

“Oh wait!” she almost squealed. “There’s also a message for you.” She could not contain her excitement. “Your friends wanted me to tell you,” she cleared her throat and positioned herself. After taking a few deep breaths, she screamed, “YOU JERK!” which caught the attentions of everyone around her. Her co-worker, who sat nearby, smiled and shook her head as though it was a normal occurrence. When the nurse was done delivering the message, she let out a sigh of relieved and smiled. “That’s it,” she said sweetly, shrugging as she spoke. “Well, I hope you have a wonderful day and make sure to take good care of your health.” She gave a bow and went back to work.

Moonbyul was in shock, having a medical personnel screaming at her was something she never thought could occur. She didn’t know what to do, except bow her head and leave. _Your friends, she said._ A smile spread on her face. _Does that mean she’s not that angry with me?_ The thought brought her joy, almost made her giddy.

She spun the key around on her finger and whistled as she happily headed for the parking garage. _Now, where’s that car?_ She walked around for a bit, pushing the button on the key until the car beeped. Once she got in, she looked at the other items that were handed to her. _What do we have here?_ She picked up the wallet and checked the contents inside. _Cash. Cards. My ID?_ She raised an eyebrow. _I guess this wallet_ _is_ _mine?_ She scanned it once more before putting it down.

 _What’s with the_ _paper_ _map?_ She chuckled, flipping it back and forth before opening it. There were some words written on the top right corner of the map. _Apartments I can rent? On one of this silly drawing?_ She looked over the icons. _A yellow smiling sun? A heart? A pair of legs? Heel? Skirt? Is that an angry eye?_ _Why would I choose any of this?_ She snickered. _I can just search for_ _apartments_ _on my phone—_ It had been hectic since she woke up. Her phone had never once crossed her mind until now. _Did I have a phone?_ She pondered for a while. _Why can’t she leave a phone instead?_ She sighed. _I guess I’ll_ _have to_ _go buy_ _one._ _Now, where’s that GPS._

Moonbyul searched the car but couldn’t find any navigational system to help her. She glanced back at the paper map, unhappy she had to contend with it. After taking another look, she noticed the red star, marking her current location. _Solar, you planned this didn’t you?_ She grumbled as she carefully detailed the map.

 _The smiling sun is probably where she live_ _s_ _?_ _Or maybe at the heart? Well, wherever she live_ _s_ _, t_ _hat’s definitely a no. She’s too dangerous._ Moonbyul rubbed her chin. _But what if she lives in one of these other locations_ _instead_ _? What do they even mean?_ She raised an eyebrow and turned the map to view it in different perspective. After turning it 360 degree, she still couldn’t understand the meaning behind the drawings. _Screw it!_ She closed her eyes and pointed to a random location. Her finger landed close to the angry eye icon. _Well, no point in backing out now_ _._ She drove to the destination and looked around.

The apartment building was neither luxurious nor run down. The landlord was a middle age woman, who was talking to her friends when Moonbyul stepped into the lobby. She was a gracious host and made Moonbyul feel welcome. On top of that, she was informative and respectful when she answered Moonbyul’s questions. _I wonder why she drew an angry eye on it?_ Moonbyul pondered for a moment. _Does her enemy live here or something?_

Moonbyul was satisfied with what she’d heard so far. The only thing left was to check the room. The landlady took her to room 203, which was newly furnished. The decoration was better than she’d anticipated. The door to the balcony was in the living room, which she opened to let the cool air in. She checked the sofa and bed for comfort, and to her pleasant surprise, it was softer than she’d hoped. The bathroom was clean and everything else seemed to be in place. She glanced around once more and gave a satisfactory nod, before heading back to the landlady, who was waiting for her by the door.

“I’ll take it,” she said with a smile.

“Told ya, ya wouldn’t be disappointed.” She tapped her chest proudly.

Moonbyul went with the landlady to her office and signed the lease. At first, when she landed on the angry eye icon, she thought there was something wrong with the apartment or its inhabitants. During her drive, she even deliberated on a different location, but now she was glad that she didn’t.

“Thank you again.” She bowed before taking her leave.

Moonbyul took her luggage up to her room, before crashing onto the couch. She let out a soft sigh and smiled as the cool breeze brushed past her skin. Her troubles left her mind for a moment before she fell asleep.

The image of coffee and tea. The happiness she felt watching a girl playing with a dog. The box of mint chocolate crashing onto the concrete as fear overtook her. A sharp pain entering her skull before the taste of blood was upon her lips. A soft cried fading into the distance as darkness clouded her vision. In the end, only nothingness welcomed her into its fold.

Moonbyul jolted up, breathing as though she was gasping for air. _What was that?_ She took a moment to calm herself and wipe the sweats rolling off of her face. She glanced around and noticed it was already dark out. _How long did I sleep?_ She rubbed her head and sighed before getting up. As she was heading to the restroom, a buzzing noise caught her attention.

“Where is that coming from?” she mumbled.

She approached her bag and raised an eyebrow. _I don’t_ _remember having anything_ _in there_ _that_ _can_ _buzz._ She dug through her clothes and found a phone at the bottom. _How did this get here?_ The moment she grabbed the phone, the call ended.

“26 missed calls. From Master? Who the—” Before she could finish her thought, the phone buzzed again. _Should I pick up?_ She pondered for a moment. _They’ve been calling this phone. It could be important._ _I guess I should._ “Hello?” She answered cautiously.

“Why didn’t you pick up sooner!?” the shaky voice screamed. “I be tryin to get hold of you!”

“Who are you? Are you drunk?”

“Who is I? WHO I AM!?” The voice hiccupped as she spoke. “How can you forget!? JERK! You lost bet! I is your master! You make me remind you again!” she pouted. “And I tell you now, I is not drunk!” she protested. “I just forget wallet, no money. Come to club. Pay bill.”

“Why should I? Where are your friends?”

“I WANT YOU! COME!”

“I don’t want to go!”

“I NEED YOU! COME!” Solar ignored Moonbyul’s protest, gave the address, and hung up.

“Hello? Solar ssi? Hello?” She looked at the phone and spoke sternly, “I’m not going!”

After a few minutes, she grabbed her coat and rushed out the door. She thought about taking her car but a lazily parked truck had it box in. She called the taxi services, but the ones available were too far away. _Aish, why does she have to be so troublesome?_ She looked up the club address. It was about a mile away, so she decided to run.

Moonbyul was out of breath when she arrived. She held her side and wiped her sweats, before making her entrance. _Where is she?_ She looked around and saw Solar drinking with two men. _How dumb can she be? Doesn’t she know how dangerous that is?_ She stormed over and took the drink from Solar’s hand.

“I think you had enough!” She placed the glass down and pulled Solar up by her arm.

“Hmm, you came for me~.” She smiled and caressed Moonbyul’s face.

“Hey! What do you think you’re doing!?” the two men stood up and yelled. “You can join, but don’t interrupt!”

Moonbyul took a step forward and wanted to give them a piece of her mind, but Solar jumped in before she could. “Gentlemen. Gentlemen,” she giggled as she spoke. “She is the person I love,” she wrapped her arms around Moonbyul’s shoulders. “I was feeling lonely so I was chatting with you, but my love is here now,” she placed her head on Moonbyul’s chest, “I should go with her. Wouldn’t you agree?”

“Ah, forget it,” the men waved them off and sat down.

“Shall we go?” Solar looked up, still dangling from Moonbyul’s neck.

“How much do you owe?” Moonbyul questioned sternly.

“What are you talking about?” She raised an eyebrow.

“You told me you forgot your wallet.”

“So you do care about me?” She smiled mischievously.

“No,” she protested, a slight blushed was apparent on her face. “I just want to repay my debt to you.”

“Really~?” Solar spoke seductively as she leaned in closer.

“Y-yes! Stop doing that!”

“Do what?”

“L-leaning so close to me!”

“What? Afraid I’ll eat you?” She licked her lips.

“You seem fine! You can get home by yourself!”

It took Moonbyul a few tries before she managed to break away from Solar’s gripped. When she did however, it caused Solar to stagger and lose her balance. Moonbyul quickly wrapped her arm around Solar’s waist and held her before she fell. Their bodies were touching again, causing Moonbyul’s heart to stir up a storm.

“Let’s drink!” Solar yelled, raising her hands in the air as though she was celebrating.

“No, let’s not!”

“MORE! MORE! MORE!” She jumped in place.

“No! No! No!” She repeated sternly. “You’re going home!”

“I go if you give me a piggyback ride!” she negotiated.

“No.”

She turned towards the bar and screamed. “MORE SOJU PLEASE!”

“No!” She kept Solar from running away. “Please, ignore her,” she said to the bartender, who gave her a nod before attending to his other customers.

“Choose one.” She pouted. “Piggyback or Soju.”

“Neither!”

“SOJ—” she tried to scream but Moonbyul’s hand was muffling her.

“You’re impossible, you know that? Drunk or sober.” She sighed and wrapped her coat around Solar before getting down for Solar to climb on.

“Yay! Piggyback ride! GO PIGGY!” she commanded cheerfully.

“Stay still or you’ll fall!”

“Okay~” She hugged Moonbyul tightly.

“Where do you live?” she questioned once they got outside.

“Everywhere!” she proclaimed and whirled her finger through the air.

“I’m serious. Where do you live?”

“I live where you live!” She giggled.

“You’re impossible,” Moonbyul mumbled and took out her phone to call for a taxi but Solar took it from her before she could. “Hey! Give that back!”

Solar slid off from Moonbyul’s back and hid the phone behind her. “No,” she said happily.

“Give it here!” She tried to snatch it back.

“No!” She tucked it in her bra.

“Seriously?” She bit her lip in frustration.

“Get it if you dare!” She puffed out her chest.

“You are—” She took a deep breath and groaned. “If you don’t give it back then I’ll leave you here.”

“FINE!” Solar pouted. “MORE SOJU PLEASE!” she screamed as she wobbled back towards the bar.

“Come back here!” She held Solar’s hand and pulled her back.

“Are you going to leave me?” She gave an innocent look, almost as if tears would fall at the snap of her fingers.

Moonbyul could only sigh in defeat. “Will you be good?”

“Yes~,” she said cutely and saluted. “Now piggyback me!”

“Tell me where you live first?”

“PIGGY~!” Solar stomped in place.

“You said you’ll be good!”

“PIGGY~!”

“Lord, help me,” she mumbled. “Fine, get on.”

“YAY~!”

“Now, will you tell me where you live?”

“Okay, I’ll tell you.” Solar giggled as she leaned next to Moonbyul’s ear and whispered, “I live under the sea. I’m a mermaid on a secret mission to learn more about humanity.”

“Can’t you be serious?”

“I am serious!” she protested. “I told the truth! Solar only tell the truth!” She squirmed.

“Okay, okay! You don’t lie. Now, stop moving around.” She sighed. “Guess I have no choice but to take you back to my place.”

“YAY! We’re going on an adventure! MARCH PIGGY MARCH!” she screamed happily.

Moonbyul kept sighing on the way back to her apartment, while Solar screamed, laughed, and cheered as she pleased. She never thought she had the strength to carry Solar all the way, and found it quite surprising when she managed to. Even when they had reached the apartment complex, Solar wouldn’t stop screaming.

“Quiet down!” Moonbyul spoke sternly. “You’re disturbing other people!”

“How so!?” She frowned. “It’s fine, they’re partying anyway!”

“Not everyone stay out late,” she scolded. “Unlike someone,” she mumbled. “People want to sleep!”

Solar pondered for a second before biting Moonbyul’s shoulder. “See, you screamed! You can’t forbid me when you do it too! It’s unfair!” she protested.

“You bit me! It hurts!” She groaned. “I don’t scream random nonsense like you!”

“Oh, is that so?” she said sarcastically. “It’s because I scream nonsense. Is that it?”

“Yes.” Moonbyul raised both of her eyebrows as she nodded.

“Fine! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU!”

“Stop it!” she grumbled. “I get it. It’s not nonsense. Now, stop screaming.”

Once they were inside her apartment, she closed the door with her foot and dropped Solar’s heels beside it. She took Solar into the bedroom and gently lay her down. When she tried to stand up, Solar grabbed her tie and pulled her closer. She held herself up with her arms, keeping her distance from Solar.

“Where are you going?” Solar questioned flirtatiously.

“The sofa,” she answered sternly. “If you don’t mind, let go of my tie.” She tried to yanked it loose but Solar rolled it around her hand.

“But I don’t want you to go!” She pulled Moonbyul closer until their bodies were pressing against one another. She wrapped her arms around Moonbyul’s shoulders and smiled mischievously. “Isn’t this warmer? Why not stay awhile?”

“I rather not.” She struggled to get away.

“Haven’t I express my feelings enough?” she pouted.

“You express everything just fine.”

“It doesn’t seem like it.” She cleared her throat and screamed, “I LOVE YOU EVEN THOUGH YOU’RE A JERK!”

“STOP SCREAMING!” A few stomped accompanied by a scream came from upstairs.

The sudden noise from her neighbor startled Moonbyul, who instinctively muffled Solar with her hand. “I told you to stop screaming!” she scolded. “See, you’re disturbing others.” She sighed, “If I let go, will you stop?” Solar nodded and as agreed, Moonbyul took her hand off of Solar’s mouth.

“You want me to stop?” Solar tilted her head cutely.

“Of course!”

“Then kiss me,” she demanded.

“W-what? No!” the flustered Moonbyul protested.

“I HA—” Solar’s scream was silenced. She didn’t like that, so she bit Moonbyul’s hand.

“Ow, why did you bite me!?”

“I HATE YOU!!!”

“DAMN BRAT! STOP SCREAMING!!!” The angry stomping was even louder this time. “IF I HAVE TO COME DOWN THERE, I’LL BEAT YOUR ASS!!!”

“COM—” Moonbyul silenced her once more before she got them both in trouble. Solar tried to bite her again, but Moonbyul was able to retreat in time.

“Please, stop screaming,” Moonbyul pleaded.

She looked into Moonbyul’s eyes and questioned, “Are you going to kiss me?”

“No,” she replied without hesitation.

“Fine! I’ll—”

Solar closed her eyes and a smile spread across her face. She caressed Moonbyul’s face as their lips touched.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the next edited chapter :)

Solar, unsure of what came over her, closed her eyes and raised her hand against Moonbyul. It was possible that she was caught up in the moment and her aching heart dictated her action. She knelt down to pick up her belongings and watched through blurry vision as her tears dripped onto them.

“Let’s go,” Park Young-Sun spoke and pulled Moonbyul away.

Solar looked up and met Moonbyul’s gaze as she turned around. Her sad expression hurt Solar even more than the pain of their scattering memories. _Did I overreact?_ she pondered as she stood up to watch Moonbyul disappear into the distance.

“Unnie, are you okay?” Whee-In questioned softly, placing her hand on Solar’s shoulder to comfort her. Hwasa did the same on the other side.

Solar shook her head. “I’m fine,” she said with a wry smile.

As they headed back to Solar’s room, she couldn’t help but think about the way Moonbyul was looking at her. _Was I too hard on her?_ She bit her lip and sighed. “I should go apologize,” she blurted without realizing.

“No, Unnie!” Hwasa protested without hesitation. “You must be firm!”

Solar was surprised by Hwasa’s objection. “What do you mean?”

“I mean you shouldn’t let her off so easily.”

“But she looked pretty shock. I think she was crying,” she said sullenly. “I’m sure she didn’t mean it.”

“Isn’t that all the better?” Whee-In chimed in.

“Of course not!” Solar furrowed her brow and turned to face them. “Why would you want that?”

“I don’t,” Whee-In explained. “What I’m trying to say is, if she’s sad because of what she did to you. It could mean she have feelings for you or at least care about how you feel.”

“Or it could be Solar Unnie slapped her too hard,” Hwasa commented, which garnered a stare from Whee-In as she sighed. “I’m kidding. I’m kidding.” She laughed nervously, before turning to face Solar. “All jest aside, you should let her come to you instead.”

“How?” Solar raised an eyebrow, intrigued by the proposal.

Hwasa grabbed onto Solar’s upper arms and said sternly, “Unnie, do you trust us?”

“Not when you’re being mischievous.”

“Do you trust us!?” She slightly shook Solar. Whee-In joined in on the fun.

“Yes.” Solar agreed to calm them down. “Now, what is it?”

“Do you think Moonbyul Unnie likes you, even though she can’t remember you?”

Solar smiled shyly at the thought. “I think she does, at least a little.”

“Okay, then we have a plan.” Hwasa grinned and signaled to Whee-In, who nodded back as though this was all rehearsed from the beginning. “Let’s get out of here first.”

“But shouldn’t I still go apologize?” Solar questioned.

“Of course not!” Whee-In giggled. “That would defeat the purpose!”

“What are you talking about?”

Instead of responding, they each grabbed onto one of her arm and speedily dragged her back to her room, where they gathered the rest of her belongings. It garnered attention as gawkers shook their heads and gave them a judgmental look when they ran pass with Solar in tow. The embarrassed Solar struggled and protested but gave up halfway through, knowing it was in vain. As for Hwasa and Whee-In, they were having a blast thinking about the next step in their plan.

When they were sure Solar wouldn’t fight back anymore, they released her so she could walk by herself. She was relieved to overcome that ordeal and gracefully headed for the exit. Once they were out by the reception area, she stopped and turned around, remembering there was still one other thing she needed to do.

“Unnie, where are you going?” Hwasa said as they stepped in front of her.

“You can’t turn back now!” Whee-In protested.

“Relax,” she said calmly. “I just want to drop some things off for her.”

“What is it?” They both questioned curiously.

“You’ll see.” She smiled and sat down at the nearby chair before taking a map from her bag to doodle on.

“What are you doing, Unnie?”

“What are you drawing?” Hwasa raised both her brows.

“I’m marking apartments near our home,” she spoke cheerily. “The sun here,” she pointed, “is our place, of course. The best of the best. I would love it if she comes home.”

“Then why mark the others?”

“I want to know too.” Hwasa rested her chin on her hands as she stare at the map.

“What if she comes home, but won’t stay?” Solar sighed. “How would we find her then? This is in case she needs more time alone.”

“But didn’t you put the phone in her bag? Couldn’t we just track her location with that?”

“Shh~ you’re ruining it!” Solar pouted. “This is more romantic,” she proclaimed.

“My bad.”

“Do you think she’d pick something you drew?” Whee-In raised an eyebrow.

“Of course!” Solar said confidently.

“What makes you so sure?”

“I’m not completely sure.” She smiled mischievously.

“Unnie, what did you do?”

“Nothing, I swear. It’s just a gut feeling. Beside, it’s better that I did something rather than nothing, right?”

“Right~” Whee-In and Hwasa nodded at each other as if they were signaling in agreement that Solar had in fact did something.

“What?” she protested.

“Nothing. Nothing,” Whee-In commented as they shook their heads.

“What about these symbols?” Hwasa pointed to the map.

“The heart means it’s closest to home,” she replied happily. “The heels mean it’s a bit far but not by much. The legs, well I heard a lot of sexy girls live there. I’ll kick her butt if she goes.”

“Then why are you marking it?”

“I—” Solar pondered for a moment, parted her lips but could not find her reason.

“You didn’t think it through did you?” Hwasa snickered.

“The angry eye here,” she pointed, making her escape by redirecting their attentions. “It’s pretty far from home, that’s why I’m drawing it like that.”

“Unnie, you’re really creative,” Hwasa made her compliment while clapping her hands.

After adding the finishing touches on the map, Solar dug through her bag for a car key and a wallet. She checked the wallet contents to make sure everything was there, before proceeding to inspect it more carefully.

“Unnie? What are you doing?” Hwasa questioned curiously. “Is something missing?”

“No,” she shook her head. “I’m just trying to find a spot to hide our photo,” she answered while keeping her concentration on the wallet.

“Hide?” Whee-In raised an eyebrow and looked at Solar intently. “Isn’t it better to put it where she can see it?”

“Maybe?” She shrugged and thought for a moment, “nah, I like it better like this.”

“You know, she can’t find what you hide most of the time.”

“It’s fine!” She giggled. “She always find it in the end, doesn’t she?”

“But—”

“It’ll be fine.”

Solar ignored the protest and did what she thought was best. She hid a tiny photo of the four of them in the side pocket, tugging it in as deep as she could. Once she was done, she handed the items over to the nurse and bowed her head in appreciation.

“Alright, let’s go!” she said happily, turning towards Hwasa and Whee-In.

“Unnie, give me sec,” Hwasa went and whispered something to the nurse before rejoining Solar and Whee-In. “Okay, we can go now.”

“What did you tell her?” Solar gestured towards the nurse.

“That’s a secret.” She stuck her tongue out.

Solar raised an eyebrow. “Up to no good again?”

“Of course not!” Hwasa winked and rushed them along. “Let’s go! Let’s go!”

That night Hwasa and Whee-In convinced Solar to dress up without divulging their plan. She put on an elegant crimson dress, which brushed passed her ankle and slightly hid her golden silver heels. A pair of earrings and a thin necklace completed her outfit. Hwasa and Whee-In dressed to blend in, but opted for comfortable footwear that would make it easier to run. Once they were ready, they ushered Solar out before she could change her mind. They took her to a new location, which they had chosen while she was getting ready.

“A club?” Solar looked up at the sign and sternly scolded them. “What are we doing here!? Is this why you wanted me to dress up?”

“Unnie, it’s okay,” Hwasa explained, “think of this place as a prop.”

“A prop? What do you mean?” She raised an eyebrow.

“You wanted to know if Moonbyul Unnie have feelings for you, right?”

“Of course.”

“We can use this place to test that.”

“How? By going clubbing?”

“Kind of.” Whee-In bit her lip.

“Explain.”

“Well, we were thinking,” Hwasa began. “You call her up and tell her you’re in trouble. Tell her to come. If she does, you can say that you’re drunk and demand a piggyback ride or something, to see if she’ll do it. Things like that.”

Solar pondered for a moment, “but, what trouble will I be in?”

Hwasa rubbed her chin. “I don’t know.” She shrugged.

“How about not bringing money and can’t pay the bill?” Whee-In chimed in.

“Hey, that’ll do,” Hwasa agreed and tried to drag them in.

“Wait!” Solar stopped them. “What if she refuse to come? What if she tell me to call someone else?”

“Insist on it being her.”

“But—”

“No buts, let’s go!”

Hwasa and Whee-In took Solar to a table located in one of the corner, despite her numerous unanswered questions. It was a quiet night at the club with few people around. The slow jazzy music and a handful of couples on the dance floor gave the feeling of a romantic evening for all that had gathered, even if they were only accompanying their friends. It was the perfect spot for Solar to practice.

“Okay, Unnie,” Hwasa said after glancing around, “pretend that you’re drunk.”

“Right now?” She raised an eyebrow.

“Yes.” Hwasa nodded incessantly. “Think of it like you’re practicing for an act. Try it.”

Solar held her head and squinted her eyes. “Ow~ my head…”

“Um—” Hwasa and Whee-In sighed before commenting in unison, “Unnie, you’re acting is pretty bad.”

“Well, gee thanks,” she said sarcastically.

“Hold on a minute.”

Whee-In went over to the bartender and ordered a few drinks. She came back with two bottles of Soju and some cocktails, gave them to Solar, and watched as Solar drank them. The plan was to get her slightly intoxicated, enough to make her cheek blush, but not to the point where she’d no longer be able to function.

“Unnie, how do you feel?” Whee-in questioned to check how drunk Solar was.

“Great!” Solar raised her voice. “I feel great!”

“This is good. She’s in high spirit,” Hwasa whispered to Whee-In. “Okay, Unnie, call Moonbyul Unnie to come pick you up.”

Solar took out her phone, grinned, and closed one eye before dialing Moonbyul’s number. She waited happily to hear Moonbyul’s voice but it ended up going to voicemail.

“She didn’t pick up.” Solar frowned.

“Try again,” Hwasa urged.

After trying for the fifteenth times and Moonbyul still hadn’t picked up, Solar threw her phone onto the table and screamed, “JERK!” before crossing her arms and slumping back in her chair.

“Still no luck?” Whee-In questioned.

“No.” She pouted. “What am I doing here!?” She ruffled her hair.

“Hey, don’t mess it up.” Whee-In fix it for her.

“Let me try.”

Hwasa picked up the phone and repeatedly dialed the same number. It was the twelfth times she’d called, making it twenty seventh in total with Solar. She was beginning to lose hope when Moonbyul finally picked up.

“Hello?”

Hwasa freaked and quickly placed the phone on Solar’s ear, while making sure she and Whee-In wouldn’t say anything to give themselves away.

“Why didn’t you pick up sooner!? I be tryin to get hold of you!” Solar grabbed the phone and screamed into it.

“Who are you? Are you drunk?”

After calling Moonbyul a jerk to remind her of Solar’s identity and ignoring Moonbyul’s protest, Solar declared, “I NEED YOU! COME!” She gave Moonbyul the address before hanging up.

“How did it go?” Whee-In and Hwasa was eager to find out.

Solar giggled before making a stern face. “She said she’s not coming.” She pouted.

Whee-In pondered for a moment, “I think she will,” she said and Hwasa nodded.

“Really?” Solar perked up.

“Of course.”

“Yeah, I think so too.” Hwasa added. “In fact, I’m certain she will.”

“What make you so sure?”

“It’s a gut feeling.”

“We should move on to the next phase,” Whee-In interrupted.

“What’s next?” Solar questioned.

“Whee-In will hide in the car and keep a lookout for Moonbyul Unnie. She’ll text us if she sees her.”

“Will you be okay?”

“I’ll be fine,” Whee-In assured her.

“As for you, do you see those two over there?” Hwasa pointed to the men a few tables away.

“Yes.” Solar nodded in affirmation. “What about them?”

“Go and ask them to buy you a drink. If they don’t—” she paused after taking a better look at them, but waved it off as nothing. “Nah, I’m sure they will. Make sure you sip it slowly. Once I get a text about Moonbyul Unnie, I’ll wave the V sign high in the air to tell you that she’s here. So make sure you sit facing me, okay?”

“Okay!” Solar pumped herself up.

“When you go over there,” Hwasa added, “act sexy. The same way you would for Moonbyul Unnie. And don’t worry. We got your back.”

“We won’t let anything happen to you,” Whee-In nodded.

“I know.” She smiled.

Solar got up and took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing._ She headed towards the two men, who were happily chatting at their table. The chair she sat on was opposite of theirs, but one where she could clearly see Hwasa from. She crossed her legs, placed her elbows on the table, interlaced her fingers, and rested her chin upon them before winking at the men.

“Hello gents, care to buy a drink for a lonely gal?” She tried her best to exude her sexiness, but instead of being dazzled, they started laughing. “What’s so funny?” She questioned sternly, furrowing her brow.

“Oh sister, we don’t swing that way.” They winked back at her and held up their hands to give her an idea about their relationship.

“Oh my god, I am so sorry.” The embarrassed Solar almost jumped out of her seat.

“Oh, it’s okay.” He waved it off. “You made us laugh, so you’re okay in our book. Anyway, what’s wrong?” he said as he tucked his hair behind his ear, which had blonde highlights at it tips. “Sensitive guys like us can see when something is bothering a girl,” he placed his hand on his chest.

“It’s a long story. But in short, my girlfriend lost her memory and I want to know if she still love me, despite not remembering who I am. I think she’s on her way here now. I was going to use you two to test her.” She stopped, feeling too embarrassed to continue.

“Ah~ I think I get it. No worries, we’ll help. Right, honey?” He winked at his lover.

“Of course, anything for you love.” He smiled.

“Oh, we haven’t introduce ourselves, have we? I’m Mark. This handsome man here is Luke, my bae.”

“A pleasure to meet you.” Luke bowed his head.

“I’m Solar. The pleasure is all mine.” She gave a bow. “Thank you for your help.”

Once the introduction was over, Mark called the bartender and ordered a drink for Solar. They proceeded to chat and got to know each other better. Mark and Luke were the owners of a bakery, which specialized in wedding cakes. They’ve known each other for over ten years, ever since their college days. At first, as friends, then business partners, and finally lovers. They were also planning for their wedding, which was approaching in a few months.

Solar was enjoying her times with her newfound friends when she noticed Hwasa signaling her. Hwasa was waving the V sign high up in the air. _She’s here? She’s actually here!?_ Solar could feel her heart beating faster. She was so ecstatic she almost forgot what she was doing.

“She’s here?” Mark questioned.

“Mhm.” Solar nodded fervently, taking a few deep breaths to try and calm down.

With that affirmation, Mark and Luke became serious. They pretended to hit on Solar, urging her to drink more. Mark played with the ends of her hair and leaned closer to whisper, “Which one is she?”

“She’s—”

Solar was about to glance around when he stopped her. “Wait, never mind, don’t look. Do you think she’ll be jealous when she sees us like this?”

“Would Luke gets jealous?”

“Maybe,” he jested and giggled.

“I hate to interrupt, but there’s someone heading our way,” Luke chimed in.

“Quick, hit me playfully and yell something.” Mark suggested to Solar.

“What—what do I say?”

“I—I don’t know. Just do it!”

Solar hit Mark’s chest and laughed loudly as she spoke, “You’re sooo bad~!”

“You’re acting needs work,” Mark whispered, trying not to laugh.

“Quiet you!” she responded softly, still playing her role.

“I think you had enough!” Moonbyul took Solar’s glass and pulled her up by her arm.

When Moonbyul pulled her closer, Solar’s heart almost leapt out of her chest. _She_ _really came for me!_ The joy was overwhelming her. _What if I—_ _?_ She caressed Moonbyul’s face and smiled when Moonbyul didn’t push her away. That pleasant surprised and happiness put her in a blissful dazed, enough for her to forget about the plan and improvised with whatever jumped into her head.

“Hey! What do you think you’re doing!?” Mark and Luke confronted Moonbyul.

Solar intervened before any altercation could take place. “Gentlemen, she’s the person I love.” She placed her head on Moonbyul’s chest. “I should go with her. Wouldn’t you agree?” She winked at them, knowing Moonbyul couldn’t see it.

“Ah, forget it.” The men waved it off and sat down, a slight smile could be seen from the corner of their lips. If Mark had his way, he would have jumped for joy.

It took Moonbyul only a few minutes to find out that Solar didn’t forget her wallet. However, it was too late for her to leave. She was already bewitched; her face burning up; her heart racing out of control. She swallowed as she watched Solar licked her lips.

“What? Afraid I’ll eat you?” Solar said seductively.

In her final attempt to get away, she said, “You seem fine! You can get home by yourself!”

When Moonbyul thought that she had escaped, Solar lost of balance brought them even closer. Her arms were now wrapped around Solar’s waist, their bodies pressing against one another. A storm was stirring inside of her heart as she stared down at Solar’s lips.

Solar looked up at Moonbyul, that gentle gaze, that warm embrace, she could slowly feel herself getting lost in them. Moonbyul bit her lip and held Solar tighter. The heat of the moment caused Solar to panic and scream, “Let’s drink!” She raised her hands in the air as if to celebrate, while her face was getting redder by the second.

Moonbyul was back to herself. “No, let’s not!” She was firmed in her stance, despite Solar’s cute protest. “You’re going home!”

Solar demanded a piggyback ride, which Moonbyul shot down without hesitation. When she tried to run towards the bar, screaming for more soju, Moonbyul held her tightly, refusing to let go. Moonbyul ended up having to apologize to the bartender for Solar’s unsightly behavior. However, judging from his demeanor, it was clear that he had seen more than his fair share of such rowdiness. Although, he enjoyed watching them all the same.

“Choose one.” Solar pouted. “Piggyback or Soju.”

“Neither!”

Moonbyul ended up having to muffle Solar before she could scream. After taking a look at what Solar was wearing, she took off her coat and put it on Solar. Solar happily jumped onto her back and she carried her outside. Once she asked for Solar’s address, however, Solar refused to give a straight answer. She even took Moonbyul’s phone and stuck it in her bra when Moonbyul tried to call for a taxi.

“If you don’t give it back then I’ll leave you here,” she spoke sternly.

Solar didn’t like what she heard, she pouted and screamed as she wobbled back towards the club, “MORE SOJU PLEASE!”

Moonbyul’s coercing attempt had backfire, she held Solar’s hand to keep her from leaving. _This girl—_ The innocent look in Solar’s eyes made her sigh in defeat. After Solar threw a few more tantrums, she was carrying Solar on her back again. She tried once more to get the address from Solar, who opted for a ridiculous answer instead.

“I live under the sea. I’m a mermaid on a secret mission to learn more about humanity.”

 _Where does she comes up with this?_ There was nothing else Moonbyul could do, except to bring Solar back to her place. As she was passing by a small pond, a thought crossed her mind, _what if I throw her in._ She glanced at it a few more times before deciding, _nah, her drunk ass will drown._

Solar was never sure Moonbyul would actually come, let alone complied to her unreasonable requests. Moonbyul was gentle and careful in how she carried Solar. She felt safe and love being by Moonbyul’s side. As she stared at the back of Moonbyul’s head, she smiled, _she hasn’t change._ The many pleasant surprises today made her giddy. _That hug back there—was she going to kiss me?_ The thought overwhelmed her, she screamed whatever came to mind and wiggled around, almost causing them to fall a few times.

Once they reach the apartment complex, Solar realized it was the one marked with an angry eye. _I don’t like how far this place is, but at least I know where I can find her._ _At least, it’s not the other place,_ she hugged Moonbyul tighter.

While Moonbyul carried Solar through the hall she requested that Solar quiet down. Solar pondered for a moment and protested by biting Moonbyul’s shoulder, claiming it was unfair that Moonbyul could scream but she couldn’t.

“I don’t scream random nonsense like you!”

Moonbyul’s comment made Solar yelled even more, until Moonbyul admitted that her statement was wrong. However, Solar’s silence didn’t last long. After laying Solar down, Moonbyul was more than ready to get some rest. She stood up to head to the sofa, but Solar pulled her back down.

 _I miss you. I don’t want you to go._ Solar unconsciously held onto Moonbyul’s necktie and rolled in around her hand. She pulled Moonbyul closer until their bodies were touching and wrapped her arms around Moonbyul. She teased Moonbyul, but it didn’t seemed effective so she decided to scream instead.

“STOP SCREAMING!”

 _What was that?_ The loud neighbor startled her and Moonbyul covered her mouth. She agreed to stop, however it merely lasted for a few minutes. After demanding a kiss, which was denied, she started yelling once more. It brought the neighbor’s rage, who threw threats upon them. This time Moonbyul muffled her as well, but she retaliated by biting Moonbyul’s hand.

“Please, stop screaming,” Moonbyul begged.

“Are you going to kiss me?”

“No!”

“Fine! I’ll—”

 _I was going to say that I’ll leave, but_ _I wouldn’t want this any other way_ _._ _It’s perfect._ It had been a long time since they last kissed, it almost felt as if it had been forever. She let go of Moonbyul’s tie and caressed her face, drowning in the sweetness of their kiss. Her heart was bursting with joy.

“Okay, no more screaming. Just sleep, alright?” Moonbyul said after parting their lips.

Moonbyul tried to leave, but Solar rolled her onto the bed. _What is she doing?_ Moonbyul looked at Solar, who was now on top of her; her hand was on Moonbyul’s chest. They exchange a longing gaze before Solar rested her head on Moonbyul’s body and laid her arm around Moonbyul’s belly.

“Let me rest like this. Just for a little while,” Solar whispered sweetly. “You make me feel safe. I’ll be able to rest well. Please, be my pillow guard for the night. I love you.”

Solar drifted to sleep, but the thought of leaving the room was no longer on Moonbyul’s mind. The only thing she wanted was for Solar to get a good night rest. Although her heart was beating loudly against her chest, she felt at peace upon seeing Solar. _Sweet dream._ She smiled and caressed Solar’s face as if by instinct. When she realized what she was doing, she stopped and stared at the ceiling. _Do I love her?_ She fell asleep with that thought in her mind and a smile on her face.

The morning sun welcomed Solar to a brighter day. She smiled when she saw Moonbyul sleeping soundly beside her. _Thank you for staying with me._ She kissed Moonbyul’s forehead. _I hope everyday will be like this; to see you when I open my eyes; to know you’re safe and happy; to show you love and know you love me. I love you._ She gently ran her fingers on Moonbyul’s face, feeling the happiness spreading throughout her body.

Eventually she got out of bed and made breakfast for Moonbyul. The meal included a round omelet, which she decorated with a smiling face, almost as if it was the sun. She added vegetables and arranged them around the omelet in the form of a heart. _It turned out_ _well_ _,_ she stood proudly over her creation with her hands on her hips.

The stench of alcohol was emitting from her body so she decided to head home. She watched Moonbyul for a while longer before giving her a peck on the cheek. _I don’t want to go, but I smell horrible._ _I’ll see you soon._ She went home with a big grin on her face. The moment Solar entered the house, Whee-In and Hwasa bombarded her with questions. She tried her best to answer them, but they kept on piling up.

“Slow down!” Solar sternly scolded. “I need to take a shower. I’ll tell you once I’m done.”

“Alright,” they reluctantly agreed.

Once Solar was done, they got comfortable on the sofa and listened attentively as she recounted the events of the night before. She chuckled and moved her feet as if she was running in place, spilling the juicy details in the process. Whee-In and Hwasa also felt happy watching the excited Solar. It was already past noon but they were still chatting. Solar’s phone buzzed and interrupted them. When she read the message, she giggled loudly, unable to contain her joy.

“What is it, Unnie?” Hwasa and Whee-In tried to peek, smiling haughtily.

“Nothing~”

Solar hid her phone and looked away. She tried to flee, but she was outnumbered. Hwasa jumped in front of her to stop her, while Whee-In sneakily grabbed the phone. They distanced themselves from her, making sure that she couldn’t take it back before they had a chance to read it.

“Thanks for breakfast. It was delicious!” Whee-In read it loudly.

Hwasa looked at Whee-In, tapped her shoulder and jested, “Whee-In, why won’t you make me breakfast? See how sweet they are?” She pouted playfully.

Whee-In laughed and continued reading the rest, “Come to the roof of building A133 at three. There’s something I want to tell you.”

“Sounds juicy~” Hwasa teased.

“Almost like a confession,” Whee-In joined in. “I’m so jealous~”

Solar snatched her phone back and ran to her room. “Bad!” she said before closing her door.

“Unnie, don’t be embarrass!” They yelled cheerily.

 _What would look good?_ Solar excitedly tried on her outfits. It took a while before she found one she thought Moonbyul would appreciate. After she had finished, she looked in the mirror a few more times to make sure everything was in place before leaving her room.

“Don’t follow me!” she said sternly to Hwasa and Whee-In. “You’re not allow to spy!”

“But why~” Whee-In protested.

“We want to see!” Hwasa demanded.

“No! I’m serious! Don’t follow me!”

“Fine!” Whee-In said begrudgingly.

“Promise?” she raised an eyebrow.

“Yes, we promise.” They sighed.

They were left with no other choice but to stay home. When they saw Solar’s phone on the cabinet next to her room, their curiosity got the better of them. It was an opportunity they couldn’t ignore. They messaged Moonbyul, pretending to be Solar, in order to get details on what Moonbyul was planning at building A133.

Solar arrived earlier than the appointed time. She gently bit her finger and kicked the ground, the anticipation of Moonbyul’s plan was overwhelming her. _I wonder what she want to tell me._ She buried her face in her hands, wanting to scream at the top of her lung. _Calm down! Calm down!_ She took a few deep breaths, but it felt impossible to not jump for joy.

She clasped her hands behind her back and wandered around the rooftop, hoping it would help a little. _What is that?_ She got closer and noticed a cap dangling on a potted plant, just slightly out of reach. _Doesn’t that belong to Byul-Yi? Is she here?_

“Byul ah? Byul ah? Are you here?” She glanced around but saw no one. “Did she left to get something?” she mumbled. She looked at the cap, “I should get it for her.”

She tried her best to reach for it but it was further than she had initially thought. When she leaned over the walled fence, her fingers could barely touch the tip of it. _Just a little closer._ She carefully kneel on the fence, gripping onto the railing as her final attempt to reach it. _Got it._ She happily held the cap in her hands. Before she even had the chance to move, a slight force pushed her over the railing and gravity was doing the rest.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chap is a long one :/ gonna take a bit to edit  
> :D Enjoy this chapter :D

When Moonbyul woke up the next morning, there was still a smile on her face. She turned her head to find an empty bed greeting her. She sat up quickly and glanced around. The sight of the barren room brought her loneliness. _I guess she left already._ She sighed sullenly before proceeding to wash up. While she was taking off her white shirt, she noticed a red lipstick marking on its collar.

 _How did that_ _—_ _?_ She leaned closer to the mirror, making sure it wasn’t her imagination. After staring at it for a while, speechless at her discovery, a slight reddish blushed was apparent on her face. _That mischievous girl,_ she shook her head and sighed. As she was showering, the events from the previous night flashed through her mind. She gently bit her bottom lip and rubbed it, smiling as she reminisced.

 _Her lips were soft,_ the thought overflowed her heart with happiness. She leaned her head against the shower wall and rubbed her cheek, _when we kissed it felt so familiar—as if we’ve done it before._ She couldn’t quite grasped the reason why. _Have I been daydreaming about it?_ _Have I always wanted to kiss her?_ She combed her hair back with her hand and let out a long sullen sigh; the cold water splashing against her back couldn’t cool the burning question within her heart. _This is ridiculous. I need to stop thinking about it._ She tapped her cheeks and perked up, pushing back all of the negative thoughts before they could surface.

Once she was dressed, her belly announced the next item on her list. _I wonder what I should eat,_ she tapped her chin and pondered while heading towards the kitchen. _Is there even anything I can use?_ It didn’t take long before something caught her attention. _That smells good. Where is it coming from?_ She sniffed the air for a moment before noticing a plate on the table, a food tent was protecting it. The slight steam rising from the dish indicated that the food was freshly prepared not long ago. _Did she make this for me?_ She rubbed the back of her neck and smiled shyly. _What’s this?_ She picked up a small folded note sitting beside the meal.

 _[Byul-Kong_ _ah_ _, did you sleep well?_ _Does anywhere ache_ _? You were sleeping so soundly I didn’t want to wake you. I made breakfast._ _M_ _ake sure_ _you_ _eat it_ _e_ _ven if it taste_ _s_ _bad!_ _> :P_ _I’ll be mad if you don’t! I_ _smell horrible_ _. I_ _needed to go home and wash up._ _I’ll see you later._ _XOXO_ _– love from your Yong-Kong]_

Moonbyul couldn’t help giggling as she read the note. She placed it gently back on the table and took her seat. She slowly devoured her food, enjoying every bite and the sweetness that followed. _It’s_ _not bad_ _. Should I tell her later?_ Just like the omelet on her plate, she couldn’t stop smiling nor could she stopped Solar from occupying her mind. She ignored the blatant burnt and saltiness of the omelet, eating it as if it was the best thing on earth.

At one point during her morning, while she was taking care of the dishes, she began humming a song that had been repeatedly playing in her head. _Where d_ _o_ _I know this tune from?_ _Was it on the radio?_ She pondered for a while but the answer still eluded her. _It doesn’t matter,_ she shrugged. She glanced down at the note Solar had left behind, _what should I do with it?_ _I don’t want to throw it away._ She turned to her left and saw the fridge. _If I pin it there, she’ll definitely laugh when she sees it._ After thinking about it for a while, another idea came to mind, _what if I put it in a book?_ _Nah_ _, I might forget about it. Wait, I know._ She quickly took off her latex gloves and decided to go into the bedroom with the note in hand.

After taking only a few steps, her doorbell rang. _This girl—d_ _id she forgets something?_ She snickered and shook her head. She placed the note on the table before opening the door. Once she saw who was standing on the other side, however, the joyful grin on her face faded into a forceful smile.

“What’s wrong?” Park Young-Sun raised an eyebrow. “Are you not happy to see me?”

 _Why is she here?_ Moonbyul chuckled nervously before answering, “It’s nothing.” She sighed softly. “I just thought you were someone else,” she mumbled.

“What?” She titled her head.

She shook her head and smiled wryly. “Nothing.”

“Are you going to invite me in?”

“Yeah—yeah, come in.” She held the door for Park Young-Sun. “Can I get you something to drink? Water? Anything?”

“That’s alright. I don’t need anything.”

“You sure?”

“Mhm,” she nodded.

“So, what brings you here? Did something happen?”

“No,” she shook her head and darted her eyes around the room. “I just wanted to see you. See how you’re doing,” she responded shyly. “Can I only see you if something happens?”

Moonbyul rubbed her head. “I didn’t mean that. It’s good that you’re okay.” Moonbyul bit her lip and pondered for a moment before she questioned, “How did you know where I live?” She raised an eyebrow and observed Park Young-Sun’s expression.

“Ah, that,” she mumbled and glanced around, looking rather restless when she gave her answer. “A friend of mine saw you entering this building last night.” She sighed and looked up sadly at Moonbyul. “I really miss you.” She wrinkled the edge of her shirt between her fingers. “I wanted to see you. I hope I’m not being a bother. The nice lady downstairs told me where your apartment was. I’m really sorry,” she spoke softly, hanging her head low.

“I see—” Moonbyul scratched the back of her ear and sighed, dropping any further questions on the matter.

“Will you show me around?” she asked cheerily, breaking the silence. “Or are we going to continue standing here?”

“Oh, yeah,” she answered unenthusiastically, “I’ll show you around.”

Moonbyul introduced the living room, the kitchen, and the dinning room, which all shared the same space. It was modestly decorated and she had yet to find time to add any personal touches. When she was done, she took a quick glance at the bedroom door, which was closed, _I don’t really want to show it to her. It’s a bit personal._ She looked over in Park Young-Sun’s direction, who was now sitting at the kitchen table, and sighed with relief, _I guess I won’t have to._

“I’ll get you some water,” she said, feeling a bit happier.

Park Young-Sun picked up Solar’s note and waved it in the air. “What’s this?” she questioned while Moonbyul was pouring the water.

“It’s nothing!” She quickly snatched it away.

“Is it important?” she spoke, sounding startled.

“No, it’s nothing—” She bit her lip. “Just something I doodled while I was eating.”

“I see,” she grumbled before forcing a smile. “Can I see it?”

“It’s bad,” she answered quickly. “I don’t want anyone to see it.” She didn’t know why she had to lie. It didn’t matter to her at that moment, all she knew was that her instinct told her not to reveal anything.

“It’s fine.” She smiled and shrugged. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

“Thanks—” Moonbyul rubbed the back of her neck and sighed, feeling guilty.

“Why the long face?” she teased. “It’s fine, really.” She gave a big grin.

“Sorry,” she said sullenly, “here’s your water.”

She handed the cup to Park Young-Sun, who received it with both hands. The awkward silence had descended upon them. It was bad enough that the kitchen faucet could be heard dripping onto the empty sink below. _What should I do?_ She glanced in the direction of the bedroom. _I guess I can show it to her._

“I—”

“The bedroom is a bit messy. I’ll clean it real quick.”

“It’s fine—”

She took off before Park Young-Sun could finish. The thought of entertaining Park Young-Sun was the least of her concern nor was tidying her room. Her top priority was putting Solar’s note in a safe place, everything else was on the back burner. _Now, where is that silver box? I know I’ve seen it somewhere._ She searched around her room with only that one goal in mind, spending about half an hour before she found it. _There it is!_ She smiled, crawling under her bed to grab it. The grin on her face was even wider while she was dusting the box with her sleeve. Once she thought it was clean enough, she placed the note inside.

The moment Moonbyul closed the bedroom door behind her, Park Young-Sun’s face became dark and twisted. She gritted her teeth, furrowed her brow, bit her nails, and tapped her foot, looking rather tensed. _How could she lie to me!? HOW COULD SHE LIE TO ME!!?_ She got up and wandered in circle around the table. _That note_ _was_ _clearly written by that despicable girl!_ She ground her teeth and pulled her hair. _S_ _he lied to me. ME OF ALL PEOPLE! ME!!!_

It didn’t took long before Park Young-Sun noticed Moonbyul’s phone was in the living room, sitting on the coffee table. She stared at the bedroom’s door, making sure Moonbyul wouldn’t catch her in the act as she inched towards the phone. _It doesn’t have a password!_ She was overjoyed at her discovery. The call log was filled with only one number and Park Young-Sun recognized it well. _They were together last night._ She gripped the phone harder as she looked through the photos with a murderous glare.

The first set of pictures were of Moonbyul carrying Solar on her back, some of them were too blurry to see as if the photographer had dropped the camera. In the other photos, Moonbyul could be seen looking grumpy but there was a noticeable grinned at the corner of her lips. Solar was cheerily posing for them. The last photo was taken this morning, in it Solar was kissing Moonbyul’s cheek while she was asleep.

As Park Young-Sun scrolled through them, the desired to throw the phone out the window or against the wall grew within her. She restrained herself, knowing it wouldn’t have benefited her and opted for a calmer solution after taking a few deep breaths.

 _You want to feel like you’re in heaven, then let’s make that dream comes true._ She sent Solar a message, pretending to be Moonbyul. The corner of her lips twitched as she tried to grin. After it was successful sent, she erased it; wiping her fingerprints off of the phone before placing it back on the table. She glanced around and found one of Moonbyul’s cap sitting above the shoes shelf by the door. She took it without hesitation and left, failing to give a proper goodbye.

When Moonbyul came out from her bedroom, a sense of relief filled her heart. _Is it weird that I feel this way?_ She smiled at the sight of the empty house. _Is there something missing?_ She glanced around but couldn’t pin point what was wrong. _I guess it’s nothing._ She shrugged and proceeded to lock the door. She turned on the television and got comfy on the sofa. In the midst of watching a comedy, her phone buzzed and interrupted her. _Who is it?_ She grabbed her phone to check, sighing when she saw the sender ID. _I_ _seriously_ _need to change her ID._

 **Master:** Give me a preview?

Moonbyul looked at the text in confusion and pondered for a moment before she replied.

 **Byul-Kong** **< 3Yong-Kong** **:** What do you mean?

When Moonbyul noticed her own ID, she had to do a double take to make sure she wasn’t imagining it. _What kind of name did she put in here!?_

 **Master:** Aw~ don’t be like that

 **Master:** Tell me. Pretty please????

 **Byul-Kong** **< 3Yong-Kong** **:** I have no idea what you’re talking about.

 **Master:** Don’t be shy~

 **Byul-Kong** **< 3Yong-Kong** **:** I’m not.

 **Byul-Kong** **< 3Yong-Kong** **:** Look, if this is another one of your weird game. You need to stop.

 **Byul-Kong** **< 3Yong-Kong** **:** You’re behavior is abnormal.

It took only a few moments after she had sent the text for her phone to ring. The caller was none other than the person she was texting. She let out a long sigh before picking up.

“Hello?”

“What do you mean abnormal behavior!?” Hwasa screamed, demanding an answer.

Moonbyul could recognize that it wasn’t Solar’s voice. She checked the caller ID and number once more. _It is her number._ “Who’s this?” she questioned calmly.

“You said you had something to tell Solar Unnie! You called her out to meet you!” she continued raising her voice. “Now, you claim that she’s behaving weirdly!?” She paused for a moment. “Well, I mean she is, but that’s not the point!”

“Wait! Wait!” she interrupted, “I asked her to meet up with me?” she was confused by the situation.

“Yes, you did!” Hwasa was finally calming down.

“What are you talking about? When did I asked her out?” she questioned sternly.

“Like half an hour ago.”

“But I haven’t talked to her since last night.”

“What do you mean?” Hwasa was irritated. “If you didn’t then who did?”

 _If it came from my phone then i_ _t must have been her. She was the only one who was here._ She bit her lip and sighed in frustration. “Where is she?”

“She left already.”

“Where did she go?”

“If you’re worried, you should’ve—”

“Tell me where she went!” She raised her voice, cutting Hwasa off.

“Building A133.”

“That’s just down the street! I’ll go right away! Don’t worry, I won’t let anything happen to her!”

Moonbyul hung up without waiting for a response. She grabbed her jacket and rushed out the door. “Building A133. Building A133.”She mumbled as she ran with all her might. _Nothing can happen to you._ The thought of Solar occupied her mind; her happy face; her sweet smile; her gentle voice; finding Solar was Moonbyul top priority. _You must be safe. You have to be!_

A crowd of gawkers had already gathered in front of the building before Moonbyul’s arrival. They were whispering to each other and pointing towards the roof as if the situation was entertaining enough for them to stay and watch. When she glanced towards what had caught their attentions, fear overtook her. _No! Solar!_ She shoved them aside and ran to the roof.

Solar was dangling from the side of the building, holding on to dear life. A water hose was the only thing stopping her from hitting the ground below. “AH!” she cried, her hands slowly loosing their gripped.

“DON’T LET GO!” Moonbyul screamed, grabbing the hose to pull Solar up.

“Byul-Yiiiii,” she cried louder, tears wetting her face.

“DO YOU HEAR ME!? DON’T YOU DARE LET GO!!!”

Solar nodded and held on tighter. As Moonbyul was helping Solar, the vague memories of her past flashed through her mind. _Not now!_ She shook her head to get rid of dizziness that was trying to overtake her. _I won’t let anything stop me from saving her!_

 _I don’t know how much longer I can hold on._ Solar’s strength was fading quicker. She looked up at Moonbyul, who hands were red and scratched up. _Byul is trying her best for me. I can’t give up!_ She found a renewed strength in Moonbyul’s determination.

“GIVE ME YOUR HAND!” she screamed.

The moment Solar was within reached, she grabbed Solar’s wrist and pulled her to safety. She hugged Solar tightly, who returned her embrace. They fell to the ground, Moonbyul breathing heavily and tearing up. Solar bawling like a baby on her chest.

“Why is it that when I see you, something is going wrong?” Moonbyul questioned sternly, wiping her tears and regaining her composure.

“W-what do you mean?” She sniffled and lightly slapped Moonbyul’s chest. “It’s your fault! You told me to come here. I was so scared. I thought I would never see you again!”

“I didn’t call you out here,” she furrowed her brow and spoke sternly.

Solar wiped her tears and met Moonbyul’s gaze, making sure Moonbyul wasn’t trying to tell an ill-timed joke. Moonbyul’s expression told Solar all she needed to know. _She’s not joking._ She sniffled before she continued, “but the message came from your phone.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes! It’s from the phone I gave you.” She nodded confidently. “And beside, no one else would have that ID on my phone,” she said shyly.

 _Then it was really her!_ Moonbyul furrowed her brow. _Why did she ask_ _s_ _Solar to come here?_

“What’s wrong?” Solar questioned concernedly. “Are you hurt?” She tried to check Moonbyul’s body but Moonbyul held her in place.

“I’m fine. Don’t worry.” She smiled. “You? Does it hurt anywhere?”

Solar shook her head. “I’m okay.”

“How did you end up on the side of the building?”

“It’s not like I wanted to end up there!” she protested, pouting as she spoke. “I saw your cap hanging over there,” she motioned with her head. “I just wanted to get it back for you.”

“My cap?”

“Yes,” she nodded. “You have a lot, but I can still tell that it was yours.

“Did you fell trying to get it?”

“I think so—”

“What were you thinking?” Moonbyul flicked Solar’s forehead. “Why would you risk your life for that!?”

“I didn’t mean to!” She buried her face into Moonbyul’s chest to avoid anymore forehead attacks. “Besides—” she stopped and pondered.

“What?” Moonbyul raised an eyebrow. “What’s wrong?”

She hesitated but decided to tell Moonbyul what was on her mind. “I think someone pushed me.”

“Someone pushed you!?” she said angrily, looking into Solar’s eyes.

“I-I don’t know. Everything just happened so fast.” She tried her best to recall that moment. “I remembered being really scared. I thought I was a goner for sure, but then you showed up,” she said happily as she caressed Moonbyul’s face, feeling the warmth of Moonbyul’s embrace. “I’m just happy that I can see you again.” She laid her head down on Moonbyul’s chest.

“You’re safe now. I won’t let anything happen to you,” Moonbyul said sweetly as she petted Solar’s head. She glanced down at Solar with a worried look before staring up at the sky, feeling an anger burning inside of her heart. _Did Park Young-Sun pushed Solar? I won’t forgive her_ _if she did_ _!_

“I know.” She smiled happily. “I knowyou’ll always protect me.”

“I’ll always stay by your side. Kim Yong-Sun, I think I have feelings for you,” she said softly as she kissed the top of Solar’s head.

Upon hearing Moonbyul’s declaration, Solar’s eyes widen. It made her speechless. She was overwhelmed with joy, shocked to the point of disbelieve. She lifted her head and met Moonbyul’s gaze. _Did—did she just say what I think? Did I hear that correctly?_ Her emotions were bursting at the seams. _Am I—am I dreaming?_ She slapped herself, making sure this wasn’t just some fantasy she had concocted. _Ow, that hurt. This is real!_ She smiled happily and rubbed her cheek.

Moonbyul raised an eyebrow and looked at Solar weirdly. “Why did you hit yourself?”

“Just making sure I’m not dreaming,” she giggled.

“What?”

“I don’t think I heard you clearly. What did you just say?” Solar spoke, almost in a teasing manner.

Moonbyul shook her head. “You’re impossible, you know that?”

“Tell me again!” she pleaded cutely, gazing into Moonbyul’s eyes. “What did you say?”

Moonbyul let out a soft sigh, a smile was apparent on the corner of her lips. She cleared her throat and spoke shyly, “I—” _Where do I even begin?_ She scratched the side of her head. “I’m not sure of it myself, but—” she paused for a while.

“Go on.”

“Well, when you’re around or when I think about you—there’s this—it’s hard to explain.” She looked up at Solar and smiled, tucking Solar’s hair behind her ear. “You make me feel happy. You make me feel worry. Being with you is like a roller-coaster ride, but no matter how hard I try, I can’t seem to get you out of my head.”

“Do you want to?”

“I thought I did.” She chuckled. “Now, I feel like my days would be empty without you.”

“When did you start feeling this way?”

“I don’t know,” she shook her head. “But when I saw that you were in danger, I knew—at that moment I realized how much you mean to me. All I could think of was—I just didn’t want to lose you.”

“You won’t.” She caressed Moonbyul’s face, drying the tears building up at the corner of Moonbyul’s eyes.”

Moonbyul held her hand. “What I want to say is—I think I have feelings for you. You know—more than a friend. I’m not sure how to say this—”

“That you love me?” Solar raised both her brows and smiled sweetly.

“Yes.” She met Solar’s gaze and whispered with a smile, “I think I’m in love with you.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW - Violence involving Children/Mature Language/Violence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) how's everyone doing? :)  
> Enjoy the chapter ^^

After finding out that Moonbyul wasn’t the one that had left a message for Solar, Hwasa and Whee-In rushed out of the house. They drove to building A133 as fast and as safely as they could. Whee-In tried to call Moonbyul many times using Solar’s cell but there was no answer. By the time they got there, the crowd was dispersing.

“Why were there so many people here?” Hwasa mumbled to herself.

“Why don’t we go ask one of them?” Whee-In suggested.

“Yeah, alright.” She nodded. They quickly parked and ran up to a bystander. “Excuse me, did something happen here?” she questioned.

“Oh, it was terrible,” the middle-age woman began. “A young girl almost fell to her death, luckily someone saved her up in time.”

“W-Who—who was it!?” Whee-In asked fearfully.

“How should I know?” The woman furrowed her brow and shrugged. “If you want to know, she’s on the roof.” She pointed up.

They bowed their heads in appreciation and rushed up the building. When Hwasa saw Solar on top of Moonbyul, she hid behind the door and pulled Whee-In with her. They carefully poked their heads out to take a peek and silently giggled as they watched.

“What do you think they’re talking about?” Hwasa whispered.

“It’s too far for me to hear,” Whee-In replied softly. “Let’s just observe them for now.”

It didn’t take long for Solar to go from tearful to grinning to slapping herself. When they witnessed that, they both raised an eyebrow. _What is she thinking?_ Whee-In pondered. _This Unnie is weird,_ Hwasa shook her head. Nonetheless, it didn’t stop them from feeling delighted that Solar’s and Moonbyul’s relationship was progressing smoothly. They both clapped softly and cheered for the couple.

Once Moonbyul finished her confession, they exchanged a passionate kiss. The world around them seemingly vanished. They could neither feel, hear, nor see anything else except for each other. A blissful feeling that they were more than willing to embrace.

Whee-In turned away and blushed when Solar and Moonbyul began kissing, while Hwasa stared in amazement. She tugged Hwasa’s sleeve, signaling for her to look away but Hwasa was too fascinated to comply. _This tactless person,_ she grumbled. After a while, Hwasa turned towards Whee-In. When she saw that Whee-In was still blushing, a smile perked up from the corner of her lips. _She’s so adorable!_ She pulled Whee-In closer and hugged her before starting their own make-out session, ceasing all other activities and entered their own little world.

As Moonbyul kissed Solar, one by one her memories returned to her. The image of Solar crying and begging her not to leave while her blood soaked Solar’s dress. Solar’s sweet voice calling her name, talking to her, while she lay on the hospital bed. _I remember wanting to_ _reply_ _to her. I wanted to hug her and tell her everything would be alright, but my voice never reached her._

 _After I woke up,_ _she looked so exhausted_ _when we met again and yet I was so cruel to her._ She hugged Solar tightly, tears wetting her face. She imagined herself in Solar’s shoe, the one being forgotten and it shattered her heart. _I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have cause you all that pain and suffering._

Solar could hear Moonbyul’s sniveling and feel her uneven breaths. She raised herself up so she could see Moonbyul. When she saw Moonbyul’s crying, she dried Moonbyul’s tears and asked sweetly, “What’s wrong?”

Moonbyul pulled her back down and embraced her. “I’m sorry,” she said in a shaky voice.

“Why are you apologizing?” She lay still and closed her eyes, feeling the warmth Moonbyul was sharing with her.

“I made a promise—I told you I would never make you sad, never cause you pain—but I—I couldn’t keep my promise. I hurt you so much—and yet—and yet you still love me.” She wiped her tears but they kept on falling. “Why do you love me? I hurt you so much—I don’t deserve it.”

Solar smiled and caressed Moonbyul’s face. “Don’t say something so silly. There’s no one else I want to love. You’re the only one for me. You didn’t mean to hurt me—” _Wait a minute!_ Solar widened her eyes. _Does this mean? She’s—_ “You remember?”

“Mhm,” she nodded, smiling happily as tears fell.

“You remember!?” unable to stop herself from crying, she repeated in a trembling voice until it was too difficult to articulate clearly.

“I’m sorry I made you cry,” she dried Solar’s tears. “Hwasa was right to hit me.”

Solar shook her head. “It’s not your fault.”

“It is. Deep down I knew I was wrong, that’s why I didn’t fight back. I trampled on your heart, on our memories. I deserve much worse.” She held Solar’s hand and gave it a kiss as she continued to apologize.

“Don’t say that.” She brushed Moonbyul’s hair aside and laid her head down on Moonbyul’s chest. “I know you didn’t mean it.”

Moonbyul hugged her tighter and kissed the top of her head. “I promise, I’ll do everything I can to protect you. I’ll never put you go through that again.” She dried Solar tears, they both kept on smiling as they cried. “I know you’ve already forgiven me, but I still want to ask for it properly. Kim Yong-Sun, will you forgive me? Will you give me another chance to love you?”

Solar fervently nodded. They embraced each other and cried for a while longer, chuckling as they dried one another tears. When they got up off the ground, their faces were slightly red and their eyes were swollen. Before they even took a step towards the exit, Moonbyul spun Solar around and scanned every inches of her.

“What are you doing?” Solar raised an eyebrow.

“Just making sure you’re not hurt,” she responded sternly, sniffling as she checked Solar.

“I’m okay.” She wanted to protest but Moonbyul looked at her pleadingly. _She’s so cute. How can I say no to that?_ She held Moonbyul’s hand and smiled. “You can do what you want.”

Moonbyul face lit up. Her eyes sparkle as though she had found a treasure. She grabbed both of Solar’s wrists to check her hands. Solar’s palms were red and scratched. _She did get hurt,_ her heart stung at the sight. She furrowed her brow and gave them a good stare before blowing on them gently, hoping it could give them some sense of relief, however slight. Solar giggled as she watched Moonbyul.

“How can you laugh at a time like this? You’re hurt!” she said sternly.

“Do you want me to cry instead?”

“Of course not!”

Solar caressed Moonbyul’s face. “How can I not smile when you’re filling my heart with love?” She grabbed Moonbyul’s hands. “Look at them, they’re hurting more than mine.” She gave them a kiss. “How can I not smile when you care about me so much?”

They placed their foreheads together. Moonbyul smiled and said, “You really are impossible, you know that?”

“I know,” she said sweetly.

Moonbyul wrapped an arm around Solar’s shoulder while Solar placed hers around Moonbyul’s waist before they headed for the exit. When they got to the door, they saw Hwasa and Whee-In kissing nearby. Hwasa had one hand on the wall and the other around Whee-In’s waist. Whee-In had her back against the wall and both of her arms were around Hwasa’s shoulders. They got startled when Solar cleared her throat. Hwasa and Whee-In blushed as they quickly tidied their clothes. Solar and Moonbyul pretended they hadn’t seen anything out of the ordinary.

“Unnie, are you okay?” Whee-In looked at Solar and questioned, her face still red.

“I’m better than okay,” she said cheerily.

“The magic of love~,” Hwasa teased, winking at them.

“Yours and Whee-In was definitely more magical,” Moonbyul commented, giving them a wink herself.

Whee-In hid her face with her hands and Hwasa protested, “H-hey, you two did it first!” It took Hwasa a second before it hit her. _Wait a minute—Did she just—?_ Hwasa was speechless. Her mouth dropped and her eyes widened. “Oh my god. Oh my god.” She was practically jumping in place. “Unnie, you’re back, aren’t you? Aren’t you!?”

“Yes,” Moonbyul smiled and nodded. “I’m sorry about everything.”

Hwasa and Whee-In were so excited, they jumped on Moonbyul and hugged her, accidentally pushing Solar to the side in the process. Solar pouted, wanting to get back in but she was unsuccessful. She pretended to be irritated and stomped her feet to get attention. They all noticed and giggled. Hwasa and Whee-In kept Moonbyul in place for a few more seconds before they gave her back to Solar. Moonbyul hugged Solar from behind and kissed her cheek.

“Don’t be angry,” she whispered sweetly into Solar’s ear. “You’ll forever be my number one. I’ll love you till the day I die, and it’ll never change.”

Solar held Moonbyul’s hands and replied, “I love you too.”

“You’re giving us goosebumps!” Hwasa teased.

“Yeah!” Whee-In closed her eyes and pretended to get chills to further exaggerate her point. “You guys should get a room. There’s too much P.D.A.”

“Speaking of getting a room.” Solar raised an eyebrow at Whee-In. “Didn’t you two need one a few minutes ago?”

“Hey~, it wasn’t like that!”

“Oh? Then what was it like?” she teased.

“We were—I was—you know—” Whee-In mumbling were too low to be heard.

After joking around and laughing for a while, they headed home. Hwasa and Whee-In offered to drive them back to Moonbyul’s apartment but Solar wanted a piggyback ride so they declined. They wanted to spend some more alone times together.

“Are you hungry?” Moonbyul questioned sweetly.

Solar shook her head. “What about you?”

She thought about it seriously before replying, “I think so.”

“What do you want to eat?”

“You,” she chuckled.

 _I knew she’d say that._ “No.” Solar pouted, shyly hiding her face.

Moonbyul giggled. _So cute._ “Why are you acting shy? You were really bold yesterday and back at the hospital.”

“That’s different,” she mumbled.

“What?” Moonbyul raised an eyebrow.

“I said it’s different!”

“How so?”

“Not telling.”

“Aw~ come on.”

“No.”

Moonbyul continued prodding Solar for an answer, but Solar refused to give in. Before they knew it, they were back at the apartment. Moonbyul took Solar to the sofa and went to grab the first aid. She cleaned Solar’s palms and bandaged them to prevent infections. Solar did the same for her. Their pain was drown out by the overwhelming happiness in their hearts. They held each other hands and walked into the bedroom. Moonbyul got Solar to lay down and gave Solar a kiss on her forehead. Their hands never separated.

“Do you want to get some rest?” She asked sweetly, looking into Solar’s eyes.

“I don’t know. Will you lay with me?”

“Of course. Anything for you.” She smile and lay beside Solar.

Solar placed her head on Moonbyul’s arm and they embraced each other. “You should keep this place.”

“Why?”

“We can use it when we need privacy,” she whispered into Moonbyul’s ear.

“Oh? Are you being naughty?” she teased.

Solar hid her face. “You’re so tactless!” she pouted and playfully hit Moonbyul’s chest.

Moonbyul held her hand and kissed it. “Don’t do that right now,” she scolded. “You can only hit me once your hands are better.”

Solar gave her a peck on the lips. They stared at each other and smiled like two kids, who had too much sugar. Sharing a moment with each other was enough, words were not needed for them to enjoy each other company. It was a while later before Solar recalled Park Young-Sun and Jae-Yoon.

“By the way, who was that woman at the hospital? And the boy, who called you Appa. What’s that about?” she questioned sternly.

 _I totally forgot about them._ Moonbyul scratched her head. “I don’t know who she is exactly. All I know is what she told me. Her name is Park Young-Sun. The kid is Moon Jae-Yoon.”

“Are you sure you don’t know her?”

Moonbyul gave it a serious consideration. “She does look a bit familiar. She showed me an old picture—.” She thought for a moment, “I think it’s from the time I did volunteer work.”

“Was that where you met her?”

She shrugged. “I’m not sure. It’s been so long, but it’s possible.” She tried her best to recall any memories of Park Young-Sun but came up empty.

“Tell me the truth!” Solar playfully hit her again and pouted. “Were you two an item? Is that why she can’t get over you?”

She met Solar’s gaze and spoke from her heart. “You’re the first and only person I ever fell in love with.”

Solar hid her face and giggled shyly. “You’re forgiven.” Once she calmed down a bit, she questioned, “What are you going to do about her?”

“I don’t know, but I must find out her motives and why she wanted to hurt you,” she said angrily, her brow furrowed.

“How do you know it was her?” She raised an eyebrow.

“She was here before I got a call from Hwasa, saying I’d asked you to meet up with me on roof of that building.”

Solar squinted and glared at Moonbyul. “She was here!?”

Moonbyul chuckled softly and sighed before giving Solar a kiss. “Don’t be jealous. I didn’t do anything,” she whispered sweetly. “Even when I lost my memories, you were the only one to occupy my mind. The only one that made my heart skip a beat.”

Solar smiled at Moonbyul’s sweet words. They snuggled and fell asleep in each other embrace. When they woke up, they called Hwasa and Whee-In to tell them that they were going to spend a few more days at the apartment.

Moonbyul did most of the cooking and scolded Solar whenever she tried to help. Although Solar’s hands were not badly hurt, she was still worried about Solar near death experience. All she wanted was for Solar to rest and recuperate, hoping the last few weeks would not leave any emotional scar behind. She even tried to spoon feed Solar, but Solar protested especially since Moonbyul was not very good at it.

They were living in a blissful world, one where only the two of them existed. They watched movies, the stars, the sun rising and setting, spending as much time as possible together to make up for lost time. They only left the apartment once to get groceries. During that time, Moonbyul also picked up a taser gun for Solar to protect herself with.

It had been four days since the event on the rooftop. They had spoken to the police, giving all the information they knew of. The only thing left for them to do was wait for the officer to update them on any new development.

Moonbyul got up early to prepare breakfast, while Solar was still fast asleep in bed. As she was setting up the table, the loud banging on the door caught her attention.It soundedas if someone was punching it. She looked up at the clock, _who is here at this time of day?_ A few more loud knocked came before she went to open the door. _Why is she here?_ She furrowed her brow slightly as she stared at Park Young-Sun. Park Young-Sun was pale and seemed rather anxious, pulling on her fingers and mumbling to herself.

Moonbyul was a bit worried seeing her in that state. “Are you okay?” she asked caringly.

Park Young-Sun tried to scan Moonbyul’s apartment as if she was looking for something. “I-I’m okay.” She glanced up at Moonbyul and tried to smile. “C-can I come in?”

“It’s not a good time right now.”

“I-I see,” she said sadly, looking quite upset. “I’ll come back later.” She quickly left.

As Moonbyul was closing the door, a thought crossed her mind. She grabbed her phone and coat before rushing after Park Young-Sun. She made sure to keep her distance while she tailed Park Young-Sun to avoid getting spotted. They walked for about twenty minutes before Park Young-Sun entered an abandoned apartment building. Moonbyul carefully followed her to the second floor, where Park Young-Sun entered room 206. When Moonbyul took a peek inside, Park Young-Sun was angrily scribbling into a notebook. The expression on her face was far from that of a gentle or even a normal person.

Once in a while, Park Young-Sun would stop writing, clasped her hands tightly together, and rocked in her chair. She glared at the empty wall in front of her, biting the skin on her knuckle in the process. When she was done with her writing, she jammed the book into the desk drawer and giggled hauntingly. She brushed her hair back before entering the backroom.

While Park Young-Sun was in the backroom, Moonbyul could hear the sound of object being smashed. There was also a soft whimper and a few muffled groans. _What’s going on back there?_ She bit her lip and debated on entering. _Screw it,_ she took a step through the open door. _Shit,_ she quickly retreated when Park Young-Sun came out.

When Park Young-Sun left the backroom, she seemed more out of it than before. Moonbyul hid in the nearby room until Park Young-Sun disappeared around the corner of the hall. Once Park Young-Sun was out of sight, she glanced through the broken window and waited to make sure Park Young-Sun had left the building before she entered room 206. She rushed up to the desk and grabbed the journal from the drawer. _A diary?_ She opened it and began reading each entry.

===================================================

**August 2010**

_I met a nice person today <_ _3_ _._ _**She was so beautiful <** _ _**3 <3<3** _ _**.** _ _I didn’t want to do volunteer work_ _at first >:(_ _but I’m glad that I_ _was dragged into it ^^._ _I would never have met her_ _otherwise_ _._ _There were a lot of people around but she notices me!!! <3<3<3 _ _She helped me out when I didn’t know what to do >_ _/// <_ _._ _**S** _ _**he** _ _**told** _ _**me that I’m pretty** _ _**< 3<3** _ _**. I wish I can be with her forever <** _ _**3 <3<3.** _

**September 2010**

_Our volunteer work will be over soon. I wouldn’t be able to see her everyday anymore :(. Will she forget about me? :’( I don’t want that! >:(_

_Those stupid asshole kept getting in the way when we were spending time together! >:( __**Like sluts please, read the room.**_ ~~_Byul-Yi smiles to those other bitches too. What is she doing?_~~ _She’s just being nice._ _S_ _he’s_ _just_ _being nice._ _ **I want her to smile only for me :**_ _ **(**_ _ **.**_

**October 2010**

_We took a picture together with everyone today :_ _D_ _. There was a little boy_ _there as well_ _._ _Byul-Yi_ _smiled so sweetly like always <_ _3_ _. Yes, she smiled so sweetly_ ~~ _< /3_~~ ~~ _. Why does she looked so happy when I wouldn’t be able to see her anymore? :’_~~ ~~ _(_~~ ~~ _Her smile can be so cruel_~~ ~~ _< /3 </3_~~ ~~ _._~~ _Her smile is the greatest!! :)_

**December 2010**

_I’ve been following her every day, but she doesn’t know :_ _(_ _. I wish she would turn around and notice me :’_ _(_ _. I took a lot of pictures of her as well >.<. She is always smiling and smiling, but those smiles weren’t directed toward_ _s_ _me :_ _(_ _. Why does she smiles with other people? >:_ _(_ _Why doesn’t she smile to me? :’_ _(_ _She’s cruel but I love her <_ _3._

**March 2011**

_My mother is being overbearing again, she kept telling me to take my medicine when I’m not sick >:_ _O_ _. I tell her_ _**I’M NOT SICK** _ _**!** _ _**I’M NOT!** _ _ >:_ _O_ _But that woman—_ _that_ _**WOMAN!** _ _S_ _he doesn’t believe me!_ _**I** _ _**HATE HER!** _ _ >:_ _(_ _She should_ _just_ _disappear._ _**YES, DISAPPEAR!!! >:** _ _**)** _

**November 2011**

_I followed her again today like every day._ _S_ _he was smiling_ _so_ _happily,_ _and_ _there’s this_ _ **bitch**_ _. She met her recently._ _ **I don’t like her >:**_ _ **(**_ _ **. She picked on**_ _ **MY**_ _**beautiful Byul-Yi.**_ ~~_Byul-Yi also become_~~ ~~ _s_~~ ~~ _different around her. She doesn’t act that way around anyone else,_~~ ~~ _only_~~ ~~ _toward_~~ ~~ _s_~~ ~~ _this_~~ ~~ _bitch_~~ ~~ _._~~ _I need to get rid of_ _her_ _ >:_ _(_ _. She made Byul-Yi different and I don’t like it._

**February 2012**

_Byul-Yi got on_ _one_ _knee today in the street for_ _ **THAT**_ _ **BITCH**_ _ **!!!**_ _ >:_ _O_ _She was so happy when that_ _ho_ _nodded, they even kissed afterwards._ _It made me so angry I broke my camera >:_ _(_ _._ _It’s only two weeks before Valentine. I want to be with her </_ _3_ _._ _Why is she with that_ _bitch_ _? >:_ _(_ _I met her first. S_ _ **he is mine. Mine. Mine. Mine! <**_ _ **3 <3<3**_

**August 2012**

_That_ _bitch_ _is always getting angry at Byul-Yi and Byul-Yi_ _keep_ _giving her chocolate :_ _(_ _. She always write something inside the box, she always smiling when she write_ _s_ _them :’_ _(_ _. What is she writing in there? Why am I not the one to receive it? :’_ _(_ ~~_She never gave me a present before :’_~~ ~~ _(_~~ ~~ _._~~

**December 2012**

_I took a little boy today, I don’t know why I took him. I just felt like it. I will use him somehow to get rid of that_ _ho_ _. I left him with_ _that woman I call a mother_ _. At least she is useful. I told her to teach him things and that I would never forgive her if she mess_ _es_ _it up. >:_ _)_ _Never forgive. Never_ _XD_ _. I hate her when she tried to force me drink the nasty medicine. >:_ _(_ _I'm not sick._ _**I will get rid of that** _ _**HO** _ _**!** _ _> :_ _)_

**July 2013**

_That woman is a fool! >:_ _)_ _She threaten me._ _ **ME! HAHAHA!**_ _I wanted to laugh so hard it brought me to tears. She said_ _she_ _won’t_ _help me if I don’t take my medicine._ _Threaten_ _to_ _take me back to_ _that white room._ _ **I hated that white room.**_ _ >:_ _(_ ~~_They tied me up._~~ _I got out because_ _ **I’m normal**_ _, doesn’t she understand. >:_ _(_ _But I need her right now, so I pretended to take it and threw it away. That’ll show her. >:_ _)_ _I will get some placebo and replace them._ _ **They are nasty.**_ _I don’t like them >:_ _(_ _. I hate them and I hate her._ _ **I hate that**_ _ **BITCH**_ _ **too.**_ _I hate everything._ _ **Byul-Yi is the only one I don’t hate. <**_ _ **3 <3<3**_

**November 2014**

_My plan is coming along nicely, now I just need to find some fool to take care of that_ _ho_ _. >:_ _)_ _Money will always make people do things. Yes, money. I have money. I just need to find some fools who’s willing to do some dirty work. Should I get them to kill her? No, they might hesitate and ruin everything._ _ **I should just get them to soil her. >:**_ _ **)**_ _Yes,_ _she’s a slut anyway._ _ **I bet she’d enjoy it.**_ _After that,_ _she w_ _ill never_ _be able to face Byul-Yi. <_ _3_ _I could_ _just_ _report them_ _when the deed is done,_ _then I won’t be implemented. I will be viewed a good_ _ **Samaritan**_ _:_ _)._

**December 10, 2014**

_I finally found someone willing to do that_ _slut_ _. >.< __Speak about disgusting._ _I hope they clean themselves off or they’ll make me sick with that slut’s stench. She should be grateful someone’s willing to give her a good time._

 _They work at the café Byul-Yi and that_ _ho_ _goes to every morning. They need money badly and they think th_ _e ho_ _is pretty._ _**PRETTY!? HA!** _ _They need to get their eyes check. At least,_ _they don’t mind doing it. Byul-Yi, please wait a little longer, that_ _bitch_ _will not bother you anymore. <_ _3 <3_

**December 18, 2014**

_They hurt Byul-Yi._ _**THOSE USELESS PATHETIC FOOLS!!!** _ _ >:_ _O_ _I will make them regret hurting her. Yes, they will regret laying their dirty hands on her >:_ _(._ _She was bleeding so much :’_ _(._ _It’s all that_ _**BITCH** _ _**FAULT** _ _ >:_ _(_ _. If it’s not for_ _her, Byul-Yi_ _would not be hurt so badly._ _**That** _ _**BITCH** _ _**will pay.** _ _ >:_ _O_

**December 22, 2014**

_I came to the hospital everyday to visit Byul-Yi, but I couldn’t enter the room :_ _(_ _._ _**That** _ _**ho** _ _**is always there.** _ _Why is she not leaving? >:_ _(_ _She caused Byul-Yi to be like that._ _**She should be ashamed!** _ _> :_ _O_ _But there’s good news today. I heard the doctor_ _saying that_ _Byul-Yi has a high chance of losing her memories. >.< That mean I can get Byul-Yi to get rid of that _ _ho_ _._ _**I will shatter** _ _**her soul >:)** _ _**. She will regret everything.** _ _Byul-Yi, please forgive me_ _for using you_ _. I’m doing_ _it_ _for your own good._

 _That little boy had been train to call me Umma and Byul-Yi Appa, it was_ _to_ _entertain me at first but I think it will be useful now. He will be a good tool. >:_ _)_ _I will bring him to the hospital with me from now on_ _and_ _wait for Byul-Yi to wake up. If she loses her memories my plan will be set in motion. If she doesn’t then I will just tell her I came to visit when I heard she got hurt. I’m sure she remembers me. <_ _3 <3<3_ _As for that_ _slut_ _I must get rid of her_ _before_ _Byul-Yi wakes up or she’ll ruin_ _every_ _thing. I just have to get dirty information on the hospital staffs. Yes, blackmail them_ _^_^._

**January 9, 2015**

_That_ _ho_ _is not clinging onto Byul-Yi every second anymore. She left on the weekends. I was able to go in and visit her. <_ _3 <3_ _She looks so peaceful but she doesn’t have her cheerful smiles._ _ **I**_ _ **HATE THAT BITCH**_ _when I see Byul-Yi laying there like that. >:_ _(_ _**I**_ _ **HATE HER**_ _ **,**_ _she_ _caused it all. >:_ _(_ _And that mother of mine. >.> She’s such a fool. She think I’m sick and was so happy when I told her I was going to the hospital. I don’t need help. Doesn’t she understand that by now._

**January 17, 2015**

_I got a doctor and a nurse on board because I have dirt on them._ _**It’s hilarious.** _ _I can’t stop laughing_ _XD_ _._ _Yes, those mighty people aren’t so mighty now >:_ _)_ _. I was going to use the doctor to get rid of the_ _bitch_ _if Byul-Yi had any sign of waking up, but luck was on my side._ _She_ _wasn’t there when Byul-Yi woke up. Byul-Yi doesn’t have her memories either. <_ _3 <3<3_ _My plans are going smoothly :_ _)_ _. The nurse cleaned out th_ _at bitch’s_ _stuff and I have them. I will make sure they are taken care of._

**January 18, 2015**

_**I’m so happy. I’m so happy. I’m so happy.**_ _>.<_ _Byul-Yi made that_ _ho_ _cried. <_ _3 <3<3_ _She also fainted. I was watching from afar but I never felt so happy before in my life >:_ _P_ _. That little boy is at least useful._

 **January 2** **1** **, 2015**

 _That_ _bitch_ _is around Byul-Yi all the time_ ~~ _and Byul-Yi is softening up on her._~~ _**Why? Why? WHY!?**_ _> :_ _O I was standing right there and she was_ ~~ _hugging that bitch_~~ _in the courtyard!_ _> :( She even let that ho followed her around all day. ALL DAY!!! >:O They were eating together! Playing together! Byul-Yi even smiled at her! >:( The way Byul-Yi was looking at her..._ _ **I HATE IT!!!**_ _> :( _

_When I went to her room afterwards, she was saying mean things to me! >:( She’s cheating on me _~~_and now she can’t wait to get rid of me!_~~ _But it’s not her fault she lost her memories._ _ **It’s that BITCH! IT’S HER FAULT Byul-Yi treats me like this. >:( **_

_After I left I saw that bitch entering Byul-Yi’s room! >:( What was she doing in there!? I wanted to see what they were doing but there w_ _ere_ _two pesky flies guarding out front. They all need to disappear! >:O _

_I waited awhile before they left. When I went over to watch Byul-Yi, she looked so happy._ _ **BUT WHY!? >:O WHY WAS SHE SO HAPPY!?**_ _She never looked like that when I’M with her!_ _ **WHAT DID THAT BITCH DO!? >:( **__She_ _ **MUST**_ _have drugged_ _ **MY**_ _**Byul-Yi! I won’t FORGIVE her!**_

**January 22, 2015**

_It could have been a good day._ _ **IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN!!!**_ _ >:O Byul-Yi was so caring when she took care of my palm._ _She even_ _slapped that_ _bitch’s_ _hand away._ ~~ _But then_~~ _—_ ~~ _Why did she cry?_~~ _S_ _he regretted hitting that bitch’s hand?_ ~~ _She even raised her VOICE at me!!_~~ _It’s not her fault! It’s not her fault!_ _ **I**_ _ **T’S**_ _ **NOT HER FAULT!!!**_ _I can’t blame her._ _ **THAT BITCH IS DUPING HER!!**_

 _I waited for her outside the hospital and followed her to her apartment._ ~~ _Why did she choose that apartment?_~~ _She drove the car she usually drives. That bitch must have gave her the key. Why did she have Byul-Yi’s key?_

 _I waited outside her apartment._ ~~ _I couldn’t find a good reason to be there. How long did I wait there?_~~ _She ran out, but she wasn’t looking for me. >:( She picked up that bitch at some club. _~~_I had to stay in the shadow because_~~ _one of that bitch’s fly was watching from the car._ ~~ _I couldn’t hear what they were talking about._~~ _**She FORCED Byul-Yi to give her a PIGGYBACK RIDE!!!! I WANT TO STRANGLE HER!!!**_

 _She took the BITCH back to her apartment!_ ~~ _How could she do THIS to ME!!!_~~ _ >:O I mustn’t blame her. I mustn’t blame her! __**I MUSTN’T BLAME HER!**_ _If it’s someone’s fault, it’s that BITCH!!! >:( It’s her fault __Byul-Yi doesn’t notice me_ _. Without her_ _ **Byul-Yi will**_ _**LOVE ME**_ _! I’m always by her side, I know she will love me._ _That bitch must have done something to her. Yes, that must be the reason. It’s the only reason why Byul-Yi would even worry about her._ ~~_She’s the reason why Byul-Yi is cruel to me._~~ _All I have to do is_ _ **get rid of that BITCH! >:(**_

 _That_ _shitty_ _brat had_ _outlived his usefulness. He_ _couldn’t even do_ _one little job_ _._ _ **USELESS! USELESS LITTLE SHIT!!!**_

**January 23, 2015**

_I was so angry when I saw the note that bitch left on Byul-Yi’s table. >:( I read it but pretended I didn’t. I asked Byul-Yi to let me have a look but she refused. _ _**She REFUSE ME!!!** _ _She treasured that piece of trash_ ~~_more than ME!!!_ ~~ _It’s not her fault that bitch bewitched her._

_I took Byul-Yi’s phone and pretended to be her. I messaged that bitch. Having to interact with her made my skin crawl. I never felt so revolted in my life. It made me want to vomit._

_I told her to come to the roof._ _ **She NEED**_ _ **ED**_ _ **to DIE!!!**_ _Byul-Yi agreed, she even gave me her cap to use as bait. I was so happy that she did <3<3<3\. That bitch_ _was so stupid! It was like she was begging to be push off the roof, so I did. She should have been a splatter on the pavement but Byul-Yi came to save her._ _ **Why? Why? WHY!!??**_ _We were so close to getting rid of her. So close to being together. Why did you ruin it!?_ _ **Why did you go back on your promise?**_ _**WHY DID YOU SAVE THAT BITCH!!!??? >:**_ _ **O**_

 **January 2** **4** **, 2015**

_They’ve been in there the whole day!!! What are they doing in that apartment!!?? >:( What are they doing? What are they doing? What are they doing? What are they doing? What are they doing? What are they doing? What are they doing? What are they doing? What are they doing? What are they doing?_

**January 2** **5** **, 2015**

_They still haven’t left! **WHY CAN’T YOU SEE THAT BITCH IS BAD FOR YOU!!!??? >:O** THAT BITCH MUST DIE!! THAT BITCH MUST DIE!! THAT BITCH MUST DIE!! THAT BITCH MUST DIE!! THAT BITCH MUST DIE!! THAT BITCH MUST DIE!! THAT BITCH MUST DIE!! _

**January 2** **6** **, 2015**

 _They finally left today. They picked up groceries. Byul-Yi bought that bitch a taser. Why did she do that? Doesn’t she know that bitch can’t be trusted?_ ~~_I bought myself one._ ~~ _Byul-Yi gave me the same one. I promise I will use it to protect her. She doesn’t know I’m the only one who can treat her well._

 _I must get that bitch away from her. That’s the only way to guarantee her safety. I’m willing to do anything to keep her safe. I MUST KEEP HER SAFE! I MUST KEEP HER SAFE! I MUST KEEP HER SAFE! I MUST KEEP HER SAFE! I MUST KEEP HER SAFE! I MUST KEEP HER SAFE!_ _I’m the only one who can._

**January 27, 2015**

_I_ _couldn’t take it anymore!_ _ **I DON’T WANT HER TO SPEND ANOTHER SECOND WITH THAT BITCH!!!**_ _I knocked on her door but_ _**SHE DIDN’T INVITE ME IN**_ _ **.**_ _I saw how she looked at me_ _._ ~~ _That look of disdain in her eyes._~~ _Why did she look at me like that?_ _ **WHAT LIES DID THAT BITCH TELL HER??? WHY CAN’T SHE SEE HOW GOOD I AM TO HER!!??? >:( WHY DID SHE BELIEVE THAT BITCH’S LIES? **_

_I saw that bitch’s coat on Byul-Yi’s sofa. I KNOW she’s in there! I wanted to drag her out by her hair!_ ~~_Byul-Yi stood in my way. I HATE HER. I HATE HER._ ~~ _I’m sorry Byul-Yi. I didn’t mean it :(. I don’t hate_ _you_ _. I don’t hate Byul-Yi. I don’t hate Byul-Yi. I don’t hate Byul-Yi. I don’t hate Byul-Yi._

 _I must get rid of that bitch!_ _**SHE MUST DIE! DIE!! DIE!! DIE!!!** _ _But where did my plan go wrong? How did it go wrong? No matter, I’ll just make another one. As long as she die, Byul-Yi will_ _love_ _me. Nothing else matters._ _I_ _have to make her_ _suffer before she die_ _s_ _._ _It’s only fitting after all she’d done. Yes, only fitting._

 _What should I do? Should I slit her throat from ear to ear? Ah, the thought brings me joy :D. Cut up her face?_ _I_ _t’ll be so hilarious how ugly she’d be XD._ _I can also stab her! How many times? 10? 20? 50? STAB! STAB! STAB! STAB!_ _**STAB!** _ _STAB! STAB! STAB! STAB! STAB!_ _**STAB!** _ _STAB! STAB! STAB! STAB! STAB! STAB!_ _**STAB!** _ _STAB! STAB! STAB!_ _**STAB!** _ _STAB! STAB! STAB! STAB! STAB! STAB! STAB! STAB! STAB! STAB! STAB! STAB! STAB! STAB! STAB! STAB!_ _**STAB!** _ _STAB! STAB! STAB! STAB! STAB! STAB! STAB! STAB!_ _**STAB!** _ _STAB! STAB! STAB! STAB! STAB! STAB!_ _**STAB!** _ _STAB!_

 _I must think about_ _this...they all sound wonderful :)_

=========================================================

The diary dropped from Moonbyul’s shaking hands. _How can someone—?_ She was speechless, disturbed at what she had just read. She clenched her fists and swallowed, fear slowly overtook her as she approached the backroom. Her heart beating loudly against her chest as she reached her hand towards the rag that was covering the entrance. She pushed it aside to enter.

When she stepped inside, she saw Solar’s belongings scattering about. The clothes were torn up and burnt. Pictures of Moonbyul covered the wall, Solar’s face was either slashed in those photos or ripped and replaced with Park Young-Sun’s face. The love letter Moonbyul had wrote to Solar in her 241st chocolate box was dangling in the middle of the room, somehow undamaged.

There were two people groaning faintly in one corner, beaten and broken. She quickly approached them to check their condition. _They’re unconscious, but at least they’re alive. Wait a minute,_ she took a closer look at them. _Aren’t they—?_ She pondered for a moment longer, _yes, I’m sure of it. They’re the waiters who attacked us at the café. So what she wrote in her diary about making them pay._ _Was this_ _what she meant?_

 _Wait, Jae-Yoon! Is he also here?_ She glanced around and saw something shaking under Solar’s burnt dress in another corner. His tiny feet was exposed; one of his shoe was missing. _What did she do to him?_ She carefully approached him, making sure she wouldn’t frighten him. When she pulled the cover off of him, he began shaking even more violently. When she reached her hand towards him, he back away and hugged his legs. After a few moments, he looked up at her, eyes widen and soulless. The fear in his eyes began to dissipate as tears wet his face.

“Mr. Monster, please eat me. I don’t like it here,” he pleaded with a smile.

She hugged him tightly and cried. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I should’ve protected you.”

“I don’t like it here,” he repeated soullessly.

“Can you show me where it hurt?”

“I don’t like it here,” he continued as though he was a broken record.

Her heart was shattered looking at Jae-Yoon. She dried her tears and check his wounds. There were bruises all over his body. _This is unforgivable! How can she do this to him?_ As she took care of Jae-Yoon, her phone buzzed. _I forgot I had it with me._ She pulled it out and saw that Solar was calling her.

When Solar woke up, she smelled the sweet aroma of Moonbyul’s cooking and smiled. She quickly jumped out of bed and ran to greet Moonbyul. “Darling, I’m awake~.” She spread out her arms, anticipating a hug, but none came. She glanced around but found only an empty house greeting her. _Where did she go?_ She pouted.

She looked over at the table, _the food is there but where is she?_ She wandered around for a few minutes, debating what she should do. _It’s not like her to leave the food out or leave without saying anything. Did something happen?_ She got worried and decided to give Moonbyul a call. It didn’t take long for Moonbyul to pick up.

“Where are you?” Solar questioned sternly.

“I’m in the abandoned building A137, about twenty minutes south of our apartment. The one next to A133.”

“What are you doing there?”

“Listen, I can’t explain right now. I need to contact the—”

“I see,” hearing the familiar voice behind her, Moonbyul froze in place. “You know everything now.”

“Hello? Byul ah?” Solar became even more worried at Moonbyul sudden silence. “What’s wrong? Byul ah? Answer me!”

Moonbyul quickly put the rag over Jae-Yoon to cover him before she turned around to face Park Young-Sun. “W-why are you doing this?” She hid her phone behind her and back away towards the sofa.

“I was trying to be a good girl. The kind that you like, you know?” She approached slowly, her hands hidden behind her back. “But now everything is ruin.”

“Byul ah, what’s going on? Byul ah, answer me.”

“Look at what you’re doing!” She pointed around the room. “This is wrong!”

“WHY CAN’T YOU JUST LET ME BE A GOOD GIRL!? WHY!? WHY!!??” She stomped her feet and furrowed her brow.

“You need help.”

“I DON’T NEED HELP!!!” she screeched.

 _What’s going on?_ Solar listened more attentively.

“What does that bitch have? WHAT DOES SHE HAVE THAT I DON’T!!??” Her body shook in anger, “DON’T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!” she commanded as she pointed at Moonbyul. “What do you want me to do? I can do anything—anything you want!” She continued inching closer to Moonbyul.

Moonbyul shook her head. “Even if I tell you, you won’t understand.”

“Is it that I don’t get it or is it that YOUR HEART HAS CHANGE?”

When she was close enough, she rushed up to Moonbyul and pressed the taser against Moonbyul’s stomach. Moonbyul dropped her phone and fell onto the sofa. Park Young-Sun picked it up and held it near her mouth. She wanted Solar to hear what she was about to say.

“Byul ah, I don’t blame you.” She placed her head on Moonbyul’s shoulder and caressed Moonbyul’s face. “The fault lies with that bitch.”

“Park Young-Sun, what did you do!? Where’s Byul-Yi?”

“No one can separate us. You are mine, now and forever.”

“Park Young-Sun! What did you do to Byul-Yi!? Park Young-Sun!”

After laughing maniacally, Park Young-Sun used all her might to throw the phone against the wall near where Jae-Yoon was. The loud crashed and phone parts falling on top of him made him quake in fear.

“Useless little shit.” She laughed louder at the sight. She snuggled up to Moonbyul once more, closed her eyes, and smiled. “We will be together forever.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW - Mature Language/Violence/Blood

Once Park Young-Sun exited the abandoned apartment and wandered off for a few minutes, she made a sudden stop in the middle of the sidewalk. She stood there for a while with her eyes wide opened, staring at her feet. When a young man accidentally bumped into her, she glared at him, gritting her teeth and clenching her fists as he passed, almost as if she was ready to murder him at a drop of a hat.

He quickly apologized and sped off, getting as far away as possible. _Useless! Useless shit!!_ She stomped the ground in a fury, wanting to open a hole. _Die! Die! DIE!!_ She continued, while everyone on the street gave her a wide berth. They avoided all eyes contact with her but she growled at them all the same. It went on for a time but she was showing no sign of cooling down.

 _I must do something to get this off my chest._ It didn’t take long before a twisted smile was twitching at the corner of her lips. _I must go back. Yes, I need to go back to that room._ Her giggled became louder, her face contorted. She rubbed her sweaty hands on her ragged shirt. _Those useless pets can_ _at least_ _be_ _a little_ _helpful in this. It’s the least they can do after fucking everything up!_

She straightened herself and merrily made her way back to the abandoned apartment. _What should I do this time? Break their legs?_ The very thought made her giddy. _Ah!! I can’t wait!!_ she was squealing in excitement one moment, the next she was clenching her fists and furrowing her brow. The thought of Moonbyul spending time with Solar threw her into a frenzy. _What is that bitch doing with Byul-Yi? What? What? WHAT!?_ She angrily stomped at the ground again. _Those useless fucks will pay for being so_ _incompetent_ _! Yes, they will pay._ A smile donned her face once more as she turned her murderous gaze towards her destination. _When I’m done with them, they will beg_ _me to kill them_ _!_

Once she was standing in front of the building, she licked her lips as if she could taste her prizes. _I can’t let them see how excited I am, they don’t deserve such pleasure!_ She took a deep breath and jumped in place, before putting on a dignified façade as she made her way back to room 206. She let out a soft chuckle at the doorway and entered.

The moment she stepped foot in the room, any shred of excitement she had was vanquished. She approached her diary that was suppose to be hidden in the drawer. _Someone’_ _s_ _here! IN MY SANCTUARY!!!_ She crushed a few pages in her fist before scanning the room, her eyes filled with hatred. _When I find you, I’ll kill you!_ She ground her teeth before taking a deep breath. _I can’t let them know that I’m here._

She carefully but swiftly approached a small metal box, hidden in the dark corner to the right of her desk. _I must punish this perp!_ She ran her thumb on the sharp edge of the knife and let it taste the sweetness of blood. _I will feed you more,_ she snickered softly before strapping the knifes to her thighs, one on each side, and fasten the taser to her belt.

Being as quiet as a mouse, she strode ever closer to the backroom, gripping a knife tightly in her hands. A rag was the only thing that was separating her from dishing out divine punishment. As she was making her entrance, a sudden buzz startled her. She quickly hid behind the wall, readying herself to attack the first person to exit.

“I’m in the abandoned building A137—”

Upon hearing Moonbyul’s voice, Park Young-Sun closed her eyes and held her chest in pain, tears wetting her face. _Why must it be you? Out of everyone in this world, why are you here?_ She dropped her hands to her sides and bit her lips until she tasted blood. _Why must you dirty your eyes with these things?_ She dried her tears and furrowed her brow. _It’s not your fault! They’re all to blame!_ She sniffled and sheathe the knife before unbuckling the taser from her belt. _You won’t hate me, right?_

“You will understand, right?” she raised it to eyes level and whispered, “I know you will.”

She moved the makeshift door aside and slowly made her approach, hiding the taser behind her. _You are here, because you know we’re meant to be._ The thought brought an overwhelming joy to her heart. _I will not disappoint you. We can be together—_ _we will be together—_ _forever._ She wiped the last remnant of tears and a twisted smile spread on her face.

“I see.” She gave a slight pause and waited for Moonbyul’s reaction. “You know everything now.”

Moonbyul turned to face her, backing away as she spoke, “W-why are you doing this?”

She met Moonbyul’s gaze and it shattered her heart. _Please, don’t look at me like that. I beg you, DON’T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT._ “WHY CAN’T YOU JUST LET ME BE A GOOD GIRL!? WHY!? WHY!!??”

As she inched closer, Moonbyul continued to back away. _She’s afraid of me?_ She couldn’t help but feel sadden by the truth in front of her. _It’s okay._ She tried to smile. _This is only a temporary setback. All she needs is time away from that bitch and her curse. She’ll be herself again, I’m sure._ She gripped the taser tighter. _She’ll give me that sweet smile again. We’ll be_ _together like before,_ she giggled with her eyes wide opened.

“You need help.”

She shook her head slightly and chuckled sadly. _It’s not her fault she doesn’t understand me._ _Once_ _I lift that bitch’s curse, we’ll be together again. She’ll smiles at me again._ _I just need to get a little closer. Just a little more and we can go back to the way things were._ She rubbed her thumb on the taser button. _At least this_ _thing_ _is useful,_ _unlike those fuckers._

A happy smile spread on her face as she stared at Moonbyul. _Byul-Yi, please forgive me. I promise this won’t hurt. It’ll only put you to sleep for a while._ She felt a sense of longing as she continued to observe Moonbyul. _I can help you. Then—then we can finally be together again._ Her heart was racing at the thought. _I’ll treat you like a goddess. I’ll lift your curse and make you normal again._ _I know—I’m sure you misses me too._ “What do you want me to do? I can do anything—anything you want!”

“Even if I tell you, you won’t understand.”

 _LIAR!! You just want to leave me for that bitch!_ Hearing Solar’s voice emitting through the phone made her angrier. Her breaths became uneven as she glared at the thing Moonbyul was hiding, almost as if she was ready to kill. She tried her best to smile when she met Moonbyul’s gaze once more, however she couldn't help how contorted her face had became.

“Is it that I don’t get it or is it that YOUR HEART HAS CHANGE?”

Park Young-Sun rushed forward and pressed the taser against Moonbyul’s belly. Moonbyul gritted her teeth and groaned in pain before falling onto the sofa. Park Young-Sun twirled a lock of Moonbyul’s hair around her index finger and slid her hand down the curves of Moonbyul’s body. A chill ran down Moonbyul’s spine at Park Young-Sun’s touch, goosebumps covering her skin. _Yong-Sun, I must warn her!_ She tried to reach for her phone but her body wouldn’t listen. _Yong-Sun—_ she called for Solar but she could only manage a grunt before she lost consciousness.

*****************************************

Solar was worried when Moonbyul initially became silent. She called Moonbyul’s name several times but got no reply. It wasn’t long before she heard screaming coming from Moonbyul’s end. _What’s going on?_ She listened attentively, trying to get a read on the situation. After a few minutes, she heard a pain groan and a loud thumped.

 _It’s Byul-Yi’s voice!_ “Byul ah! What’s wrong? Are you okay!? Answer me, Byul ah!” Solar’s scream fell on deaf ears and she began to panic.

When Park Young-Sun heard Solar’s voice screeching through the phone, she picked it up and held it near her lips. She placed her head on Moonbyul’s shoulder and caressed Moonbyul’s face before whispering sweetly, “Byul ah, I don’t blame you. The fault lies with that bitch.”

“Park Young-Sun, what did you do!? Where’s Byul-Yi?”

“No one can separate us. You are mine, now and forever.”

“Park Young-Sun! What did you do to Byul-Yi!? PARK YOUNG-SUN!!!!”

Park Young-Sun chuckled maniacally before throwing the phone against the wall near Jae-Yoon. Him shaking in terror, hiding under his rag, only made her laugh even louder. She turned back towards Moonbyul and smile. _Finally, we’re together again. I won’t let you go this time._ She closed her eyes and snuggled against Moonbyul, feeling the love and happiness that she believed was destine to be hers from the very beginning.

The last thing Solar heard after Park Young-Sun’s outburst was a loud boom before the connection was dropped. She looked at her phone in disbelieved and shook her head in fear. _No! Byul-Yi!_ She quickly dialed Moonbyul’s number again, tears wetting her face as she paced around the room. _Nothing can happen to her!_

“Byul ah, please pick up,” she pleaded softly. “Tell me nothing happened. Tell me you’re safe, Byul ah.”

No matter how many times she called, the result was the same; it went straight to voicemail. After pacing around the living room for a while, feeling helpless and scared, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _I must calm down. Think Solar! Think!_ She was able to get a hold of herself, however slight, to call Hwasa and Whee-In.

“Hey, Unnie,” Hwasa said cheerily. “You two had enough cheesy time yet?” she teased.

“Listen,” she spoke sternly, “something happened to Byul-Yi. I’m not sure what yet, but I’ll find out,” she said angrily.

“Is she hurt?” Whee-In questioned.

“I don’t know, but I’ll make that woman pay if she is.”

“Who are you talking about?”

“Park Young-Sun! The person who was hanging around Byul-Yi at the hospital!”

“What does she have to do with this?”

“I don’t know, but I know she did something to Byul-Yi.”

“Do you know where they’re at?” Hwasa questioned concernedly.

“Building A137. I’m heading there first. Contact the police and meet me there.”

“Roger. And Unnie, don’t do anything hasty.”

“I’ll try. You two, come prepare. Be ready for anything.”

“Understood.”

“Byul-Yi better be safe,” she mumbled as she hung up.

She got her coat and dropped her phone into its pocket. As she was running out the door, she stopped and turned around. _I should take that with me._ She grabbed the taser before continuing on her way. _I can get there faster by car,_ was her initial thought until she reached the street level. _Damn traffic!_ She groaned before running as fast as she could to A137. It took her about ten minutes to get there. She stood outside to wait for Hwasa, Whee-In, and the police. _Why are they not here yet?_ It took only a few minutes before she began ruffling her hair and tapping her foot impatiently. She paced back and forth, staring at her watch. _Byul-Yi might be hurt. I can’t wait anymore!_

The building had been abandoned for several years and had partly collapsed, which kept people away due to the fear that it would come crumpling down. Fortunately, that made the search area limited. _Where could she be?_ Solar ran around the ground floor and checked each room; some had no doors while others had a few giant gaping holes on the wall. When she got to one of the back room, she found an elderly woman laying on the floor. The old woman’s arms and legs were bound, her body covered in bruises.

“Are you okay?” She quickly untied the woman and helped her up. “Should I call an ambulance?” The woman shook her head and sullenly looked up at Solar. _Besides the bruises, she looks okay. I wonder what’s wrong?_ “Are you in pain?” she questioned worriedly and scanned the elderly woman. “Does it hurt anywhere?”

Although Solar had asked her some questions, the elderly woman was still silent. The woman sighed a few times as she looked into Solar’s eyes, which was on the brink of tears. She patted Solar’s hand and gave a gentle nod. “Thank you,” she said with a smile before giving a pause, “You’re looking for someone who came here earlier today, aren’t you?”

“H-how did you know?” She raised an eyebrow.

“She have long ashen brown hair, goes by the name Moon Byul-Yi, correct?”

“H-how—!?”

“It’s a long story,” she said sullenly. “I saw her through that hole on the wall. She followed my daughter into this building. I wanted to warn her, but I couldn’t move.”

“Warn her? Warn her about what?” She asked, furrowing her brow.

“My daughter—has a very serious medical condition. I took her to the hospital, but they let her go even though she didn’t get better. Now, she won’t to let me help her,” she spoke as tears fell from her eyes. “She became obsessive with Ms. Moon—I’m sorry, I should’ve been harsher on her.”

“You were only trying your best to love her.”

“No,” she shook her head. “I should have stopped her. When she took that boy—I was—I was selfish—I thought having a child would help her get better—I was wrong. When I realize what she wanted to do to him—I tried to take him away, but it was too late and before I knew it, I was tied back here. I never thought she would harm another, let alone a child. I’m sorry, it’s all my fault.”

Solar pondered for a moment before she replied, “It’s not my place to judge what you did. But please help me, please tell me where Byul-Yi is.”

“She’s in room 206, my daughter is there as well—”

“Will you be okay by yourself?”

“Yes, thank you for your kindness.” Before Solar had a chance to take off, the woman grabbed her arm and begged, “Please, if you can, spare my child. She doesn’t understand what she’s doing.”

“I’ll try—but if push comes to shove—I’ll do anything to protect the ones I love.”

Seeing the fire burning in Solar’s eyes, the woman let go of her arm and resigned herself to whatever fate may bring. As Solar was dashing up the stairs, she heard a faint laughter in the distance. When she made it to the second floor, she saw a door slightly swinging down the hall. She ignored it and entered 206. She quickly glanced around the first empty room before making her way into the back.

The backroom was covered with pictures of Moonbyul and Solar, but Solar was defaced in them. _What is this?_ She knelt down and picked up a burnt piece of cloth, before yanking down her 241st love letter from Moonbyul that was hanging in the middle. _My things that went missing from the hospital! She stole them!?_ She furrowed her brow and scanned the room for Moonbyul, who was nowhere in sight. All she found was the two waiters who had attacked her in one corner, and Jae-Yoon in the other. A torn up rag lay beside his feet.

She quickly made her way towards him and found broken pieces of Moonbyul’s phone besides him. “Are you okay?” She tried to comfort him but the moment her hand touched his body, he fell to his side, hugged his legs, and shook violently. _I have to find Moonbyul, but I can’t leave him like this._ She was torn on what to do, fortunately her help had arrived.

*************************************************

Hwasa and Whee-In filed a report immediately upon Solar’s request while running out of the door themselves. The police was far and the traffic would delay their arrival. After driving a third way, the traffic came to a complete stop. Whee-In and Hwasa had no choice but to leave their vehicle on the side of the road and get there on foot. When they arrived, they met the old woman by the entrance.

“Are you okay, ma’am?” Hwasa questioned as they helped her to a nearby bench.

“Yes, thank you. You’re friends are in room 206. Go and help them.”

“I can stay with you,” Whee-In offered.

“There’s no need. Go help your friends.”

“Are you sure?” She was hesitant to leave the elderly woman alone.

“Yes, I’ll be fine. Go.” She shooed them off.

They bid her farewell and rushed to aid their friends. Once they entered 206, they noticed a reddish orange glow coming from the back and immediately went to investigate. “What the—?” Hwasa commented as they stared in disbelieved. “What is this place?”

“Good, you’re here.” Solar grabbed their shoulders, “Take care of the child. I have to go find Byul-Yi.” She dashed off before they could reply.

 _That door was moving earlier. She must have taken Byul-Yi through there._ She followed the only clue she had, while glancing through each room that she was passing to make sure she wasn’t wrong. The door lead to another set of stairs, but the one going down was gone. _The only way is up!_ She ran to the third floor but the door was lock. _The handle is still dusty, they didn’t go through_ _t_ _here._

On the fourth floor, only three rooms were available to search, the rest was inaccessible due to the giant hole in the ground. She search the two rooms to the left first, both turned out to be empty. The door to the room on the right side was jammed so she had to use force. It didn’t take long for her to get it open but the entire room had already collapsed, causing her to almost fell several floors below. Luckily, she was able to use the nearby wall to save herself.

She leaned her back against the wall and took several deep breaths to calm her racing heart. _I need to be more careful._ _I still have to find Byul-Yi._ She looked up above her. _Only one place left to search._ She slid her hand in her pocket and took out her taser, pushing the button to make sure it still has power. _Wait for me. I’m coming to get you._

****************************************

Once Solar left, Whee-In and Hwasa carefully approached Jae-Yoon. The closer they got, the more afraid he would become. “You go check on those guys over there. I’ll try to calm him down.”

“Alright.” Hwasa nodded and went to check on the waiters. _Good, they’re still breathing._

Whee-In sat down and kept her distance as she sang Jae-Yoon a lullaby. Hwasa turned around when she heard Whee-In’s sweet voice and smiled happily. It didn’t take long before Jae-Yoon calmed down and listened attentively as he watched Whee-In.

“Stay here and take care of him,” Hwasa whispered. “Wait for the police. I’ll go find Yong-Sun Unnie and Byul-Yi Unnie.

Whee-In held her hand and said, “Be careful.”

“I will.” She nodded and gave Whee-In a quick peck before she left.

Whee-In went back to her lullaby and sang until Jae-Yoon fell asleep, smiling as she watched over him. Hwasa began searching through each room on the second floor before making her way up. When she reached the fourth floor entrance, she heard screaming coming from above so she headed for the roof instead.

************************************

Once Solar got to the roof, she noticed Moonbyul immediately, who was laying at its center. _Byul-Yi!_ She rushed to Moonbyul’s side and dropped to her knees, holding Moonbyul’s face in her hands. “Byul-Yi. Byul-Yi!” She slightly shook Moonbyul, who was unresponsive. “What’s wrong, Byul-Yi?”

She placed her ear on Moonbyul’s chest to check for a heartbeat. _She’s alive!_ She sighed in relieved as her tears dripped onto Moonbyul’s face. _Thank god, you’re okay._ She held Moonbyul’s hand to her lips and smiled happily. It was only a few moments later when she heard footsteps approaching, but before she could turn to see who it was, their kick had already landed on the side of her rib cage. The force caused her to fall on her back as she held her side in pain. Her phone and taser slid out from her pocket. She glanced up and furrowed her brow. _That woman!_

Park Young-Sun’s glared down at Solar, her eyes filled with hatred. _I’ll kill you!_ She gripped tightly onto the knife as she made her approach. Once Solar saw the knife, she quickly reached for her taser, but Park Young-Sun kicked it away before she could grab it. Park Young-Sun took her chance and pressed her knee against Solar’s chest, plunging her knife swiftly down on Solar.

Solar grabbed Park Young-Sun’s wrists to stop the knife before it could pierce her neck. Park Young-Sun gritted her teeth and continued fighting through Solar’s defense. The knife was slowly, but surely getting closer to ending Solar’s life.

“I’ve been waiting for this day!” Park Young-Sun spoke with a maniacal laughter. “When you’re gone, Byul-Yi will be free! You will never be able to bewitch her anymore! You can never bother her anymore!!”

“You’re the one that’s bothering her! She loves me and I love her. I would never hurt her, but you did without hesitation!”

“NO! You’re wrong!” she screamed. “You’re the one that’s hurting her! If it wasn’t for you, she would’ve love me! I knew her first! She should be mine! I’m always there for her! If it—”

“She doesn’t know you!” she interrupted. “She doesn’t like you! She’ll never love you!”

“Liar! Liar!! LIAR!!!”

Park Young-Sun used all her might to try and pierce Solar’s throat, its tip had already slightly cut her skin. A twisted smile spread on Park Young-Sun’s face when she saw the blood slowly running down Solar’s neck. _A little more! Just a little more!_

“Unnie!” Hwasa kicked Park Young-Sun off of Solar.

Park Young-Sun landed near Moonbyul. She got to one knee and glared at Solar and Hwasa. “Why you little!” she hissed.

Hwasa helped Solar up. “Are you okay!?” she questioned concernedly.

“I’m okay, thank you,” she replied as she met Park Young-Sun’s fiery gaze.

“How dare you!?” Hwasa screamed, glaring at Park Young-Sun. She only managed to take a few steps toward Park Young-Sun before she had to back away.

Knowing she was at a disadvantage, Park Young-Sun placed the knife on Moonbyul’s chest, where her heart was located. “I know your weaknesses,” she mumbled under her breath as she snickered.

“What do you want?” Solar questioned angrily, watching Park Young-Sun like a hawk.

“I’ll never give her back! SHE’S MINE!! You can never have her! Only I have that right!”

“You can’t force her to be with you!”

“What do you know!?” She caressed Moonbyul’s face. “Even death cannot keep us apart. She’ll be with me forever, just the two of us. She promise.” She glared at Solar. “I’ll kill her if I have to! I’ll never let you lie to her again!”

“How can you think about hurting her!?” She wanted to charge at Park Young-Sun, but the fear that Park Young-Sun would hurt Moonbyul stopped her.

“I’m not the one hurting her! You people are! She should never have met you! She wouldn’t have been hurt otherwise!”

“Look here you piece of—Byul-Yi Unnie will never like you! She’ll never ever have feelings for you. You’ll be nothing more than a person who’ve hurt her and those she love. She’ll never forgive you! She’ll hate you forever!”

“Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!!!” she fumed. “You!” She pointed the knife at Hwasa. “You dare to kick me. Now—now, you’re trying to get between Byul-Yi and I,” she hissed. “You!” she motioned to Solar. “Pick up that taser and use it on her.”

“No!” Solar responded without hesitation.

“You dare defy me!?” Park Young-Sun slowly pushed the knife into Moonbyul’s chest, painting her shirt with a crimson hue.

“Stop!”

“See, she got hurt again because of you!”

“Unnie,” Hwasa turned to face Solar, “I can take it. It’ll be okay.”

“I can’t do that to you.” She shook her head, tears dripping from her eyes. “I just can’t—”

“Hurry it up!” Park Young-Sun demanded, “or else!”

“Unnie.” She dried Solar’s tears, picked up the taser, and placed it into Solar’s hand. “It’ll be okay. I can take it,” she assured. “I’m Ahn Hye-Jin after all. Super Hye-Jin. I’ll be fine. I promise.” She smiled happily.

“I can’t let you go through that, Hye-Jin ah.”

“I told you to hurry it up!” Park Young-Sun screamed before giving Moonbyul a deep cut on her arm, dying Moonbyul’s sleeve red. “I’m serious. Don’t make me say it again.” She licked the bloody knife and smiled before placing it against Moonbyul’s neck.

“Byul-Yi!” Solar clenched her fists and furrowed her brow.

“Why you!” Hwasa hissed.

“Do it!” Park Young-Sun demanded as she met Solar’s angry gaze. “Before she gets hurt again.”

Hwasa knew Solar would not be able to so she took the taser, and before Solar could react, she used it on herself. “Hye-Jin!” She caught Hwasa and carefully laid her down.

“That was hilarious!” Park Young-Sun laughed. “She tased herself! I’ve never seen that before! I can’t stop laughing!” She wiped the water from her eyes and spoke sternly, “It’s now your turn.”

“Do your worst!” She looked at Park Young-Sun with contempt.

Park Young-Sun unsheathed the spare knife and threw it to Solar. “Let’s play a game, shall we?” she smirked.

She grabbed the knife and pressed it to the ground as she dragged it towards her. It sharp tip cut into the building material and created a distinctive line. “Speak,” she said nonchalantly.

“You say you love her. Let us see if that’s true,” she scoffed. “Follow my lead and prove your love for her. If you can’t, she’ll be the one to get hurt.”

“Fine.”

“You’ll never be able to do it,” she mocked with confidence.

“Try me.”

Park Young-Sun furrowed her brow, feeling frustrated that she wasn’t able to shake Solar’s determination. She held up her arm and made a slow cut, smiling with delight. She put on a brave front but her eyes were twitching from the pain. After she was done, she motioned in a daring manner for Solar to follow, believing that Solar would not have the guts to do so. To her anger, Solar did it without hesitation. _No! NO! She can’t possibly love Byul-Yi more than me!_

The smile on her face turned to fury. She pointed the knife down at her thigh, but hesitated before she plunged it in, groaning as she pulled it out. The blood gushed from her wound, slowly forming a pool of blood beneath her. The pain was apparent on her face while sweat was dripping from her forehead. She looked back at Solar, trying her best to mock her, but Solar’s expression remained unchanged. _I know you can’t do it! I know you’re just acting!_

Park Young-Sun believed with all her heart that she was right and it only added to her fury when Solar proved her wrong. What infuriated her further was Solar’s calm demeanor. Solar didn’t flinched, she didn’t hesitate, she plunged the knife into her thigh and pulled it out without a shred of fear in her eyes. _No! This is all wrong! This is all wrong! She shouldn’t have been able to do it!_ When she met Solar’s gaze, her blood boiled. _How dare she looks at me with pity!?_ _I’ll show her! I’ll fucking show her who’s superior!_

Park Young-Sun placed the knife to her left ear and began breathing heavily. _I can do this! I can do this! I WILL DO THIS!!!_ She closed her eyes and sliced off her ear, making a clean cut. It landed on the ground beside her leg. She pressed her hand against her head and wailed in pain, blood seeping through the crevasses of her fingers.

“Let see you do that!” She laughed wryly, trying to sound as confident as she could.

Solar shook her head at the pitiful sight. She raised the knife to her ear while Park Young-Sun watched attentively. _I know she can’t do it. I’m sure! But what if—_ She met Solar’s gaze and her confidence was shaken. _Will she really do it? She will, isn’t she?_ A conflicting feeling stirred inside her for a moment until she realized the advantage was on her side. _If she cuts it off, she’ll be ugly just like me! She won’t be love anymore!_ She giggled and pulled her hair in anticipation, forgetting about her blood soaked head.

The knife was at Solar’s ear. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, a calmness spread throughout her body. _Byul ah, for you I’m willing to do anything._

“UNNIE!!!”

A screamed came ringing by her ear and the knife was knocked out of her hand. Park Young-Sun quickly grabbed her knife and raised it, but before she could plunged it into Moonbyul’s chest a gunshot rang out. It hit her knife and sent it flying into the corner. Solar opened her eyes and saw Whee-In kneeling beside her.

“Unnie, you’re bleeding!” Whee-In teared up upon seeing Solar’s injuries.

“I’ll be okay,” she said weakly.

A few police officers had now arrived, all pointing their guns at Park Young-Sun. She jumped away, backing to the edge. “Don’t come any closer!” she screamed.

“Ma’am, we’re here to help. Don’t do anything hasty,” they tried to calm her.

As the officers were dealing with Park Young-Sun, Solar told Whee-In to check on Hwasa while she tried to crawl towards Moonbyul.

“Let me help you,” Whee-In said worriedly.

“Go check on Hye-Jin,” she spoke sternly. “I’ll be fine.”

“Alright...” She could do not but obliged.

After finally making it to Moonbyul’s side, she put pressured on Moonbyul’s wound to stop the bleeding even though her injuries were more severe. _It’ll be okay now._ _It’s all over._ She caressed Moonbyul’s face and smiled sweetly, knowing that Moonbyul was now safe and sound.

Whee-In quickly checked Hwasa for injuries. She breath a sigh of relief when she found nothing serious. _Good, she’s just unconscious._ “Hey, wake up.” She gently tapped Hwasa’s cheek but she didn’t respond. She snickered when she saw that Hwasa was smiling. _Are you having a good dream? I’m glad,_ she brushed Hwasa’s hair aside before laying her back down.

She looked over in Solar’s direction and saw the line of Solar’s blood, where she dragged herself from her kneeling position to Moonbyul. _They need to get to a hospital!_ She bit her lip and furrowed her brow, looking over in the officers’ direction. _What’s taking them so long!?_ She decided to take matter into her own hands. She grabbed the stun gun, turned it up a notch, and shot Park Young-Sun. After being shocked for a few seconds, she fell and landed on her face. The officers lowered their weapons, turned, and looked at Whee-In.

“What?” She shrugged. “At least she’s alive, right? Now, can we please leave?”

The officers sighed and went with it. They helped Solar and Moonbyul into an ambulance while Whee-In carried Hwasa. Park Young-Sun was transported separately to a prison hospital along with the two waiters. Her mother asked to come along.

After the officers finished gathering the evidences, they tried to get Jae-Yoon to come with them but he refused. He didn’t want to let anyone near him except for Whee-In, who happily let him followed her and Hwasa to the hospital. The officers thanked her before following them in their own vehicles.

***************************************

It was late in the evening when Moonbyul finally woke up. There was a slight pain in her arm and chest but what caught her attention was something else. _There’s something warm beside me._ _Is someone hugging me?_ She opened her eyes and saw Solar laying next to her.

“You’re awake.” Solar looked up and smiled. “How do you feel?”

The moment Moonbyul saw that Solar’s arm was bandaged, she jolted up. “What happened!? Why are you hurt!?” she demanded, furrowing her brow.

She sat up and caressed Moonbyul’s face. “Don’t worry. I’m okay.” She smiled sweetly. “You’re hurt too, see?” She pointed to Moonbyul’s chest and arm.

Moonbyul looked down at her chest and found herself half-naked, but she was too worried about Solar to care and Solar was the only one around anyway. She was not satisfied that Solar was deflecting her question. _I need to make sure she’s not hurt anywhere else!_ She flung off the blanket to give Solar a complete checkup. _There’s bandages around her thigh!_ She furrowed her brow and demanded, “Tell me what happened to you!? Why do you have so many injuries?”

Solar wrapped her arms around Moonbyul’s waist and placed her head on Moonbyul’s shoulder before she replied, “Everything is fine now. There’s no need to talk about it.”

She hugged Solar tightly and kissed her forehead. “Was it because of me?” she whispered. “Did you go through it because of me?” She couldn’t help but cry when she thought about the pain Solar must have gone through.

Solar shook her head. “It’s not your fault.” She dried Moonbyul’s tears and gave Moonbyul a kiss.

After their long and passionate kiss, Moonbyul hugged her tightly and whispered, “I’m sorry, I wasn’t able to protect you.”

“You don’t have to apologize.” She smiled sweetly. “You shouldn’t just think about protecting me. Let me protect you too. I’m your sun after all, and I want to protect my moon as well.”

They met each other gazes, closed their eyes, placed their foreheads together, and smiled. They shared their warmth and love in each other embrace before whispering,

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

************************************

Whee-In, Hwasa, and Jae-Yoon were sharing the same room. The had to add an extra bed for Jae-Yoon to use. He would only let them give him a checkup if Whee-In was holding his hand and singing to him, which she did happily. Once he fell asleep, she left the room with the doctor to talk to him.

“How are they?”

“Ms. Ahn is fine. She’s only asleep. She should be waking up soon.”

“And the boy?”

“There are no serious physical injuries to speak of, however his mental health is another issue. He trusts you however and that can be a great help in his recovery.”

“Thank you.”

She bowed to the doctor and he bid her a good evening. Once she returned to the room, she sat back on the chair that was placed between the two beds. She wanted to lay in bed with Hwasa, but Jae-Yoon was there. It made her a tad bit disappointed but she was still happy when she saw his smiling face. She caressed Hwasa’s face and gave her a goodnight kiss on her forehead before turning towards Jae-Yoon.

“Sweet dream,” she whispered with a smile as she gently petted his head. _It’s been a long day._ She got as comfortable as she could and stretched. _I’m tired. I should get some sleep._

***************************************

It had been several months since the incident. Whee-In, Hwasa, Moonbyul and Solar had completed the paperwork to adopt Jae-Yoon. He had also began to open up and act like a child should. Everything was back to normal so they decided to go to the Caribbean for a family vacation.

“Hwasa Umma, look what I found!” He raised the seashell into the air.

“It’s so pretty! Is it for me?”

“Mhm,” he nodded. "It’s as pretty as you, Hwasa Umma.”

“You’re so sweet~” She gave him a hug. “Thank you.”

“Here, Solar Umma, this one is for you.”

“Thank you.” She smiled and petted his head. “It’s very pretty.”

“You’re prettier, Solar Umma!” He grinned.

“You’re sweet lips going to get you in trouble one of these day.” She playfully pinched his cheek.

“Is that why Moonbyul Ap—Umma is always in trouble and making you angry?”

Solar blushed and hid her face. “A child shouldn’t ask that,” she said shyly.

“Why?”

“Because—well because—”

“Jae-Yoon ah,” Moonbyul called him over. “Spare your Solar Umma.”

“Okay~ This one is for you Moonbyul Umma. It matches with Solar Umma.” He handed her one that was identical to Solar.

“Thank you. I’ll treasure it.”

“Do you think I’ll get in trouble all the time like you, Moonbyul Umma?”

“Do you want to find someone like Solar Umma?”

He ponder for a second and shook his head, “No, she’s too scary when she’s angry. You can keep her, Moonbyul Umma. I know you like Solar Umma this much.” He stretched his arms as wide as he could.

“This rascal!” She ruffled his hair as he ran off.

Finally, he came over to Whee-In and stared at her. She raised an eyebrow and looked back at him. They tilted their head left and right in unison for a while as if playing a game. He only smiled at her and didn’t speak.

“Where’s mine?” she pouted.

“Hmm—” He pretended to ponder, before giving a big grin as he looked back at Hwasa.

“What’s going on?” She glanced at Hwasa, who was giggling.

“You really want one?” He titled his head innocently.

“Yes?” She hesitated, raising an eyebrow as she looked at him.

“Okay~, here!” He held up a rock. “This is for you, Whee-In Umma!”

“A rock?”

“Hwasa Umma said that you’re really dense sometime. She told me to find you a pretty rock.”

Hwasa couldn’t contain her laughter anymore and burst into tears. Moonbyul, Solar, and Jae-Yoon laughed along with her.

“Why you little!”

Hwasa and Jae-Yoon ran off while Whee-In gave chase. They laughed and played under the warm sunlight, enjoying a vacation like no other. Whee-In tickled Hwasa and Jae-Yoon the moment she caught them, serving her own little sweet revenge. After a while, Jae-Yoon gave Whee-In her real gift, a seashell matching that of Hwasa.

Moonbyul and Solar went to buy ice creams for everyone, each with their own flavor. They watched the sunset while enjoying their desert. After a day at the beach, it was time to head home. They all held hand, a sweetness filling each of their heart.

“You are my heart,” Moonbyul whispered into Solar’s ear.

She smiled and replied just as sweetly, “And you are mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has finally reached it conclusion. I hope everyone had a great time reading it :)


End file.
